Se repentir
by Vampirella-EmmettBellaEdward
Summary: - J'ai été heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Mais il y a eu cette épreuve qui m'a détruite et ensuite tout s'est enchaîné puis plus rien. Suite à un drame, Bella à fuit sa famille mais elle décide de revenir pour avoir leurs pardon des années plus tard. Mais arrivera-t-elle déjà à se le pardonner? Et à faire face à sa famille qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné.
1. Chapitre 1

Je marchais seule en pleine nuit couverte d'un long manteau noir, une écharpe et un bonnet par ce froid d'hiver qu'était le mois de décembre. Je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un que je pouvais connaitre et qui pouvait me reconnaitre. J'étais revenu dans ma ville natal depuis seulement deux jours après sept ans d'absence sans avoir prévenu personne et pour cause, j'avais fui ma famille comme une voleuse, sans prévenir quelqu'un et sans jamais donner de nouvelle.

Ce sentiment de honte ne m'avait jamais quitté mais sur le moment j'avais l'impression que c'était la seule option qui s'offrait à moi étant donné que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte de se que j'avais fait les regrets on commençait à se manifester et je me suis senti anéanti et je n'arrivais plus à faire marche arrière. J'avais honte de moi, honte de mon acte et surtout je ne me sentais plus digne d'eux.

C'est donc après sept ans d'absence que je revenais enfin à Forks, j'avais le besoin égoïstement de retrouver ma place même si je savais parfaitement qu'il était trop tard qu'ils ont tous du refaire leurs vies sans moi mais j'avais ce besoin inexplicable d'avoir cet espoir où je pouvais seulement renouer avec eux.

Après de longues heures à marcher dans les rues, je regagnais l'hôtel dans lequel j'avais loué une chambre pour la semaine. En entrant à l'intérieur, je voyais Angéla s'avancer vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Bella, j'étais tellement inquiète. Souffla-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Angéla, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Soupirais-je en lui adressant un faible sourire.

\- Julian a mangé et il dort depuis un moment maintenant. M'avertissait-elle en souriant doucement.

\- Merci pour tout et merci d'être là. Murmurais-je en retirant finalement mon manteau. »

Alors que je posais mon manteau sur le porte manteau ainsi que le bonnet et l'écharpe, je me dirigeais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me changer et enfiler un jogging. J'avais rencontré Angela à Seattle après ma fuite, voulant à tout prix partir loin de Forks. J'avais pris le premier bus pour me rendre là-bas puis après un mois passé dans la rue, Angéla en me découvrant m'avait offert un toit.

Elle avait été patiente, elle avait attendu avant que je puisse me dévoiler et une fois qu'elle savait le pourquoi du comment j'en était arrivé là, elle m'avait promit d'être toujours là pour moi et depuis elle était devenu ma meilleure amie.

Lorsque je quittais la salle de bain, je me dirigeais sur le lit de mon amie où elle était déjà assise puis je regardais rapidement l'heure me rendant compte alors qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. Je m'installais en face d'elle évitant de la regarder dans les yeux comme à chaque fois quand je n'étais pas à l'aise.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, revenir dans leurs vies du jour au lendemain. Murmurais-je ne fermant quelques secondes les yeux.

\- Bella, si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais et tu le regretteras encore une fois, puis dans le pire des cas je serais toujours là moi. Souffla-t-elle en voulant me réconforter. »

Je lui adressais un sourire triste puis me leva en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de rejoindre mon lit. J'embrassais mon fils une fois sous les draps puis je fixais le plafond. J'avais toujours aimé ma famille et c'était toujours le cas ils étaient une partie de moi mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'assume le choix que j'avais fait.

Je me laissais aller à ma tristesse en laissant les larmes coulaient sur mes joues tout en levant ma main gauche pour regarder mon alliance que je caressais avec mon autre main. J'étais la personne la plus égoïste au monde, en quittant mes parents, mon frère mais surtout mon mari et ma fille.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin par des gloussements de mon fils, ouvrant difficilement les yeux par la lumière aveuglante des rayons du soleil, je grognais en me retournant. J'avais du encore dormis trois heures et la fatigue se faisait bel et bien ressentir à force.

« - Debout maman ! Cria mon fils quand il comprit que je ne dormais plus.

\- Julian laisse moi encore deux minutes. Grommelais-je en essayant d'ouvrir petit à petit les yeux.

\- Tata elle à dit qu'on sortait aujourd'hui alors faut que tu t'habille. Disait-il en sautant sur le lit. »

Je soufflais un bon coup puis je me levais enfin en l'attrapant par la taille puis je le blottissais contre moi en souriant pour le câlin matinal. Julian était un petit garçon du haut de ses six ans, quelqu'un de calme mais à la fois très curieux et une soif d'apprendre. Il était aussi très, très maladroit autant dire qu'il tenait vraiment de moi mais il avait le physique de son papa, que se soit les mimiques, les cheveux, les yeux et surtout son sourire.

Il savait tout de notre famille car je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il paye pour mes bêtises. Il savait parfaite qu'il avait un papa et une grande sœur mais qu'ils ne savaient qu'il était là car j'étais partie avant que moi-même je le sache. Et si j'aurais su rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Alors que je préparais mes affaires avant d'aller prendre une douche je saluais rapidement Angéla puis je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je me lavais rapidement puis une fois séchais et habillais, je me brossais les dents, les cheveux puis j'allais rejoindre mon fils et ma meilleure amie.

« - Qu'avez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Leurs demandais je.

\- On va prendre le petit déjeuné ensuite je me suis dis que tu nous ferais visiter. Me répondit Angéla en haussant les épaules. »

J'hochais la tête en souriant doucement alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de mon ventre. J'avais jusqu'à là, j'avais réussis à éviter toute sortie mais je ne pouvais pas non plus les enfermer entre quatre murs.

Alors que tout le monde enfilait des vêtements chauds, je ne disais plus un mot tellement l'angoisse prenait le dessus. Julian tenait une conversation avec Angéla mais je ne faisais pas plus attention à ce qu'ils se disaient étant sur le qui-vive à regarder partout si je ne voyais personne de mon passé.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant un café, Angéla, mon fils et moi entrons à l'intérieur puis on s'installa à une table. J'étais devenu de plus en plus anxieuse au point que je ne pouvais rien avaler.

« - La terre appelle Bella ! S'exclama mon amie en secouant sa main devant mon visage.

\- Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ? Demandais-je en grimaçant.

\- Tu veux prendre quoi ? Répéta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Un café fort, je manque de sommeil. Répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire.

Alors qu'Angela commandait, Julian me racontait se qu'il aimerait faire durant cette journée jusqu'au moment où je sentais quelqu'un me regardait me mentant très mal à l'aise. Je relevais lentement la tête puis mes yeux se posa sur un couple je suppose dont la femme me fusilla du regard. J'avalais difficilement ma salive jusqu'au moment où l'homme en face d'elle se retourne pour me regarder l'air désolé sur le visage.

« - Je ne les connais pas. Murmurais-je pour moi-même. »

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi à mon encontre. Je posais alors mon regard sur mon fils qui m'appelait en tirant sur la manche de mon manteau. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié le malaise et l'incompréhension m'avais gagné.

« - Puis aussi manger une glace même s'il fait froid. Avais-je seulement entendu.

\- Pas de glace mon cœur, après tu vas être malade. Rappliquais-je frottant doucement ses cheveux. »

Quand le serveur arriva avec notre commande, je prenais mon café puis je soufflais un peu sur le liquide chaud jetant un regard sur le couple. La jeune femme blonde était au téléphone et elle était très animé. Je secouais la tête en souriant peut être avait elle passé un début de matinée pas très agréable.

« - Tata, est ce que tu veux venir voir les animaux après ? Demanda mon fils en mangeant son gâteau.

\- Oui on ira, ta maman nous l'a dit hier. Répondit mon amie en lui souriant. »

Alors qu'ensuite on mangea tranquillement, Julian prenait son gobelet pour boire son chocolat, il recracha se qu'il avait dans la bouche et se mit à rougir comme jamais je ne l'avais vu.

« - Julian fait attention tu en as mis partout. Rouspétais-je doucement en prenant une serviette en papier pour éponger tout ça.

\- Julian tu es avec nous ? L'appela Angéla en souriant amusé. »

Je regardais mon fils qui rougissait toujours fixait un point devant lui sans pour autant bouger. J'essayais de le faire revenir parmi nous mais la seule réaction qu'il avait était de baisser sa tête. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait puis je me figeais lorsque j'entendis une voix familière m'appeler. Angéla et Julian étaient les premiers à tourner leurs têtes en direction de la personne alors que moi j'étais au ralenti déglutissant.

« - Bella, c'était bien toi ? Redemanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux lorsque je lui faisais face. En me mettant debout.

\- Al.. Alice ? Demandais-je surprise de la trouver ici. »

Puis d'un coup tout se passa très vite. Je voyais sa main dans les airs pour s'abattre violement contre ma joue. J'étais trop sonné pour réagir mais j'entendais parfaitement le cri de panique de mon fils que je voulais rassurer mais trop tétanisé pour bouger et dire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'au moment où je voyais mon garçon près d'Alice et lui mettre un coup de pied au tibia.

Désamorçais, Je réagis enfin prenant aussitôt mon fils dans les bras et quitter à vive allure le café essayant de réconforter tant bien que mal mon fils qui pleurait à chaude larme.

« - Bébé, ça va ! Regarde-moi je vais bien. Le réconfortais je en le berçant dans mes bras. »

Alors que j'attendais mon amie avec impatience, je soupirais en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi avais je appris à mon fils à mettre des coups si quelqu'un l'embêtait. Puis d'un coup je me met à rire, encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre tant que mes nerfs lâchaient. Quand Angela arriva enfin, nous retournons directement à l'hôtel alors que j'essayais de me calmer.

« - Julian je ne te savais pas comme ça. Souriait Angela à l'intention de mon fils.

\- C'est maman qui m'a appris pour me défendre. Répondait-il en essayant ses larmes.

\- Bella tu aurais pu éviter de lui apprendre de mettre un coup au tibia. La femme criait comme quoi un gamin l'avait pratiquement mis à terre et deux autres personnes l'ont rejoint ensuite je suis partie payer l'addition.

\- C'était ma belle sœur Angela, c'était ma belle-sœur. Soufflais-je paniqué en sachant que tout le monde aller le savoir maintenant.

\- Maman c'était tata Alice ? Questionna mon fils.

\- Oui bébé c'était bien elle. Répondis-je simplement.

Tout le reste de la matinée on resta dans notre chambre. J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que je devais faire ou non. Mais comme la poule mouillée que j'étais la seule chose que je voulais était de retourner à Seattle et de tirer un trait définitif sur mon passé.

« - Bella pense à ton fils avant tout. Répéta pour l'unième fois mon amie.

\- Mais Ange, s'il le repousse lui aussi ? Je ne permettrais pas qu'il souffre à cause d'eux... Enfin surtout de moi. Chuchotais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Appelle tes parents. C'est le mieux. Me dit elle en me tendant mon portable. »

Je soupirais en le prenant puis je composais le numéro. Je regardais Angéla lui demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait sortir faire un tour avec Julian ce qu'elle accepta en souriant compatissante. Une fois seule, j'appuyais sur la touche téléphone vert puis je portais le portable à mon oreille.

« - Allô ? Répondit ma mère alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues tellement elle m'avait manqué.

\- Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Dit-elle une nouvelle fois. Charlie personne ne répond. Soupira ma mère.

\- Ici chef Swan qui est à l'appareil ? Grogna mon père alors que je fermais les yeux.

\- Bon... Bonjour papa. C'est moi Bella, c'est ta fille. Répondis-je enfin.

\- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? Charlie ? »

Je fermais les yeux alors que je sanglotais silencieusement écoutant attentivement ma mère parler à mon père, qui lui resta silencieux. La peur qu'ils me raccroche au nez m'inquiétais mais je ne voulais en aucun cas perdre espoir malgré ma gorge complétement noué.

« - Allô ? Reprit alors ma mère inquiète.

\- Maman ! Sanglotais-je seulement ayant du mal à dire plus.

\- Bella c'est bien toi ? Demanda ma mère choquée.

\- Pardonne moi, je t'en prie. Ne m'en veux pas. La suppliais je alors que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus.

\- Tu es où ? Me questionna-t-elle.

\- Ici maman, à Forks. Répondis-je en gardant espoir.

\- Forks ? Mais depuis quand ? Comment tu vas ? Tu étais où tout ce temps ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- C'est long à expliquer, on peut se voir ? Vous serez seul ? Murmurais-je n'ayant pas envie d'affronter d'autre personne qu'eux pour le moment.

\- Ton frère doit venir dans l'après-midi. Me prévient-elle.

\- Je viendrais demain alors. Soupirais-je en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

\- NON ! Enfin non, je veux dire viens, je demande à ton frère de venir plus tard ou demain. Vient manger avec nous à midi. Proposa-t-elle sentant l'espoir dans sa voix.

\- Je.. Oui d'accord je viendrais. J'aurais deux personnes avec moi. La prévenais je ne voulant pas laisser ma meilleure amie et mon fils seuls.

\- Pas de problème Bella, je t'attends. Tu peux venir maintenant ça nous ferait très plaisir. Dit-elle ému comme si elle réalisait enfin.

\- A tout de suite alors. Soufflais-je avant de raccrocher. »

Alors que je posais le portable sur le lit, j'éclatais en sanglots comme pour me libérer de toute ses années. J'avais enfin l'impression de voir un peu de lumière de ma vie même si je savais parfaitement que c'était la partie la plus simple mais qu'avec mon frère et pire encore avec Edward ça ne sera pas aussi simple et je ne pouvais que les comprendre.

Après avoir séchais mes larmes, je me levais pour aller à ma valise et prendre les trois album photos que je ne quittais jamais. Je remettais mon manteau puis mes clefs de voiture. J'envoyais un message à Angéla pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre à la voiture tout en quittant la chambre.

Une fois devant celle-ci, je l'ouvrais entrant alors à l'intérieur puis j'attendais qu'elle arrive avec mon fils en posant les albums sur le siège arrière. Angéla arriva peut de temps après attachant mon fils à l'arrière puis elle monta côté passager.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Nous allons chez mes parents. Déclarais-je en conduisant.

\- On va enfin voir papy Charlie et mamie Renée ? Demanda Julian heureux d'enfin connaitre sa famille.

\- Oui mon cœur on va enfin les voir. Répondis-je en souriant. »

J'étais à la fois tendu des retrouvailles mais aussi impatiente. J'avais toujours été très proche de mon père enfant et en grandissant un peu plus de ma mère mais avec Charlie il y avait toujours ce quelque chose en plus, surement dû à notre caractère en commun. Je m'arrêtais rapidement dans un petit commerce pour prendre un pot de fleur pour ma mère ainsi qu'une bouteille pour mon père afin de ne pas arriver dans les mains vide.

Alors que je reprenais la route, pour les quelques mètres qu'il me restait à parcourir, j'évitais à tout prix de me garais trop proche de la maison de mon enfance par peur d'être découverte. Je n'étais pas encore prête à rencontrer les autres membres de ma famille même si revoir ma fille était le plus important pour moi, je ne savais pas si Edward me laisserait la voir après ma fuite.

« - On est arrivé ! Déclarais-je faiblement en coupant le contacte.

\- Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta mon amie en se détachant. »

J'hochais la tête puis je descendais de la voiture pour aller d'attacher mon fils et le faire descendre de la voiture. Même si je le savais impatient, je savais aussi qu'il était très timide. Alors que je sortais les trois albums, le pot de fleur et la bouteille, je fermais ensuite la voiture et je marchais vers la maison de mes parents sans trop penser à ce qui se passera au risque de faire demi-tour.

Une fois devant la porte, je fermais les yeux en soufflant un bon coup puis je demandais à Angela de frappais à la porte ayant les bras chargeaient. Après qu'Angela est frappait à la porte, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et mon fils se cacher derrière moi. La porte s'ouvrait lentement où est ce moi qui voyais cette scène au ralentit ? Pour découvrir mes parents.

« - Bella ! Souffla ma mère avant de me sauter dans les bras et de me serrer fortement contre elle. »

Je fermais les yeux essayant de ne pas verser les larmes qui menaçaient de coulaient nichant ma tête contre se cou ne pouvant pas la prendre dans mes bras. Quand elle se recula, je regardais mon père alors qu'Angéla prenant ce dont j'avais dans les bras pour me débarrasser. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, j'avançais de quelques pas en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« - Je suis désolé papa, vraiment désolé. M'excusais-je en laissant cette fois ci mes émotions prendre le dessus.

\- Bella ! Se reprit mon père ému au bord des larmes en s'avançant vers moi pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. »

J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et j'éclatais en sanglots. Je lui demandais de me pardonner une centaine de fois pour tout ce que j'avais fait en lui disant que je regrettais. Après un long moment dans ses bras, je me reculais essayant rapidement mes larmes. Je regardais alors mes deux parents qui eux regardaient les deux personnes avec qui j'étais.

« - Entrez donc, on va s'installer dans le salon. Déclara ma mère en nous laissant entrer. »

Je prenais Julian dans mes bras qui nicha sa tête contre mon cou puis j'entrais à l'intérieur. Je prenais le temps de regarder autour de moi laissant un sourire apparaitre lorsque je remarquais que rien n'avait changé. J'avançais lentement dans le salon pour me rendre vers la cheminée où était posé une photo de mes parents, mon frère et moi lors de la remise des diplômes.

« - Bonjour, je suis Angela la meilleure amie de Bella, tenez ceci c'est pour vous, et ceci pour vous. Se présenta mon amie en souriant. »

Alors que je me retournais, Angela donna à ma mère le pot de fleur à ma mère et la bouteille à mon père. Alors qu'ils étaient vers l'entrées du salon, je regardais mon fils en souriant doucement.

« - Tu vas dire bonjour mon cœur ? Murmurais-je doucement.

\- Tu ne restes pas loin hein ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste prêt de toi. Le rassurais-je en souriant. »

J'embrassais le bout de son nez avant de le poser par terre puis il me regarda avant de se diriger vers ses grands-parents. Je m'approchais doucement pour être vers eux puis je vis mon fils rougir alors qu'il tira sur la manche de sa grand-mère et son grand-père en même temps.

« - Bonjour papy, bonjour mamie, je suis Julian et j'ai 6 ans. Murmura-t-il mal à l'aise en baissant ensuite son regard.

\- Bonjour Julian, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Répondit ma mère en se mettant à sa hauteur. »

J'avalais difficilement ma salive en voyant mes parents me regarder et je pouvais sentir qu'ils se posaient pleins de questions. Je leurs faisais comprendre que j'y répondrais plus tard mal à l'aise. Je savais très bien qu'il fallait que je leurs raconte le pourquoi du comment de ma fuite mais aujourd'hui je voulais seulement profiter de leurs présences et de renouer avec eux.

Alors qu'on était tous sur assis au salon avec un verre à la main, mon père avait son petit fils sur ses genoux en pleine discussion, Angéla à mes côtés alors que ma mère se leva pour préparer le repas. J'avais un certain besoin de leurs poser des questions mais je ne le voulais pas devant mon fils.

« - Alors Bella que fais tu dans la vie maintenant ? Me demanda mon père.

\- Je suis directrice marketing de publicité. Avec Angela on a décidé d'ouvrir notre propre entreprise. Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Ce n'était pourtant pas ta voix, enfin je pensais que tu voulais être..

\- J'ai refait des études pour prendre ce qu'il s'offrait à moi. Le coupais-je en grimaçant légèrement. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais mis toute ma vie en question faisant une croix sur mes rêves même si j'aime mon métier. En quittant tout, je devais me débrouiller seule même si Angéla était là.

« - Je sais que tu vis à Seattle maintenant mais tu compte revenir dans le coin ? Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas papa, ma vie est là-bas maintenant donc je verrais ce que la vie me réserve. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. »

La vérité était que je mourrais d'envie de revenir mais je sais à quel point je souffrirais d'être ici s'ils avaient tiré un trait sur moi en me repoussant. Alors qu'Angéla et mon père était en pleine discussion, je fixais mon fils qui descendait des genoux de Charlie pour s'asseoir par terre et jouet avec des jeux que ma mère lui avait apportés un peu plus tôt. Je sursautais légèrement quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Ma mère décrocha puis j'écoutais attentivement ce qu'elle disait.

« - Bonjour Edward, comment tu vas ?.. Oui ça va. Emma va bien ?.. C'est bien, c'est bien. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?.. Je suis désolé mais aujourd'hui on ne va pas pouvoir, tu as demandé à Rose ou Alice ?.. C'est pour quel heure ?.. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire alors, je te rappelle après… Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Mes parents et Edward était toujours en contacte alors ? Bien sûre que oui, pour ma fille après tout ils avaient le droit de voir leur petite fille. Je fermais les yeux me sentant bête d'avoir cru le contraire. Puis quelques choses me revenaient ma mère avait dit le prénom Rose. Était-elle la nouvelle compagne d'Edward ? Je me retenais de soupirer de frustration.

Je décidais de me lever pour rejoindre ma mère, j'avais à tout prix besoin de réponse à certaine de mes questions et je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

« - Je ne te dérage pas ? Demandais-je m'installant sur une chaise.

\- Bella ! Non, non pas du tout. Tout va bien ? Me souriait-elle doucement.

\- Est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent ? Questionnais-je sans répondre à sa question.

\- Bella je ne crois pas que...

\- S'il te plait maman, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. La coupais-je en baissant la tête honteuse. »

Alors qu'elle laissa de côté ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi en prenant mes mains dans les siennes de manière réconfortante. Je levais la tête plongeant mon regard dans le sien et je pouvais voir la peine qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

« - Il faut que tu sache d'abord que c'était très dur pour tout le monde, surtout pour ton frère et Edward. Me disait elle à regret comme si elle voulait m'épargner.

\- Je suis désolé. Soufflais-je de nouveau en fermant les yeux.

\- Je pensais que ton départ était lié à ton passé, je ne pensais pas que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. M'avoua-t-elle en relâchant mes mains. »

J'ouvrais alors les yeux fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle se levait pour reprendre sa cuisine. J'étais désamorcé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment pouvait elle penser que j'étais partie pour un autre homme alors que j'aimais Edward, plus que tout.

« - Avec Edward et Emmett, on a longtemps essayé de retrouver ta trace, mais rien comme si tu avais disparu. Comme si tu étais morte. Reprenait-elle alors qu'elle était dos à moi. »

Il était vrai que j'avais tout fait pour ne laisser aucune trace de moi en sachant que mon père était de la police j'avais fait attention au début à tout et l'appartement dans lequel je vivais avec Angéla était à son nom.

« - Je ne suis pas partie pour quelqu'un d'autre maman. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça et si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, j'aurais été honnête avec Edward. Murmurais-je en me levant pour lui donner un coup de main.

\- Alors pourquoi ? On c'était vu la veille de ton départ et tu étais heureuse. Tu étais avec ton mari et ta fille. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu ferais une chose pareille. Me reprocha-t-elle.

\- Il a refait sa vie ? Demandais-je sans vraiment savoir si je voulais avoir une réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. M'avoua-t-elle avant de se reprendre après un moment d'hésitation. On le voit souvent avec la petite, parfois ils mangent avec nous mais il ne parle pas de ça, il ne parle pas de sa vie.

\- Emma, vis-à-vis de moi, enfin elle vous en parle ? Hésitais-je en sachant que cette partie était pour moi la plus douloureuse.

\- Elle sait qui est sa maman, elle a de vague souvenirs de toi et elle sait que tu l'aimes mais que la vie parfois n'est pas aussi simple. Ta fille t'aime Bella et elle ne demande qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu sois là pour elle. M'avoua-t-elle en coupant le gaz. »

De savoir que ma fille m'aime aurait dû me rendre heureuse mais ce n'était pas le cas bien au contraire. J'avais abandonné ma fille sans penser à elle. J'étais la pire des mères qui pouvait exister alors maintenant en sachant ça, comment pouvais-je me regarder en face ? Puis il y avait Emmett aussi, notre relation était bien plus que fusionnel c'était une partie de moi et j'étais une partie de lui.

« - Et Emmett maman ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle installa la table je soufflais un bon coup pour prendre les plats et les mettre sur la table.

\- Il n'est plus le même. Répondit-elle en secouant la tête avant de reprendre après un moment d'hésitation de peur que je ne puisse pas tout encaisser d'un coup. Il est devenu quelqu'un de fermé et beaucoup plus stricte avec les autres. Je pense qu'il a peur de l'abandon alors il est toujours dans le contrôle. M'avoua-t-elle tristement puis elle lâcha ce que je craignais le plus. Quand quelqu'un parlait de toi, il se montrait haineux en demandant à ce qu'on ne parle plus de toi en sa présence que tu n'avais plus rien avoir avec lui, avec nous. Edward à du même demander à Emma de ne plus poser de question sur toi durant les repas de famille. Mais je connais mon fils, il t'aime, Emmett t'aime toujours, c'est juste qu'il a souffert de ton absence et qu'il en souffre toujours. Je pense qu'Edward sauve les apparences pour Emma mais Emmett il est comme toi, quand quelque chose ne va pas, il garde tout pour lui. M'avoua-t-elle tristement. »

Alors que j'avalais difficilement ma salive, ma mère appela tout le monde pour les prévenir qu'on passait tous à table. Alors que je m'installais à une place, je sentais le regard de mon fils sur moi. Mon père s'installa en bout de table, mon fils était entre lui et moi, ma mère à côté de mon père en face de mon fils et Angéla en face de moi qui était à côté de mon père.

« - Tu pleures maman ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Je fronçais les sourcils puis je passais ma main sur mon visage me rendant compte que j'avais du versés des larmes durant ma petite discussion avec ma mère. J'adressais un sourire à Julian lui disant que ce n'était rien afin de le rassurer. Alors que tout le monde était servi et que l'on commençait à manger, je me tendais quand j'entendais ma mère discuter avec mon père.

« - Edward à appelé tout à l'heure et il veut savoir si on peut prendre Emma avant quatorze heures, il a un rendez vous important. L'informa ma mère.

\- Bien sûr, de toute façon on ne bouge pas d'ici. Répondait-il en haussant les épaules. »

Je baissais instinctivement la tête en mangeant silencieusement évitant le moindre regard. J'avais pensé pour passer l'après midi avec eux mais de savoir que ma fille allait venir, c'était hors de question que je reste là et qu'elle me voit sans l'accord d'Edward même si la seule chose que je voulais était d'être au près de ma fille, je ne voulais pas faire les choses de travers et risque de la perturber.

« - Bella, tu pourras voir ta fille comme ça. Souriait mon père.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Je partirais en même temps que vous. Déclarais-je en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas la revoir ? Souffla ma mère.

\- Je ne veux pas apparaitre dans sa vie sans qu'elle ne soit prête à me voir, je préfère qu'Edward le sache avant et ensuite je ferais les choses en conséquence. Soupirais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu vas aller le voir aujourd'hui ? Me demanda ma mère.

\- Je ne pense pas maman, à vrai dire je ne sais pas quand je serais prête, ni même si je le serais un jour, je préfère prendre mon temps pour le moment. Ça déjà était dur de revenir alors je ne veux en aucun cas me brusquer et faire n'importe quoi. »

Le reste du repas se passa calmement, je regardais mon fils qui avait tout suivi de la conversation. Je savais qu'il avait comprit de qui on parlait et j'étais fier qu'il ne pose pas la moindre question. Julian discutait avec ses grands-parents et Angéla alors que moi j'écoutais seulement quelques brides étant dans mes pensées à savoir si je devais prévenir Emmett ou Edward de mon retour en premier.

Alice était au courant de mon retour et la peur qu'elle puisse le dire à son frère me tracassais mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien enfin si elle était toujours la fille que je connaissais, elle serait que je voudrais faire les choses à mon rythme mais si elle me haïssait, elle pourrait tout dire et dans ce cas-là, j'aurais peur de fuir à nouveau par peur.

Une fois le repas terminé, je débarrassais la table pour faire la vaisselle alors que ma mère profitait de son petit fils cette fois ci avec Angela me laissant seul avec mon père. J'étais très nerveuse d'être avec lui, il avait été pendant très longtemps la personne pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie mais je savais que je l'avais déçu.

« - Est-ce que tu reviendras avant ton départ ? Me demandait-il après un long moment de silence.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup. Répondis-je simplement continuant la vaisselle.

\- Je le voudrais Bella, je voudrais avoir de nouveau ma fille près de moi. M'avoua-t-il tristement.

\- Je reviendrais alors mais j'appellerais avant et si je suis sûre de tomber sur personne d'autre avant que je me déclare. »

Une fois que la vaisselle était terminée, je me séchais les mains puis je me tournais faisant face à mon père en lui adressant un sourire sans joie. Je m'installais à ses côtés approchant la chaise le plus près de lui.

« - Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu fais, d'un côté tu reviens pour nous, pour eux mais d'un autre j'ai l'impression que tu te caches, que tu n'avais pas le choix d'être ici mais que si tu avais la possibilité, tu fuirais, encore. Disait-il légèrement perdu.

\- Avant de venir ici, j'ai pendant longtemps voulu revenir mais j'avais honte de moi alors à chaque fois je repoussais cette idée. Puis il y a quelques jours j'étais décidé, j'avais cette sensation que rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis et c'est seulement en arrivant ici que tout à changer encore. J'ai peur papa, peur qu'on me repousse, je me déteste déjà pour ce que j'ai fait. Lui expliquais-je en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie du jour au lendemain ? Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à être heureuse, je me sentais froide et je n'arrivais plus à ressentir le moindre sentiment que se soit de l'amour ou de la haine. Au début je masquais en souriant à tout le monde en pensant que c'était qu'une période à passer et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, à force quand je me suis rendu compte que rien ne changé, je voulais juste être moi-même et comme je voulais inquiéter personne, la seule solution que je pensais être la meilleure, était de partir. Lui confiais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu nous a manqué Bella, à ta mère et moi. On a toujours pensée à toi en espérant que tu sois heureuse là où tu étais. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas dire le pourquoi du comment car je connais assez bien ma fille pour savoir que tu n'aurais jamais fais ça sur un coup de tête. M'assura-t-il en prenant ma main.

On resta ainsi pendant encore un petit moment à discuter jusqu'au moment où Renée arriva dans la cuisine pour signaler qu'ils devaient se rendre chez Edward. Je me levais alors en souriant saluant mes parents, Angela faisait de même suivi par Julian. Je leurs promettais de les appeler bientôt puis quitta la maison de mon enfance.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant la voiture, je faisais monter mon fils à l'arrière en l'attachant puis je montais côté conducteur au côté d'Angéla. Pendant le trajet, elle me disait à quel point mes parents était géniaux ainsi que mon fils et qu'il était impatient de les revoir. J'étais contente pour eux même si je planifiais d'y aller seule la prochaine fois jusqu'à que je me rende compte d'une petite chose.

« - Putain ! Grognais-je en donnant un coup sur le volant.

\- Maman tu as dis un gros mot, tu vas devoir te laver la bouche au savon en rentrant. Riait mon fils.

\- Pardon mon cœur. Grimaçais-je en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Angéla inquiète.

\- J'ai oublié les albums. Faudra que je passe un coup de téléphone à mes parents d'ici une heure pour qu'ils les cachent car connaissant mon frère je crains le pire. Répondis-je en soupirant. »

Après quelques minutes de route, je me garais sur le parking de l'hôtel. Je faisais descendre mon fils puis je fermais la voiture avant de nous rendre à notre suite. Je me sentais plus légère pour le coup, avoir renouer avec mes parents m'avait fait un bien fou.

Trois heures était passé depuis que j'étais partie de chez mes parents et j'avais appelé ma mère. Je lui avais prévenu que j'avais oublié mes albums photos au salon lui priant de les cacher dans sa chambre de peur que quelqu'un tombe dessus ce qu'elle a acceptait de faire. J'avais prévenu aussi que j'allais envoyer Angela les chercher.

Alors que Julian était endormi sur le lit, je rejoignais Angéla qui était revenu depuis une demi-heure avec les albums, sur le sien en souriant. Nous discutions durant une bonne partie de la journée jusqu'à lui demander si elle avait vu mon frère mais elle m'avait dit que non, elle avait attendu dehors. Je réveillais mon fils pour qu'il ne dorme pas trop, pour qu'il puisse dormir cette nuit et on commandait notre dîner à l'hôtel ne voulant pas bouger et puis on allait se coucher quand il commençait à se faire tard.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais la première à être levé et sans faire de bruit, je prenais des vêtements propres pour ensuite filer dans la salle de bain et me préparer. Alors que j'étais sous l'eau, je repensais à la veille, les retrouvailles avec mes parents. J'étais heureuse mais sans l'être complètement et je me demandais si j'aurais le courage d'affronter le reste de ma famille mais ça rien était sûre, surtout en sachant que mon frère m'en voulait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Après une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain, je ressortais enfin prête. J'allais vers le lit d'Angéla pour la réveiller et une fois cette dernière debout, j'allais sur le mien pour réveiller mon bébé pendant que mon amie se préparer à son tour.

« - Bébé, tu te réveil ? Murmurais-je en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. »

Je restais ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes afin qu'il se réveil doucement. Une fois qu'il avait les yeux bien ouverts, je préparais ses affaires en souriant doucement alors qu'il me parlait de ses grands-parents avec enthousiaste.

« - C'était trop bien maman, tu crois qu'on pourra y aller après ? Me demanda-t-il en me suppliant.

\- Demain Julian, on ne va pas y aller tous les jours. Répondis-je en cherchant un pantalon dans la valise.

\- Oh maman, s'il te plait ! Je veux y retourner. Insistait-il en faisant une moue boudeuse. »

Je lâchais un soupire, j'avais prévu d'y aller mais seule, afin de pouvoir parlait plus ouvertement. Je grimaçais légèrement face à la moue de mon fils puis malgré je secouais la tête. Avant tout je devais tout mettre à plat avec eux et tous leurs dire.

« - Aujourd'hui tu vas passer la journée avec ta tante, ensuite je verrais avec eux pour y aller le soir. Est-ce que ça te va ? Proposais-je en posant alors tous les vêtements sur le lit.

\- Maintenant ça sera mieux non ? Disait-il en souriant.

\- Si on peut les voir ça sera que ce soir et non avant. Ce n'est pas négociable. M'exclamais-je. »

J'entendais mon fils soupirait alors qu'il prenait ses vêtements puis quand Angéla sortait enfin de la petite pièce, j'emmenais Julian avec moi pour lui faire prendre sa douche. Une fois que tout le monde était prêt, je discutais avec Angéla.

« - Je t'ai mis de l'argent comme ça tu pourras faire le tour et visiter tout un tas de truc avec Julian et payer le restaurant. L'avertis-je.

\- Tu sais que je peux moi-même payer pour mon neveu. Ripostait-elle en refusant l'argent.

\- J'y tient ! Je pense revenir dans l'après midi de toute façon. Puis si tu as le temps, comme la semaine prochaine c'est Noël, essaye de prendre des trucs, comme ça on ne fera pas tout à la dernière minute. Murmurais-je discrètement pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

\- D'accord ! Toute façon pour les cadeaux on fera ça ensemble hum ? Simple question, on le fait ici ou chez nous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas Angela, pour le moment rien à changer, alors ça sera chez nous. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. »

Alors qu'il était dix heures et demi, je me décidais enfin de quitter l'hôtel après avoir embrassait mon fils en lui faisant un câlin et je remerciais mon amie de me garder Julian. Je prenais les albums photos de la veille, me disant que cette fois ci, j'aurais plus de temps pour les montrer à mes parents bien que mon père fût du matin, je savais que ma mère était de repos par les vacances scolaire alors la grande discussion aura seulement lieu après le repas. Une fois devant chez eux, je garais ma voiture un peu plus loin. Je prenais les albums photos puis j'avançais devant la porte d'entrée et frappais à la porte par trois petits coups.


	2. Chapitre 2

A présent j'étais devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de mes parents à attendre que ma mère vienne m'ouvrir. J'étais impatiente de passer la journée avec eux mais j'avais tout de même la boule au ventre en sachant que je devrais tout leurs dire afin qu'ils puissent comprendre le pourquoi de mon départ. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin, je sursautais légèrement puis j'adressais un sourire à ma mère en voyant qu'elle avait plein de farine sur le visage.

« - Bella ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Vas y entre je t'en prie. M'invita Renée en souriant.

\- Bonjour maman, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance. Demandais-je en entrant à l'intérieur.

\- Oh non ne t'en fait pas, je préparais le repas pour m'avancer un peu. Me rassura-t-elle en souriant en fermant la porte derrière moi. »

Je m'avançais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire la bise. J'avançais par la suite dans le salon posant les albums sur le canapé puis je retirais mon manteau allant l'accrocher sur le porte manteau.

« - Tu es venu toute seule ? Me questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, je me suis dis que je pourrais parler plus ouvertement. Bien que Angéla sache tout, Julian sait juste les grandes lignes et je préfère l'épargner avec certains détails. Il est très impatient de revenir. Révélais-je en souriant alors que je la suivais dans la cuisine.

\- Tu es une bonne mère Bella, tu l'as toujours était. Me disait-elle en reprenant sa cuisine.

\- Merci maman. J'ai ramené les albums photos, comme hier on n'a pas trop eu le temps. L'informais-je en l'aidant à cuisinier. »

J'étais mal à l'aise, elle m'avait dit que j'étais une bonne mère mais je n'en croyais pas un mot. Après tout j'étais celle qui avait abandonné sa fille. J'avais envie de voir mon bébé qui avait maintenant treize ans, la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer tellement fort contre moi en lui demandant pardon.

Alors que le repas était en train de cuir ainsi que le gâteau, je mettais la table alors que ma mère s'installa sur une chaise. J'allais en face d'elle une fois que j'avais finis de mettre les assiettes, les couverts et les verres.

« - Que s'est-il passait Bella, pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Souffla Renée en me regardant.

\- Après le repas maman et je préfère attendre papa aussi. Mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour répondre à toute vos questions. Répondis-je en grimaçant. »

Il fallait absolument que je trouve la force de tout dire même le plus douloureux. Ils savaient tous une partie, ce qui avaient déclenché se mal-être mais le reste était passé sous silence parce que j'avais supplié Edward de ne rien dire et j'espérais qu'il avait tenu parole. Je savais que je n'avais fait que des mauvais choix et que ça m'avait conduit à fuir. Je soupirais silencieusement en fermant quelques secondes les yeux.

« - Est-ce qu'Edward est au courant de ce que tu vas nous révéler ? Murmura-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui, il sait tout maman. Mais je pense qu'il ne sait pas l'impact que ça eu sur moi. Je me forçais à être heureuse, à faire comme si tout allait bien. Donc il ne doit pas penser que tout est liés. Soufflais-je pensivement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de partir ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est compliqué, je crois que sur le moment je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Le seul truc que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que je fasse semblant. Semblant d'être bien, d'être heureuse alors qu'au final je ne ressentais rien, j'étais juste une coquille vide. J'étais juste froide et irritable pour pas grand-chose et constamment. Révélais-je en haussant les épaules. »

Un frisson m'avait parcouru tout le corps avec horreur, c'était une partie de ma vie qui était pour moi la pire, une période que j'aurais voulu à tout prix oublier. Alors que ma mère était prête à me reposer une question, j'entendais une voiture et je savais que c'était Charlie qui venait d'arriver.

Alors qu'il était entré dans la maison, je me levais afin de l'accueillir. Lorsque j'étais enfant, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte, je descendais de ma chambre en vitesse pour lui sauter dans les bras, heureuse de le retrouver. J'aimais cette époque j'étais insouciante de se que pouvait être la vie. Ça me manque.

Alors qu'il était entré dans la cuisine, je m'avançais vers lui puis comme une petite fille je me jetais dans ses bras en le serrant contre moi en tout fermant les yeux. Sept ans de perdu pour rien ou parce que je n'avais pas réussi à me prendre en main.

« - Bonjour papa ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne matinée.

\- Bonjour Bella. Je sentais mon père ému.»

Je sentais les bras de mon père autour de moi et c'était d'un tel réconfort que j'aurais voulu y rester pendant des heures. Alors que je me reculais, Charlie disait qu'il allait se changer puis qu'il arriverait après pour qu'on puisse passer à table.

Alors que je retournais à ma place, avec ma mère on attendait mon père. Il revenait une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard en s'installant à sa place habituelle. Alors qu'on parlait un peu de tout et de rien, ma mère avait décidé de me parler de mon frère.

« - Tu comptes lui dire quand que tu es ici ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur car je ne sais pas comment agir, est ce que je dois l'appeler ? Me pointer quelque part à un endroit où il sera ? Me pointer chez lui ? Répondis-je complétement perdu.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête. Tu devrais agir sans trop te poser de question. M'assura mon père. »

J'aurais voulu mais après ce qu'avait dit ma mère à son sujet vis-à-vis de moi, l'envie d'aller à sa rencontre pour un face à face, n'était pas ce que je voulais en sachant qu'il pouvait mal réagir. Je grimaçais légèrement me rendant compte que le seul truc que j'avais à faire était de l'appeler mais là encore il pouvait me raccrocher au nez.

Le repas se passa tranquillement dans la bonne humeur repoussant dans un coin de ma tête ce qui allait suivre par la suite. Alors que mon père alla dans le salon, je faisais la vaisselle avec l'aide de ma mère. Rapidement, trop rapidement à mon gout, j'allais rejoindre mon père après avoir tout finis puis je m'installais sur le canapé au côté de ma mère en prenant ainsi les album photos.

« - Je voulais que vous puissiez voir les photos de Julian quand il était petit. Déclarais-je en prenant l'album en question et de l'ouvrir. »

Je leurs montrais toute sorte de photos en leurs expliquant à chaque fois le moment en question et ainsi partager certain souvenir que j'avais. Mes parents avaient l'air d'être émerveillait par certaines photos et j'en était heureuse. Puis comme voulant repousser encore plus le moment, j'ouvrais un autre album, celui de ma fille avec un pincement au cœur. Julian connaissait chaque membre de notre famille grâce aux photos particulièrement. On se racontait des souvenirs heureux et triste.

« - Puis tu es partie. Disait ma mère en refermant l'album. »

Alors que j'allais m'excuser de nouveau pour ensuite tout leurs raconter, mon portable se mettait à sonner. Je fronçais les sourcils en le prenant puis en remarquant que c'était Angela, je soupirais de soulagement en la remerciant d'être intervenu à ce moment-là. Je m'excusais au près de mes parents puis alla dans la cuisine pour prendre l'appel.

« - Angela, tout va bien ? Souriais-je.

\- Bella ! Je suis… je suis désolé. J'ai tourné la tête seulement deux minutes. Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? Que c'était-il passé ? Paniquais-je moi-même à l'entendre ainsi.

\- Je suis à l'hôpital aux deuxième, Julian il, il est tombé du...

\- J'arrive ! La coupais-je. »

Je raccrochais aussitôt alors que des larmes d'angoisse coulaient sur mes joues. Je connaissais assez Angela, pour savoir que si elle était à l'hôpital pour Julian, c'était pour un truc assez grave et Julian étant assez maladroit, ça n'arranger pas non plus.

Je voyais mon père assez tendu mais je ne cherchais pas à comprendre plus, j'attrapais les albums tout en essayant de contrôler ma respiration pour ne pas éclater en sanglots tellement j'étais angoissé pour mon bébé.

« - Je suis désolé, je dois aller à l'hôpital, Julian est là-bas. M'excusais-je de devoir partir ainsi. »

Alors que j'avais mis manteau, je posais ma main pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais sans comprendre se qu'il se passait je prenais la porte en pleine face, me faisant reculer et perdant l'équilibre je tombais sur les fesses. Je me levais sentant un liquide chaud couler de mon nez mais je ne m'y attardais pas plus que ça. Alors que je relevais la tête, je tombais nez à nez avec Emmett.

« - Be.. Bella ? Souffla mon frère choqué de me voir.

\- Je suis désolé. Grimaçais-je. »

Et sans perdre plus de temps, en voyant qu'Emmett ne réagissait pas, je quittais cette maison en trombe, jusqu'à la voiture posant les albums dans le coffre et je partais en direction de l'hôpital. J'essayais de me vider la tête pour me concentrer sur la route et ne penser à rien d'autre passant de temps à ma main sur mon nez en sang.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking, je me garais à la première place que je voyais de libre puis sans attendre je sortais de la voiture en la fermant puis dans une course folle, j'entrais dans l'établissement et grimper jusqu'au deuxième étages prenant les escaliers. Quand j'arrivais, je cherchais partout pour savoir où était Angela, dans les salles d'attente de l'étage. Alors que je la voyais assise les mains sur son visage, je m'avançais vers elle en me mordant la lèvre.

« - Angéla ! Soufflais-je en déclarant ainsi ma présence.

\- Bella ! Je suis tellement désolé, je ne le voulais pas, je n'ai pas compris. Voulait-elle m'expliquer.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je froidement sans le vouloir.

\- On a était dans un parc après avoir mangé une glace puis il a trébuché je crois et il est tombé par terre. M'avoua-t-elle désolé.

\- Que dise les médecins ? Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Il serait tombé sur son bras, il serait cassé rien de grave mais je sais que...

\- Ce n'est rien alors hein ? La coupais-je pour être rassurer.

\- Ils m'ont dit que non, il aura un plâtre. Ils sont en train de le soigner. Tu l'aurais entendu hurler, je me sens horrible. Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Sanglota mon amie. »

Je m'installais sur la chaise à côté d'elle puis je fermais les yeux alors que j'éclatais en sanglot. Plus de peur de mal, me répétais-je pour me calmer. Alors que j'étais dans mon monde à me rassurer, Angéla me signala pour mon nez je me bouchais la narine en grimaçant de douleur. Toujours les yeux fermaient, je me figeais quand je me remémorais tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'appel. Emmett.

« - Bella, ça va ? Tu as l'air tendu. Chuchota ma meilleure amie.

\- J'ai vu mon frère. Soupirais-je en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

\- Vous avez parlé ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma main libre.

\- Non je suis partie comme une voleuse, encore. Mais cette fois ci c'était pour venir ici. Avouais-je en soupirant. »

J'avais revu Emmett, il savait que j'étais ici maintenant. Alors que je me focalisais sur mon fils, commençant à être impatiente de cette attente, je me levais pour faire les cent pas quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je fronçais les sourcils sortant de la petite salle pour voir mes parents. Instinctivement je me suis mise à courir pour me jeter dans les bras de mon père pleurant une nouvelle fois.

« - Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Souffla mon père en caressant mon dos.

\- Julian c'est cassé le bras. Sanglotais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu… Tu n'as jamais pleuré pour ça, tu sais que ce n'est rien hein ? Voulait-il me rassurer. »

Comment lui expliquait quel genre de mère j'étais devenu maintenant ? Parano et surprotectrice à la fois ? Il le comprendra bien avec le temps. Alors que je me défaisais de son étreinte, je voyais mon frère au loin dans le couloir, son regard était tellement noir et haineux que j'en avait froid dans le dos.

« - On ne lui a rien dit. Rien du tout. Souffla ma mère. »

J'hochais simplement la tête puis au moment où je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, un médecin demanda la famille du petit Julian alors je me retournais en me déclarant que j'étais sa mère puis en voyant que je connaissais le médecin, je grimaçais.

« - Suivait moi pour remplir des papiers. Disait-il en souriant. »

Je suivais le médecin en me mordant la lèvre alors qu'on entrait dans son bureau. Il me donna plusieurs papiers à remplir et à signer.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu, il ne m'a…

\- Il ne le sait pas, il y a juste mes parents depuis hier et Emmett par accident tout à l'heure. Le coupais-je.

\- Tu as refais ta vie alors. Affirma-t-il tristement.

\- Carlisle, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ne me pose pas de question car je ne suis pas en état et j'espère que tu ne diras rien. Le suppliais-je silencieusement.

\- Je ne dirais rien mais il est en droit de le savoir.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Julian je veux dire, comment il va ? Demandais-je en voulant changer de conversation.

\- Il va bien, il est très courageux. Si tu as fini, je t'emmène le voir. »

Une fois terminé, il prenait les papiers qu'il rangea dans un dossier puis il se leva en quittant le bureau. Je le suivais sans attendre pour aller voir mon fils. Quand il entra dans une pièce, je voyais un médecin de dos en train de lui parler mais je n'y faisais pas attention et alla prendre mon bébé dans mes bras.

« - J'ai eu tellement peur mon bébé, je ne te laisserais plus, promis. Soufflais-je en le berçant contre moi.

\- Ça va maman, je n'ai même pas eu mal, regarde mon bras. Souriait mon fils en me montrant son plâtre.

\- Merci Carlisle d'avoir prit soin de mon fils. Murmurais-je.

\- Il ne risquait pas grand-chose Bella, un bras cassé ce n'est rien. Souriait-il avec douceur. »

Alors que j'étais seule avec mon fils dans la chambre, je me posais sur le lit avec lui toujours dans mes bras, il me demanda s'il était son grand père et je lui affirmais que oui. Il souriait heureux de l'avoir enfin vu et je remerciais d'avoir un fils timide pour ne pas blablater et faire de gaffe. Alors que j'embrassais mon fils attendant d'avoir un bon de sorti, la porte s'ouvrait sur Angela et ma famille.

« - Comment tu vas mon bonhomme ? Souffla Angela en prenant Julian dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu mal, enfin si un peu mais plus maintenant. Souriait mon fils.

\- Salut toi, tu viens voir ta grand-mère. Salua ma mère. »

En sachant que mon fils était bien entouré, je décidais de le laisser profiter de ses grands parents pour sortir de la chambre en soufflant un bon coup. Ce n'était rien du tout, ton fils est heureux et surtout il va bien me disais je pour laisser retomber la pression. Je décidais d'aller dans les toilettes pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, quand je tombais de nouveau nez à nez avec mon frère. Je fermais les yeux en cherchant à savoir ce que je devais faire rapidement.

« - Emmett ? Appelais-je en ouvrant alors les yeux. »

Celui me regarda enfin, alors que je n'osais pas bouger, je ne savais pas si de devais soutenir son regard où non.

 _Il n'est plus le même. Il est devenu quelqu'un de fermé et beaucoup plus stricte avec les autres. Je pense qu'il a peur de l'abandon alors il est toujours dans le contrôle. Quand quelqu'un parlait de toi, il se montrait haineux en demandant qu'on ne parle plus de toi en sa présence que tu n'avais plus rien avoir avec lui, avec nous. Edward à du même demander à Emma de ne plus poser de question sur toi durant les repas de famille. Mais je connais mon fils, il t'aime, Emmett t'aime toujours, c'est juste qu'il a souffert de ton absence et qu'il en souffre toujours. Je pense qu'Edward sauve les apparences pour Emma mais Emmett il est comme toi, quand quelque chose ne va pas, il garde tout pour lui._

Les paroles de Renée me revenaient. Emmett m'aime, il m'aime toujours mais alors pourquoi ce regard ? Je continuais à plonger mon regarde dans le sien, je l'avais déçu, il ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec moi.

« - Dire que je me suis privé ! Cracha-t-il haineux. Je vois que d'autre on continuait leurs vies comme si de rien n'était.

\- Emmett, je…

\- Il le sait au moins que tu es ici ? Me coupait-il en restant froid.

\- Je n'ai…

\- Je m'en fou de ta vie, égoïste que tu es, de toute façon je ne vois pas ce que je fais là. Répliquait-il de nouveau avant de tourner les talons.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois attends ! Emmett. L'appelais-je en courant vers lui puis je le tirais par le tee-shirt pour qu'il s'arrête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, mais tu te fou de la gueule de qui ? Sept ans putain, sept ans que j'attends que tu reviennes, alors que tu donnais aucun signe de vie à personne. Hurla-t-il en serrant les points. Et tu te repointe ici avec qui ? Un gamin que tu as pondu je ne sais où et ton mec.

\- Je t'en prie Emmett, écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'ai fait ça. Le suppliais-je au bord des larmes.

\- A l'inverse de toi, moi j'ai mis ma vie sur pause, parce que je ne me voyais pas avancer sans toi à mes côtés. Jour et nuit je me demandais si tu allais bien, si tu allais revenir. Sept ans à comprendre pourquoi tu es partie sans dire un mot à personne. Tu te souviens d'Emma ? Ta fille, qui attend elle aussi après sa mère. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi sans te soucier de qui tu laissais derrière et là tu reviens la bouche en cœur en pensant que tout le monde allé te tomber dans les bras ? Grogna-t-il en hurlant toujours. »

J'avais fermé les yeux, encaissant tout ce que mon frère me jeter à la figure. Je ne voulais pas pleurer encore, j'essayais de retenir ses larmes alors que ma gorge était nouée. Quelques larmes réussissaient à couler mais je savais que je devais me montrer forte. La question qui traversait mon esprit était de savoir pourquoi tout le monde croyait que j'avais refait ma vie alors qu'il était le portrait craché d'Edward. Où était-il aveuglé par la tristesse ou la haine qu'ils avaient à mon égard.

« - Tu sais Emmett, il y a des personnes qui murissent plus vite que d'autre, certains sont plus fragiles que d'autre parce que leur vie n'a pas été simple. Il y a des choses que personne ne peut comprendre, j'étais seule, seule dans se putain de mal être qui me ronger chaque jour un peu plus. Et à qui j'aurais pu en parler sans qu'on me dise, que ce n'était pas ma faute ? Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas envie d'entendre. Redescend Emmett, je ne t'ai obligé à rien dans l'avancement de ta vie. Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux, je suis peut-être revenu pour te dire de faire ta vie sans te soucier de moi. Balançais-je sous l'énervement. »

Je tournais les talons puis je remarquais que tout le monde était là, en train de nous regarder. Julian était inquiet ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Mes parents et Carlisle essayaient eux aussi de comprendre mais je ne voulais rien dire de plus. Peut être fallait il que je tire un trait définitif sur mon passé. Je n'avais plus ma place ici et ça Emmett me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

« - Julian, Angéla, vous venez ? On rentre chez nous. On n'a plus rien à faire ici, a Forks. Déclarais-je en croisant les bras, signe que je me refermais sur moi-même tellement que j'étais blessé.

\- Bella, tu devrais parler à mon fils avant de partir. Souligna Carlisle en s'approchant de moi.

\- Dite lui de faire sa vie, qu'il n'a plus rien à attendre de moi. Murmurais-je difficilement sachant que je l'aimais toujours.

\- Tu… tu laisses ta fille ? Elle a besoin de toi Bella. Me rappela ma mère tristement. »

Je secouais la tête en fermant les yeux alors que j'éclatais en sanglots. Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à me faire du mal ? N'avais-je pas assez souffert par le passé ? Forks n'était décidemment pas la ville que je portais dans mon cœur, elle était signe de souffrance à mon égard. Alors que je prenais Julian dans mes bras, Angéla à mes côtés, je tournais de nouveau les talons pour faire face de nouveau à mon frère.

« - Tu as gagné Emmett, sois fier de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas revenu la bouche en cœur pour avoir votre pardon. Disons que je suis juste venu voir les parents et maintenant je repars. Que ta vie soit bien tranquille, tu ne me reverras plus. Adieu. »

C'est sur ses derniers mots que je quittais cet hôpital et je me rendais à ma voiture. J'attachais Julian derrière puis je montais côté conducteur au côté d'Angéla.

« - Je suis désolé. Murmura mon amie en prenant ma main.

\- J'ai fait une erreur en revenant. Il… Je ne ressens rien Angéla, je ne ressens rien du tout. Pleurais-je de panique.

\- Parce que tu es blessé, alors que tu te protège comme ça. Tu ne vas pas redevenir celle que tu étais Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Me consola-t-elle en me berçant. »

Après un moment, j'étais enfin calmé et je prenais la route en direction de notre hôtel sans un mot. J'allais devoir faire nos valises et demain à la première heure je partirais.

 **Point de vue Charlie.**

J'avais une grande et belle famille, j'étais un père mais aussi un grand père. Ma fille avait fait de moi un grand père et je devais l'avouer j'étais fou de ma petite fille autant que je le suis de ma fille. J'aime aussi mon fils, mais il était plus avec sa mère. Le fils de sa mère. Mais voilà depuis sept ans, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Renée, ma femme était aussi dévastée que en apprenant la fuite de notre fille, Bella. Mais je tenais le coup grâce à eux. Ma femme, mon fils et surtout ma petite fille. J'avais toujours eu espoir qu'elle revienne un jour, puis il y a eu ce fameux jour où en un coup de téléphone, mon cœur avait explosé de joie.

Ma fille, ma Bella était enfin là, à quelques mètres de moi. J'étais impatient, ma femme aussi car on allait enfin la revoir. Quand elle était venue, j'avais vu son amie et ce magnifique petit garçon, son fils. J'avais plein de question à lui poser, j'ai pensé même qu'elle avait fait sa vie mais non elle avait juste avancé professionnellement. Ce petit garçon était aussi celui d'Edward mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle n'était pas prête et moi ? Je voulais tout faire tant qu'elle restait ici près de moi. Etais-je égoïste pour vouloir garder ma fille ici ? Oui certainement mais dans le fond, je m'en foutais, elle était là, elle était revenue pour nous. Je voulais même qu'elle reste dormir mais elle avait peur alors j'opinais, pour rien au monde je voulais faire quelques choses qui puisse le faire partir. Mais voilà mon problème était que je ne lui disais pas, je ne lui disais pas que je l'aimais, je ne lui disais pas à quel point j'aurais tout fait pour elle.

Elle était revenue. Ma fille, ma Bella. Renée était heureuse elles ont beaucoup parlé ensemble. Le soir j'avais fait éveiller Renée jusqu'à pas d'heure parce qu'il fallait que je parle de Bella, encore et encore même si c'était pour répéter la même chose. Puis elle était revenue le lendemain, elle m'a carrément sauté dans les bras et j'étais heureux, fou de joie, c'était mon bébé. Puis après tout à dérapé et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Très peur. Alors que je restais là à écouté mon fils et ma fille se crier dessus, j'aurais dû m'interposer, détendre l'atmosphère mais je n'ai pas bougé. J'étais resté là, sans bouger a assisté à cette scène comme un con.

Ma fille pleurait, ma fille souffrait, ma fille voulait partir. Encore. Je regardais alors mon fils qui était resté là il souffrait lui aussi, autant que moi parce que c'était sa sœur. Je m'avançais vers lui, j'aurais pu hurler, gueuler, m'énerver ou même pleurer parce qu'elle partait. Mais au lieu de ça, je prenais mon fils dans mes bras et comme le petit garçon qu'il était, il c'était mis à pleurer.

Mon petit garçon, mon fils, le fils à sa mère. Il pleurait dans mes bras parce qu'il souffrait autant que moi. Je posais une main dans son dos que je tapais doucement pour le réconforter. Je voulais pleurer mais je me devais d'être fort pour lui, pour eux.

« - Papa ! Sangla Emmett dans mes bras.

\- Ce n'est rien Emmett, calme-toi. Le rassurais-je.

\- Pourquoi elle ne veut pas comprendre que je souffre de tout ça, pourquoi elle veut repartir alors qu'elle aurait dû me dire qu'elle était ici pour rester et ne plus jamais repartir. Pourquoi papa ? »

J'aurais voulu lui répondre pour le rassurer mais je n'en étais pas capable. Le départ le Bella avait eu le plus de conséquence sur mon fils. En perdant Bella, j'avais aussi perdu Emmett. Il n'était plus le même, du garçon jovial, drôle et insouciant qui prenait la vie au second degré, il était devenu dur, stricte et trop sérieux. Comme s'il attendait un faux pas de son entourage. Il avait peur de souffrir à nouveau même s'il souffrait toujours de l'absence de sa sœur.

Ma femme arriva elle aussi les larmes aux yeux et je la prenais dans mes bras. Ma femme et mon fils mes seuls soutient. Puis Carlisle arriva peu de temps après en se raclant la gorge. Le beau père de Bella, le père de son mari mais surtout le grand-père de mes petits-enfants. Je me reculais lentement laissant la place à ma femme de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le consoler et moi je partais avec Carlisle, il avait besoin de parler.

« - Depuis quand tu sais qu'elle est revenue ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hier. Répondis-je simplement.

\- Il faut que je le dise à Edward, il doit le savoir pour la…

\- Non ne fait pas ça. Elle le fera elle-même. Le coupais-je.

\- Charlie, elle va partir. Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Elle ne le fera pas ! Essayais-je de me convaincre. »

Je marchais dans le couloir de l'hôpital cherchant un moyen de la faire rester. Il fallait que je me rende à hôtel pour la convaincre de ne pas m'abandonner une nouvelle fois, que j'avais besoin de ma fille pour être pleinement heureux. Ma femme, mon fils et ma fille.

« Est-ce que se soir, vous pouvez venir à la maison manger ? Esmée, Edward et toi ? Demandais-je.

\- Et Emma ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je grimaçais légèrement, Bella n'aurait pas voulu que la petite le sache avant ou en même temps que son père. Elle voulait qu'Edward le sache avant pour justement la préparer. Réfléchis Charlie et vite.

« - Emmett la gardera ! Alors c'est bon pour ce soir ? M'impatientais-je.

\- Oui, oui ! Il faut juste que je vois ça avec Edward. Répondait-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien, appelle-moi et essaye de le convaincre. Lui ordonnais-je. »

Je partais rejoindre ma famille trouvant un Emmett plus calme. Il fallait que tout se déroule comme prévu, que ma fille ne quitte pas Forks et que je retrouve ma famille au complet. Il le fallait pour tout le monde.

« - Emmett, est ce que se soir tu veux bien garder Emma ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui. Répondait-il en hochant la tête.

\- Bien, alors appel Edward et dis-lui que tu veux prendre la petite.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Charlie ? Me demanda ma femme en plissant les yeux.

\- J'essaye de réunir toute ma famille. Soufflais-je. Je vais essayer de voir Bella, Renée prépare le repas Carlisle, Esmée et Edward viendront et toi Emmett s'il te plait, rentre chez toi et repose-toi. »

Alors que je saluais mon fils, je quittais l'hôpital rapidement. Je prenais ma voiture et je roulais vers le seul hôtel de Forks en croisant les doigts pour que ma fille y soit toujours.

 **Point de vue Bella.**

Je regardais Julian en train de dormir confortablement sur le lit en lui caressant les cheveux. Il était épuisé de sa journée et moi aussi mais je ne voulais pas dormir. Il c'était endormit directement quand on est rentrée et moi je me repassais sans cesse ce qui c'était passé à l'hôpital et j'ai vite compris que mon frère ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie. Il me haïssait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Fuir. Voila ce que je comptais faire mais cette fois ci pour de bon, si la haine de mon frère était aussi forte que ça, je ne voulais pas imaginer la haine que pouvait éprouver Edward à mon égard. J'étais qu'une putain de froussarde qui n'assumer rien du tout.

« - Bella je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pas maintenant. Même si ça tourne mal, tu devrais le dire à Edward au moins d'avoir la chance de trouver une place au près de ta fille. Murmura Angéla.

\- Elle me déteste. J'ai tout perdu et je dois assumer. Dis-je froidement.

\- Comme tu veux mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la solution. Déclara-t-elle avant d'aller dans son lit. »

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux ayant la sensation que mon amie ne voulait pas quitter Forks pour une raison que j'ignore. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'entendais quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je laissais Angela allait voir qui c'était ne voulant pas quitter Julian. Puis j'entendais la voix de mon père alors je fronçais les sourcils en me levant puis je m'approchais de la porte d'entrée.

« - Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je surprise en le voyant ici.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler cinq minutes tous les deux ? Souffla-t-il. »

Alors que j'hésitais à laisser Julian, j'hochais tout de même la tête en me disant qu'il sera avec Angela. J'enfilais mon manteau puis quitta la suite et l'hôtel. On se baladait ensemble dans les rues de Forks.

« - Est-ce que tu peux m'accorder ta soirée ? Me demandait mon père.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Soupirais-je.

\- J'ai invité Carlisle, Esmée et… Edward à manger. M'avoua-t-il penaud.

\- Non, les foudres d'Emmett m'ont bien refroidi pour le coup et j'en ai marre qu'on me juge sans comprendre. Je veux qu'on m'en veille parce que je suis partie, mais pas comme l'a fait Emmett. J'ai agi égoïstement, j'en suis conscience mais je suis déjà à bout. Disais-je sans la moindre émotion.

\- Bella, écoute-moi. Ils viennent à dix-neuf heures, je voulais préparer Edward en lui disant que tu étais revenu. Toi tu viendrais plus tard, par exemple ta mère peut t'appeler pour te dire de venir quand elle pensera que c'est bon. M'expliqua-t-il. »

Je réfléchissais à ce que disait mon père. C'était une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Peut être que ça aurait pu se faire avec Emmett si je n'avais pas été buté à vouloir garder mon retour. Mais s'il ne me pardonnait pas, s'il ne voulait pas que j'entre dans la vie de notre fille ?

« - Il doit le savoir Bella et j'avoue que je ne veux plus que parte. J'ai besoin de ma fille au près de moi mais surtout, ta fille à besoin de toi aussi Bella. Soupira mon père.

\- J'ai peur ! Je me sens tellement seule et tellement minable. Avouais-je finalement.

\- Je suis là Bella et ta mère aussi. Tu n'es plus seule. Me réconfortait-il en prenant ma main.

\- Je l'aime encore, le rejet d'Emmett me détruit, le sien me mettra plus bas que terre.

\- Si tout se passe bien et si ton frère c'est calmé alors on le fera venir mais seulement s'il est calmé. Et j'aimerais que tu me donne ton numéro pour que je puisse te contacter. »

Après un long moment d'hésitation, j'acceptais enfin car je voulais y croire même si c'était dur, je voulais croire que j'avais encore une place parmi eux. Alors que je sortais un bout de papier de mon sac et un stylo, je notais mon numéro que je donnais ensuite à Charlie. Alors qu'il voulait retourner à l'hôtel, je lui disais d'y aller, que je voulais faire un tour.

Alors que je me retrouvais seule, je marchais tranquillement dans Forks tout en regardant mon alliance. Edward était l'amour de ma vie, je n'en avais jamais douté mais lui peut-être avait il retrouvait quelqu'un et en profitera pour demander le divorce. Je sais que je lui accorderais sans rien dire parce que j'étais en faute et qu'il avait le droit de vivre sa vie. Alors que je relevais la tête, je me rendais compte que j'étais devant le lycée. Ma rencontre avec Edward et le début de notre histoire commençait ici.

 _Flash-Back :_

 _J'étais avec Emmett au lycée, il avait un an de plus que moi mais comme j'avais sauté une classe, on était au même niveau en étude. Je n'avais seulement quinze ans mais je me sentais à part des autres. Emmett était tout le contraire de moi, il était sociable et pouvait se faire des amis en très peu de temps alors que moi mes seuls amis étaient les livres. Alors qu'on se chamailler dans les couloirs, il m'avait poussé sans vouloir me faire mal mais ayant deux pieds gauches, j'avais détalé sur un mec de tout mon long. J'avais rougis en fermant les yeux tellement que j'étais gêné et je pestais contre mon frère d'avoir fait ça quand j'entendais le mec sous moi se racler la gorge._

 _« - Désolé. Murmurais-je en grimaçant. »_

 _Je me relevais évitant précieusement le regard du mec sur qui j'étais tombé puis je me rendais compte que mon frère avait déjà quitté les lieux. Alors que je commençais à partir, je sentais une main sur mon bras qui me retenais._

 _« - Est-ce que tu t'en fais mal ? Me demandait-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Non, tout va bien ! Hum, je suis désolé, mon abruti de frère ma poussé et je ne suis pas très stable sur mes jambes. Murmurais-je en rougissant de nouveau._

 _\- Je m'appelle Edward, tu dois être Bella non ? Me demandait-il en souriant. »_

 _J'étais tellement pitoyable que j'avais seulement hoché la tête puis j'osais enfin le regarder dans les yeux avant de le détailler. Je connaissais Edward vaguement, il avait une très bonne réputation auprès des filles mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant._

 _« - Je vais en cours ! Bye. »_

 _Et j'étais partie directement à mon cours, pestant contre Emmett en jurant qu'il allait me le payer._

 _Fin Flash-Back._

J'essuyais une larme qui avait coulé durant se souvenir en souriant. J'avais fermé les yeux me rappelant ainsi ce qui avait suivit de cette rencontre. A partir de là, chaque jour il venait me voir pour me saluer, puis au fur et à mesure il était devenu un ami et très vite on était sortie ensemble. Je me rendais compte à quel point tout à était très vite dans notre relation, un mois et demi après notre rencontre, on avait décidé de se mettre ensemble et il a était mon premier en tout parce qu'il était mon premier petit ami. Puis quelques mois plus tard j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte et Emma naissait alors que je n'avais que seize ans. Mes parents étaient présents durant cette épreuve ainsi que les parents d'Edward et ce dernier était juste parfait. J'étais heureuse.

Après un long moment, je décidais de me rendre à l'hôtel afin de prévenir Angéla de mes plans pour ce soir et de ma changer. Quand j'arrivais, Angela me souriait doucement alors que je posais mes affaires sur le porte manteau.

« - Ma mère m'appellera se soir, si tout se passe bien, je vais devoir aller là-bas. La prévenais-je.

\- Si tout se passe bien ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais ! Ils ont invité Edward et ses parents donc je vais certainement devoir le revoir. Puis aussi Emmett s'il s'est calmé Tu pourras faire attention à Julian ?

-Ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance qu'on reste un peu plus longtemps ? Me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de comment ça se passe. Pourquoi tu tiens à ce que l'on reste ici ?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Je riais doucement en la prenant dans mes bras, heureuse pour elle. On discuta un peu ensemble, elle me raconta un peu sa rencontre avec le fameux Ben, puis je décidais d'aller prendre une douche commençant alors à réaliser que j'allais revoir Edward.

Je remercie à celles qui suivent ma petite histoire et merci aux anonymes pour m'avoir signalé la petite incohérence que j'ai bien évidemment modifier, c'était un oubli de ma part. Ecore merci et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre. 😉


	3. Chapitre 3

**Point de vue Charlie.**

Il était dix-neuf heures et d'une minute à l'autre les Cullen allaient arriver. J'avais mis la table pour m'occuper l'esprit pendant que Renée faisait la cuisine. Je tournais en rond m'imaginant des scénarios du meilleur au pire et du pire au meilleur. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais demandé à Edward ce qu'il pensait du départ de ma fille ? S'il l'attendait ou s'il refaisait sa vie. Avec le temps le sujet Bella était tabou, seule Emma en parlait parfois et tout le monde lui répondait sauf Emmett. Je n'avais jamais voulu savoir la vie de mon beau fils, tant qu'il prenait soin de ma petite fille, c'était le plus important.

« - Charlie, arrête de bouger comme ça tu vas me donner le tournis. Râla ma femme.

\- Renée c'est notre dernière chance, pour que Bella reste. Grognais-je. »

Et c'était vrai, je priais pour qu'Edward soit plus posait en ce qui concerne Bella, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il part au quart de tour et fasse fuir ma fille. Je grognais en continuant de faire les cent pas dans la cuisine attendant avec impatience qu'ils arrivent.

« - Est-ce que le repas est prêt ? M'impatientais-je.

\- Dans cinq minutes, le temps que le poulet soit bien cuit. Répondait ma femme en soufflant.

\- Tu crois qu'il va accepter Bella dans sa vie ? Et celle d'Emma ? Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? Et si ça empiré ? Questionnais-je nerveusement.

\- Ta fille tien de toi, tu ne peux pas le nier. Souriait Renée en secouant la tête. Charlie, tu devrais sortir dehors et surveiller la voiture. Disait-elle ironiquement. »

Ni une ni deux, j'attrapais mon blouson puis je filais dehors à attendre en marchant comme un lion en cage. Il fallait que je me détende et tout ira bien, respire mon vieux. Puis une voiture noire arriva suivit de la Volvo. Enfin ! Il fallait que je me détende maintenant car seul Carlisle était au courant.

« - Charlie vous allez avoir froid ! Souriait Esmée en venant me saluer.

\- Que nous vos cette réunion de famille. Demanda Edward en me serrant la main.

\- Il fallait que je vous parle. Venez entrer au chaud. Les invitais-je en souriant.

\- Ne soit pas si nerveux, mon fils ne va pas réagir comme le tien. Chuchota Carlisle pour me rassurer avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. »

Respire Charlie, respire. J'entrais à l'intérieur fermant la porte derrière moi. Tout va bien se passer. J'entrais dans la cuisine puis je posais ma main sur l'épaule de mon gendre. Esmée et Renée était en pleine discussion, comment faisait ma femme pour être aussi sereine ? C'était peut-être le truc d'instinct maternel ou sixième sens, enfin un truc de femme et qu'elle sentait que tout ira bien mais alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression que j'avais fait une grosse connerie ?

« - Charlie vous êtes avec nous ? Riait Esmée.

\- Hein ? Oh oui pardon j'étais dans mes pensées. Vous disiez ? Demandais-je en souriant.

\- Je disais qu'en ce moment à Forks il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Répétait-elle.

\- Tout dépend de se qu'on entend par pas grand-chose. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. »

Parce que le fait que Bella soit revenu, je ne pouvais en aucun dire que rien ne se passait ici. Alors que tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, je jouais nerveusement avec la fourchette en soupirant sentant le regard de Carlisle sur moi mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Tout le monde se servait remplissant leur assiette des plats qu'il y avait sur la table. Renée avait voulu faire quelque chose de simple et je trouvais ça bien. Je me servais à mon tour prenant peu de chose car je n'avais pas trop d'appétit parce que je ne savais pas comment exposer le fait que Bella était de retour. Je ne voulais pas leurs dire ça comme si son retour n'était rien alors que pendant sept ans elle était sous silence mais je ne voulais pas non plus dire ça comme si c'était un miracle même si finalement pour moi ça en était un. Je voulais un juste milieu mais je savais que si je disais ça comme ça, j'aurais l'impression de lâcher une bombe et ce n'était pas non plus ce que je voulais.

« - Vous avez l'air pensif Charlie, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? On ne vous entend pas. Souriait Esmée.

\- Si ça va, comme sur des roulettes. Soupirais-je ironiquement. »

Je me sentais comme un dégonfler de ne pas réussir à en parler. Même si Carlisle disait que son fils ne réagirait pas comme le mien, il ne pouvait pas être sure et moi j'avais un peu peur de ça parce que c'était la dernière chance pour que Bella reste. Si j'avais été à la place d'Edward je l'aurais mal pris, si ma femme était partie pendant sept ans sous silence, je ne l'aurais pas accueilli à bras ouvert alors même si je voulais à tout prie qu'il le prenne bien, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir de mal agir.

« - Il faut que je vous parle. Déclarais-je enfin prenant mon courage à deux mains. »

 _Voilà c'est un bon début Charlie, bravo, maintenant que tu as l'intention de tout le monde surtout d'Edward et d'Esmée qui sont les seuls dans l'ignorance dans cette pièce, lance-toi mon vieux sans faire de bourde._ Pensais-je.

Je sentais la main de ma femme sur la mienne comme pour me donner du courage. J'avais laissé un blanc depuis un moment alors que tous les yeux me fixaient avec impatience que je lâche le pourquoi ils ont dû venir ici.

« - J'ai pendant longtemps espérait quelque chose et ce quelque chose est enfin arrivé. Soufflais-je n'arrivant pas à être direct.

\- Vous avez eu une promotion ? Suggéra la femme de mon ami.

\- Hum, non autre chose. Murmurais-je en grimaçant.

\- Si vous allez droit au but Charlie. S'impatienta Edward en me fixant.

\- Il se trouve que depuis hier, jaiappritquemafilleétaitderetour. Répondis-je dans un murmure à tout vitesse.

\- Je n'ai rien compris. Vous pouvez répéter. Disait Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai appris que ma fille était revenue, Bella est revenu. Répétais-je en fixant mon assiette. »

J'avais fermé les yeux quelques secondes puis je décidais de relever la tête pour voir Edward et Esmée. Edward était sous le choc lâchant la fourchette qu'il avait dans la main s'écrasant contre l'assiette et Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me raclais la gorge mal à l'aise me demandant si je devais attendre une autre réaction ou une prise de parole.

« - J'espère que le repas vous plait. Ajoutais-je sans en prendre conscience.

\- Elle… Elle est ici ? Murmura Edward finalement.

\- Elle est ici oui. Elle comptait repartir à cause d'Emmett mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de rester pour que tu le sache aussi. Elle attend l'appelle de Renée pour venir. Avouais-je ne repoussant mon assiette.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est impossible, je ne le crois pas.

\- Edward, c'est vrai, je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Affirma Carlisle en grimaçant.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dis ! Rouspétait son fils.

\- Comment elle va ? Demanda Esmée.

\- Elle va bien, enfin je suppose. Souriait Renée. »

Puis d'un coup c'était devenu silencieux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Renée qui fixait Edward légèrement inquiète puis ensuite je regardais Carlisle qui lui regarda sa femme avec un air désolé sur le visage.

« - Est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous ? Osais-je demander. Car pour moi c'est le cas.

\- Elle voulait repartir sans que je le sache ? Demanda Edward.

\- Edward, ce n'est pas contre toi. Elle s'est disputée avec Emmett, elle ne voulait pas. Répondit Renée un peu perdu dans son explication.

\- Est-ce que tu veux la voir ? De toute façon elle compte repartir chez elle, si c'est que nous voulons. Si c'est ce que tu préfère à vrai dire. Avouais-je tristement.

Et c'était vrai, si Emmett la repoussait encore mais qu'Edward voulait lui accorder un peu de son temps pour une explication, elle resterait mais s'il ne voulait rien savoir elle partirait sans un mot. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit le moment ni même à moi de dire ce genre de chose car c'était leur histoire.

« - Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle vienne ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur. Avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Il ne faut pas, je ne sais pas où tu en es dans ta vie sentimental et ça ne me regarde pas mais tu pourrais lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Ça n'engagera en rien ensuite. Suggéra ma femme. »

Je restais silencieux fixant ainsi mon gendre, je savais qu'il ne réalisait pas encore, comme s'il était perdu entre rêve et réalité. Emmett souffrait du départ de Bella, mais je pense qu'Edward lui c'était bien pire même s'il ne le montrait pas pour leur fille. Il c'était retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain avec une gamine de six ans.

« - Elle a refait sa vie ? Demanda Esmée curieuse. »

Je jetais un regard à Esmée restant impassible avant de poser mon regard sur Renée en grimaçant légèrement. Que devais-je dire ? Bella ne voulait pas qu'on parle de Julian tant qu'elle ne le fera pas elle-même. Carlisle qui devait se dire que oui, vue qu'il connaissait l'existence de mon petit fils sans qu'il sache que c'était aussi le sien.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, mais de ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle…

\- Elle n'a rien voulu dire sur sa vie. Donc on ne sait rien. Le coupais-je avant qu'il parle pour dire une connerie. »

Carlisle posa son regard sur moi en fronçant les sourcils alors que je lui jetais un regard noir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il grille mes chances pour que Bella reste, ça aurait été pire si en plus c'était pour dire des conneries.

« - Est-ce que j'appelle Bella pour la faire venir alors ? Demanda finalement ma femme »

Tous les regards se posa sur Edward étant donné que lui seul devait prendre cette décision. Je croisais les doigts en fermant les yeux car c'était le seul à tout faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

 **Point de vue Bella.**

« - Bella, pour l'unième fois arrête ! Grogna mon amie.

\- Je ne peux pas, tu ne te rends pas compte Angela, il y a des chances que je le revoie ce soir ! Couinais-je en faisant les cent pas dans la petite chambre. »

J'était à bout de nerfs, mon fils ne disait rien mais me suivait du regard comme si j'étais devenue une folle furieuse. Angela essayait de me calmer mais c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait.

« - Tu vas avoir un bébé maman ? Demanda mon fils.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non Julian. Je suis juste nerveuse c'est tout. Le rassurais-je en venant près de lui.

\- Tu as quoi alors ? Souffla mon fils.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Mentis-je en grimaçant. »

Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui dire que j'allais revoir son père, Julian l'aimait à travers les photos et les histoires que je lui avais raconté et je ne voulais en aucun cas lui donner de faux espoirs étant donné que je ne savais pas ce que nos retrouvailles allé donner. Je le prenais dans mes bras en le berçant contre moi puis je remarquais que j'étais toujours dans mon peignoir.

\- Tu vas aller dormir car il va commencer à se faire tard, tata est avec toi si tu as un problème car tu sais que je vais peut-être aller chez papy ? Donc si tu te réveil à cause d'un cauchemar et que je ne suis pas là tu ne t'inquiète pas. Lui expliquais-je en souriant alors que je l'installais au lit sous la couverture. »

Je rejoignais Angela et soufflant quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je me tétanisais en fermant les yeux c'était le moment de vérité alors ? J'avalais difficilement ma salive en m'approchant du téléphone puis je décrochais avant de le porter à mon oreille.

« - Oui ? Hésitais-je en grimaçant.

\- Bella, c'est maman ! Est-ce que tu peux venir ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Oui bien sûr ! J'arrive. Murmurais-je mal à l'aise. »

Alors que je partais ouvrant la porte de la chambre de l'hôtel à la hâte complétement perturbé, Angela m'attrapa par le bras en gloussant puis elle secoua la tête alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

« - Je dois y aller Angela, je suis désolé de te laisser encore toute seule avec le petit. M'excusais-je en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Bella, mais juste tu ne compte pas y aller comme ça hein ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant amusé.

\- Et merde ! Grognais-je. »

Je prenais la valise en cherchant une tenue adéquate pour ce soir, je mettais tout par terre en prenant des tenues mais ce n'était jamais assez bien, c'était soit trop ceci ou trop cela. J'ouvrais ma deuxième valise et c'était la même chose, je soupirais de nouveau ne trouvant rien de bien présentable à me mettre puis c'est à ce moment qu'Angela me tendait un vêtement.

« - Je te prête car je vois que tu es perdu. Cette robe fera l'affaire pour ce soir. Me disait-elle avant de faire un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, tu es la meilleure tu le sais ? Soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Va vite te préparer et je vais te prêter mes escarpins qui vont avec. »

J'allais m'enfermé dans la salle de bain retirant mon peignoir puis je regardais cette robe avant de l'enfiler puis je me regardais dans le miroir sous toute les coutures. La robe était super bien que ce n'était pas vraiment mon style vestimentaire, préfèrent mettre des jeans. Elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et était dos nu et pas trop décolleté devant. Je me coiffais d'un chignon puis je sortais de la salle de bain en prenant les chaussures en grimaçant. Les talons ce n'était pas trop mon truc mais il fallait que je fasse avec puis avec un peu de chance, je serais assise toute la soirée. Une fois prête en ayant mon manteau sur le dos je saluais Angela en la prenant dans mes bras, lui disant qu'au moindre problème elle m'appelle et elle me disait merde pour ce soir puis je quittais l'hôtel pour me rendre chez mes parents plus angoisser que jamais.

Le trajet était relativement court à mon gout et je m'étais permise de me garer un peu plus proche de la maison sans pour autant être devant ne voulant en aucun cas prévenir de mon arriver car je voulais à tout prix prendre cinq minutes avant de devoir frapper à la porte. Puis comme la poisse légendaire que j'avais, oubliant la foutu petite marche devant cette foutu porte, j'ai trébuché dessus et avec les talons que j'avais ce n'était même pas la peine de chercher un quelconque équilibre que je m'étalais par terre en cognant bien la porte.

« - Et merde ! Fait chier. Grognais-je en fermant les yeux. »

Je ne savais pas si je voulais en rire ou en pleurer mais je restais ainsi en pestant contre moi et ses fichues chaussures. Déjà qu'en début d'après-midi j'avais embrassé passionnément la porte voila que là c'était le sol. Je me redressais pour m'asseoir et je retirais mes chaussures et c'est à se moment là que la porte s'ouvrait sur mon père. En me voyant par terre, il referma la porte derrière lui et il s'accroupissait à ma hauteur.

« - Tu es tombé. Constatait-il en souriant désolé.

\- Au moins j'ai la chance que ce soit devenu moins fréquent en vieillissant. Grognais-je. »

Une fois les chaussures en main, je me levais avec l'aide de mon père me disant que plus jamais j'accepterais quoi que ce soit d'Angela quand je n'aurais pas la tête sur les épaules. En sentant les mains de mon père sur mes épaules, je revenais à l'instant présent puis je baissais les yeux.

« - Ils sont là, pas vrai ? Devinais-je en grimaçant.

\- Oui, mais tout se passera bien. M'assura-t-il en souriant doucement.

\- J'ai peur papa, je ne veux pas les affronter. J'ai honte de moi. Couinais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Respira ça ira bien. Tu veux que j'appel Emmett pour qu'il vienne ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je prenais une profonde respiration avant d'hocher la tête. J'aurais voulu qu'Alice vienne aussi, elle était ma belle-sœur et ma meilleure amie mais vu comment elle avait réagi devant mon fils, je n'étais pas prête à la voir pour le moment. Alors que mon père entra à l'intérieur, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il avait sauté sur le téléphone. Il y avait un silence à l'intérieur comme si tout le monde attendait à me voir ce qui me pétrifiais encore plus. Alors que je faisais quelques pas pour être à l'intérieur, je fermais la porte lentement et silencieusement derrière moi.

 _Tu es partie comme une voleuse maintenant assume tes conneries._ Pensais-je.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes alors que j'entendais seulement mon père parler à mon frère. Je grimaçais me rendant compte à quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir Charlie, il faisait tout pour me faire rester parce que je lui avais autant manqué que lui m'avait manqué.

« - Emmett, tu peux venir oui mais seulement si tu es calmé !... Je sais mais écoute, si ce n'est pas le cas dans ce cas là attend quelques jours… D'accord, on t'attend alors, à tout à de suite. »

Puis il raccrocha en déclarant à tout le monde qu'Emmett arrivait dans un quart d'heure, une demi-heure le temps qu'il se prépare. Je l'entendais pousser une chaise surement pour se remettre à table puis il demanda si quelqu'un voulait se resservir. Il faisait ça pour moi car il savait que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je soufflais un bon coup posant les chaussures vers le meuble puis je retirais mon manteau le posant là où il y avait toutes les vestes puis en baissant la tête et sans réfléchir plus longtemps en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, j'entrais dans la pièce où tout le monde était.

Personne ne parlait mais je sentais tous les regards sur moi me sentant complétement nue et démuni alors qu'un geste lent je croisais les bras comme pour me couvrir puis j'avançais sans trop savoir où tellement je n'arrivais pas à penser à quoi que se soit. Reconnaissant ma mère, je m'abaisse à sa hauteur puis je l'embrassais pour la saluer, puis je faisais le tour en faisant de même avec mon père puis Carlisle même si je les avais vues plus tôt dans la journée. Ensuite c'était à Esmée que je saluais puis elle me prenait dans ses bras.

« - Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Bella ! Me souffla-t-elle. »

Je l'avais prise moi aussi dans mes bras sans rien dire, j'étais concentré que sur une chose, ne croisait le regard de personne. Quand elle me relâcha, je me redressais en gardant la tête baisser puis j'allais vers le dernier invité et comme les autres j'évitais soigneusement son regard puis je me penchais sur lui pour le saluer. Mon mari.

« - Salut Bella ! Disait-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Salut ! Murmurais-je simplement. »

Puis je me décalais en me retournant et j'allais m'asseoir à côté de ma mère. J'avais deux autres possibilités mais être proche d'un de mes parents m'aiderais à tenir le coup car à présent je voulais fuir tellement j'étais mal à l'aise. Mon père était comme à son habitude en bout de table, ma mère à sa gauche, Carlisle à sa droite en face de ma mère. Esmée à côté de son mari en face de moi puis Edward à côté de sa mère.

Je soufflais un bon coup puis je relevais la tête pour regarder mon père qui m'adressait un sourire et je lui rendais timidement puis ensuite je regardais ma mère qui elle prenait ma main sous la table en souriant tendrement. Je n'osais pas regarder la famille Cullen, même si Carlisle je l'avais revu il y a quelques heures seulement, là c'était un peu plus officiel sur mon retour et j'étais très mal à l'aise. Je me mettais droite la tête basse car je ne voulais en aucun cas voir dans leurs yeux de la pitié ou encore de la haine.

« - Tu vas Bien Bella ? Me demanda Carlisle après de longue minutes de silence.

\- J'ai connu mieux, j'ai connu pire. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es revenu depuis quand ? Me demanda à son tour sa femme.

\- Début de semaine. Donc il n'y a pas très longtemps. Soufflais-je en relevant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu restes jusqu'à quand ? Continua-t-elle de me questionner.

\- J'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à dimanche. Répondis-je calmement alors que mon cœur battait la chamade.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu dormir ici ? Reprit Carlisle.

\- Je ne suis pas venu seule. Grimaçais-je. »

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise surtout en sentant tous les regards sur moi et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce, je relevais la tête pour voir mes beaux-parents car officiellement ils étaient toujours mes beaux-parents, évitant toujours Edward. Carlisle avait la tête baissée, je compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Esmée avait l'air déçu mais elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je serrais un peu plus fort la main de ma mère comme pour évacuer toutes les mauvaises ondes que j'avais.

« - Je suis avec ma meilleure amie. Reprenais-je après un long moment.

Puis c'était redevenu silencieux. Je me sentais stupide, comme si ma place n'était plus ici mais que je forçais quelque chose d'invisible. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour briser se silencieux pesant, j'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis claqué par la suite et des pas lourds entrer dans la pièce. J'avais toujours la tête baissée si je n'osais pas croiser le regard d'Edward jusqu'à maintenant, celui d'Emmett non plus surtout depuis notre altercation. Emmett avait deux possibilités pour s'asseoir, soit à côté de moi ou soit un en bout de table au côté d'Edward. Quand je remarquais qu'il venait à côté de moi, se mettant face à Edward, je me crispais en retenant mon souffle alors qu'il évitait soigneusement de me toucher.

« - Vous parliez de quoi ? Se renseignait-il.

\- Bella, nous disait avec elle était venu. Répondit Esmée.

\- Et elle vous l'a dit je suppose ? Reprenait-il comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Oui, elle disait...

\- Cool alors, elle va pouvoir nous parler de Julian comme ça. Coupa Emmett en se balançant sur la chaise. »

Comprenant qu'il était heureux de son manège, je redressais la tête quand je sentais que mon père était sur le point de le réprimandait mais je me levais brusquement pour lui faire face et ma main rencontra directement sa joue. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de faire ça, c'était à moi d'en parler et à personne d'autre et si pour lui c'était une manière de se venger, alors il avait gagné.

Sans plus attendre, je quittais la pièce en prenant mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau puis je sortais dehors. Il faisait très froid mais je m'en foutais j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de confort alors que j'entendais la voix de mon père hurlait après mon frère. Alors que je portais mon téléphone à mon oreille, après deux sonneries, Angela décida de répondre.

« - Bella ? Répondit mon amie.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ! Julian va bien ? Il dort ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Non, non il braille depuis tout à l'heure, monsieur ne trouve pas le sommeil. Riait-elle en soupirant.

\- Emmett ! Répondis-je simplement. Est-ce que tu peux me le passer ?

\- Oh ! Comprenait-elle. Oui attend deux secondes. Julian ta mère au téléphone.

\- Maman tu viens quand ? Me demanda-t-il directement.

\- Je ne sais pas mon bébé, alors comme ça tu ne dors pas ? Soufflais-je en essayant de penser à autre chose.

\- Non je ne peux pas, tu n'es pas avec moi. Tata elle est folle en plus. Rigola mon fils alors que j'entendais la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir.

\- Mon cœur, je dois te laisser. Je ne pense pas rentrer tard alors essaye quand même de dormir, même si je ne suis pas avec toi.

\- D'accord maman, je t'aime. Soupira mon fils.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Je raccrochais directement puis je me retournais en sursauta en voyant tout le monde était présent dehors. Je rougissais instantanément et après avoir jetais un coup d'œil à ma mère, je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon père alors que j'étais frigorifié.

« - Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer. Déclarais-je.

\- Non, ne pars pas ! Ils ne savent rien, Emmett n'a rien dit de plus. Me rassura mon père.

\- Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, mais après je disparais. Me butais-je. »

Puis mon portable se mettait à sonner alors c'était sans regarder que je décrochais en grognant, j'avais l'impression que personne n'allait me lâcher cinq minutes.

« - Quoi !?

\- Maman !

\- Julian je t'ai dit que j'arriverais dans pas longtemps.

\- Je peux avoir mamie ? S'il te plait. »

Je fermais les yeux en essayant de me calmer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais ainsi, je voulais leurs dire, que Julian était mon fils, que c'était notre avec Edward. Mais Emmett avait tout gâché puis étant à bout de nerf, j'éclatais en sanglots.

« - Pas maintenant Julian, s'il te plait.

\- Tu pleures ? On t'a fait bobo comme tonton Emmett ? S'inquiétait mon fils.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatigué moi aussi. J'arrive dans mois d'une heure, attend-moi si tu veux.

\- D'accord maman. Je t'aime. »

Je n'aimais pas laisser Julian inquiet sans pouvoir le réconforter. Et pour la première fois, j'osais regarder Esmée droit dans les yeux ainsi que Carlisle mais surtout Edward. J'avais se besoin qu'ils sachent que je n'avais aucunement fauté.

« - Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Sanglotais-je.

\- Je suppose que tu avais le droit de refaire ta vie depuis. Souffla ma belle-mère. »

J'essuyais mes larmes, puis je détournais mon regard pour regarder Emmett. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien de ce que j'avais connu de lui. Peut-être quand si je regardais dans ceux d'Edward c'était la même chose mais pour ça il aurait fallu que je le fasse. Et surement que moi aussi j'avais changé depuis et toute cette merde était ma faute. Puis quelques choses me revenaient à l'esprit, sans plus attendre bien que j'étais pied nue, je me mettais à courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Je savais qu'on me suivait, j'ouvrais ma voiture puis le coffre et j'attrapais le seul album dont j'avais besoin. Après avoir refermais ma voiture, je me retournais pour voir Emmett mais je me remettais à courir pour retourner chez mes parents. Tout le monde était encore dehors Emmett sur mes talons il me prenait le bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soupir a-t-il.

\- Donner des explications à ma famille. Grognais-je. »

Puis j'échappais à la poigne de mon frère en rentrant à l'intérieur. Note pour moi-même : Edward ne m'avait jusqu'à maintenant toujours pas adresser la parole. Alors qu'ils s'installaient tous dans le salon, sur le canapé et fauteuil, moi je restais debout face à eux. J'allais souffrir mais il le fallait pour eux, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Je savais parfaitement que j'avais mentis sur un point, en disant qu'Edward savait tout, du moins c'était un demi mensonge. Il était au courant mais pas du nombre exact.

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer à ce moment-là, mais j'étais seule, seule pour affronter cette réalité qui était la mienne alors que je soufflais un bon coup, cherchant tout le courage que je pouvais avoir pour me lancer alors que regardais Edward, j'avais besoin qu'il sache que ma vie avec lui était un rêve, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« - J'ai été heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Mais il y a eu cette épreuve qui m'a détruite et ensuite tout s'est enchaîné puis plus rien. Avais-je commencé.

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ! Tu ne peux pas être plus claire au lieu de nous faire des phrases qui n'ont pas de sens. S'énerva mon frère. »

Je baissais les yeux, je n'allais jamais y arriver surtout si c'était pour être coupé à chaque phrase. Alors que j'allais reprendre comme si de rien était, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne m'atteignait pas, je relevais la tête les larmes aux yeux c'est alors qu'Edward se leva énervait faisant face à Emmett.

« - Tu ne peux pas fermer ta gueule cinq minutes et écouté ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne comprends rien que c'est pour tout le monde pareil. S'énervait Edward.

\- Ah parce que maintenant tu vas la défendre après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, c'est moi qui étais là quand la petite pleurée et que tu étais trop déprimé pour bouger ton cul ! Ça personne le sait, il n'y a que moi alors raconte leurs dans quel état tu étais. Hurla son meilleur ami en serrant les poings. »

Alors qu'il continuait à s'engueuler, les parents essayaient de les calmer en vain. J'étais en larme parce que je comprenais enfin, je réalisais que par ma faute, j'avais détruit des gens qui ne le mérité pas. Mais comment m'exprimer, comment leurs dire tout ça si c'était pour être interrompu sans cesse. Je m'approchais d'eux dans un élan soudain puis je posais ma main sur le bras d'Emmett pour avoir son intention.

« - Pardonne moi d'avoir était faible, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait mal Emmett. Sanglotais-je avant de me reprendre. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir était comme toi, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su parler. Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Pardonne moi d'être aussi pitoyable, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su que je t'aurais détruit à ce point-là. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, Pardonne moi Emmett. »

Je pleurais toujours à ses pieds, puis je baissais la tête posant mes mains sur mon visage pour me cacher. Je reconnaissais les sanglots d'Esmée qui se faisait entendre mais j'étais trop focalisé à contrôler sur ma respiration pour me calmer mais impossible d'y parvenir quand j'entendais un bruit sourd qui me semblait loin puis des pas qui s'éloignait mais je m'en foutais aussi. J'avais détruit ma famille, Emmett était comme ça par ma faute, les changement d'Emmett dont m'avait parlé ma mère mais que je refusais de croire était vrai finalement.

« - Bella, c'est pour toi. Me disait ma mère et je sentais une pointe de gêne dans sa voix. »

A peine avais-je le temps de me retourner que je me figeais en voyant mon bonhomme sur le pas de la porte puis Angela qui avait l'air désolé. Je fermais les yeux en séchant mes larmes ce que mon fils remarqua aussitôt.

« - Maman ! S'inquiéta mon fils en courant vers moi. »

Je me relevais difficilement en le réceptionnant dans mes bras puis je le portais pour le consoler alors qui sanglotait contre mon cou. Je fusillais Angela du regard tout en m'approchant de ma mère.

« - Hey, ça va tout va bien. Tu vas aller avec grand-mère en haut. Maman doit parler avec Angela et je monte directement te voir pour te faire un gros câlin d'accord. Le rassurais-je.

\- Tout de suite après ? Promis ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je te le promet. Promis-je en embrassant son front. »

Alors que ma mère prenait Julian, je lui demandais de bien fermer la porte et elle monta en haut avec le petit. Je faisais face à mon amie tout en sentant les regards de ma famille sur moi. Je fulminais, jamais Julian n'aurait dû me voir ainsi, à genoux face à mon frère et surtout en train de pleurer.

« - Putain mais pourquoi vous êtes venu ici bordel de merde ! Tu croyais que c'était une partie de plaisir pour moi sans avoir à me préoccuper des angoisses de mon fils ? Tu sais comment il est et tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ici. Je suis fatigué. Hurlais-je contre mon amie.

\- Bella, je suis désolé mais tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et il a piqué une crise. Se défendait-elle désolé. »

Je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute mais j'étais tellement à bout de nerf. Tout était ma faute, comme les angoisses de Julian que jamais il aurait dû avoir mais c'était un petit garçon angoissait et parfois pour un rien. Je lui soufflais un désolé avant de monter pour rejoindre mon garçon. Il pleurait toujours dans les bras de ma mère alors je le prenais dans les miens puis je le berçais à nouveau en le réconfortant. Je redescendais en bas au près des gens qui cherchait à comprendre se qui se passait. Je voyais Esmée qui était toujours les larmes aux yeux, Carlisle lui était triste, Edward se sentait perdu et ne comprenait rien. Mon père était rouge, signe qu'il pouvait pleurer à tout moment mais il était très pudique puis Emmett, qui lui pleurait et c'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer.

« - Julian, tu dis bonsoir à papy et à tonton ? Puis il y a Edward là, et son papa et sa maman. Murmurais-je doucement alors qu'il se mettait à les regarder en rougissant.

\- Bonsoir. Souffla timidement mon fils. »

Alors que je le posais par terre, Julian se mit à courir vers son grand père mais par malheur, son pied buta contre le tapi et il s'étala de tout son long. J'avais peur qu'il se soit fait mal alors j'étais sur le point d'aller le voir mais il leva son bras comme s'il signalait qu'il était toujours vivant.

« - Je vais bien maman. Couina mon fils avant de se relever. »

Puis il se remit à courir et mon père le prenait dans ses bras alors que j'éclatais de rire sans raison, peut être la fatigue ou les nerfs qui lâchait mais j'étais en train de rire aux éclats suivi de très près par Angela puis ma mère alors que Julian se mettait à rougir. Mon père et Carlisle eux souriaient amuser, Edward et Emmett étaient perdu puis Esmée qui elle avait la tête baissée. Je m'approchais d'elle en posant ma main sur son épaule.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Esmée ? Murmurais-je.

\- J'aurais voulu que toi et mon fils retourniez ensemble. Laissa-t-elle échappé. »

Puis quand elle se rendait compte de se qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait l'air horrifié comme si elle venait d'avouer son plus grand secret. Elle regarda alors son fils en s'excusant d'avoir dit ça alors que je détournais le regard gêné.

« - J'aimerais qu'un jour Charlie me prenne sur les sièges arrière de sa voiture, et non sur le capot. Avoua ma mère alors. »

Je grimaçais puis je me suis mise à rire comprenant qu'elle cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère même si la connaissant, elle était très sérieuse. Alors que tout le monde riait, mon fils releva la tête en rougissant.

« - Je veux bien moi mamie, comme ça je te ferais un grand câlin. Se proposa mon fils. »

Alors qu'il y avait un grand silence tout le monde éclata de rire de nouveau alors que Julian c'était mis à rougir ne comprenant pas pourquoi les adultes riaient. L'innocence de mon fils. Je remarquais tout de même qu'il fixait Edward par moment et j'étais triste pour lui.

« - Je voudrais que ma fille reste ici maintenant. Qu'elle s'installe définitivement ici. Avoua mon père. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, comprenant qu'il venait d'avouer son secret. Peut être n'avait il jamais parler de son espoir de me revoir un jour. J'étais devenu sans le savoir le sujet sensible de certaines personnes. Pourquoi j'avais cette impression que tout le monde allait dévoiler un secret et que je devrais y passer et surtout que ça pouvait mal tourner ? Encore une angoisse ou alors mon côté pessimiste qui parlait.

« - Savoir ma famille heureux, épanouis et surtout en bonne santé. Avoua Carlisle en posant sa main sur son fils. »

Je regardais Angela lui adressant un sourire en lui tendant ma main. Elle s'approcha en souriant doucement pour la prendre puis je me retournais pour faire face aux autres puis je voyais qu'Emmett allait prendre la parole mais il semblait hésiter. Il croisa mon regard puis comme si une force l'avait soutenu, il se déclara enfin.

« - J'aimerais que ma sœur face partie de ma vie, comme avant, avec la même complicité pour avoir la force d'avancer avec Rose. »

Je supposais alors que la fameuse Rose était sa compagne ou quelque chose comme ça ou peut-être même sa femme. Je voulais lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé d'avoir mis un frein dans sa vie que ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention.

« - Je voudrais revoir le mec canon que j'ai croisé vers le parc ! Lâcha brutalement Angela. »

Puis se rendant compte de que se venait de dire et faire, elle c'était mise à rougir furieusement honteuse d'avoir déballait un truc pareil. Alors qu'elle se confondait en excuse, pensant que c'était un truc familial, j'éclatais de rire suivit des autres alors que ma mère la rassura en lui disant que tout le monde dans la pièce y passera ce qui me stoppa directe.

« - Je veux toute ma famille avec moi pour toujours. Murmura tristement mon fils.

\- Ça sera le cas mon bonhomme ne t'inquiète pas. Lui assura mon père. »

Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir privé à mon fils, une famille aimante. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant. La vie était parfois loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. Alors qu'il y avait un silence, j'ouvrais les yeux me rendant compte qu'il ne restait qu'Edward et moi à déballer un secret mais j'avais l'impression que ni lui ni moi voulions nous dévoiler.

« - A qui le tour ? Souriait mon père.

\- Il ne reste que Edward et Bella ! Répondait Carlisle.

\- Qui se lance alors ? Demanda Esmée. »

J'aurais bien dit un truc mais c'était d'un compliqué. Si je parlais de mon fils, je mettrais ma fille de côté, les deux ça ne collerait pas étant donné que certaines personnes ne savaient toujours pas qu'Edward était le père ni même le concerner. Si je parle de ma fille, j'ai peur que se soit mal interprétait vis-à-vis d'Edward et surtout mon fils. Et pour rien au monde je dirais que je voudrais retrouver mon mari alors qu'il y avait des chances qu'il soit avec quelqu'un. Et si je dis un truc global comme que ma famille soit heureuse alors que c'était moi qui avais foutu la merde, c'était mal placé aussi. Puis tout d'un coup, comme une lumière au-dessus de ma tête je savais ce que je voulais dire sans pour avoir de mauvaises interprétations.

« J'aimerais avoir une place dans ma famille et avoir leurs pardons. »

C'était simple mais surtout vrai puis ça désignait tout le monde, mon frère, ma fille mon mari. De dire ça à haute voix me faisait mal mais ça me faisait un bien fou. Puis il restait Edward, et tous les regards se posa sur lui. J'avais remarqué qu'Edward était silencieux depuis que j'avais mis les pieds ici. J'ai dû l'entendre deux, trois fois seulement. J'aurais voulu être dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Oh le con ! Soupira mon fils. »

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre de ce que venait de dire mon fils. J'étais furieuse qu'il puisse dire ça devant tout le monde.

« Julian Emmett Cullen ! Excuse-toi tout de suite avant que j'ailles chercher un savon pour laver ta bouche. Grondais-je avant de comprendre l'énorme gaffe que je venais de faire.

\- Emmett ? Souffla Mon frère.

\- Cullen ? S'étonna Edward.

\- Edward si tu disais quel était ton secret. Esquivais-je. »

Première fois que je m'adressais à lui aussi directement puis mon regard se focalisait sur un objet par terre comprenant que c'était l'album, je me précipitais pour le prendre en le gardant contre moi. Les regards étaient tous sur moi, mais je m'en foutais j'avais plein de secret et en aucun cas je les déballerais devant mon fils.

« Alors ? Soupira mon frère.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise. Gronda se dernier.

\- Il n'y a pas un truc que tu aimerais ? Un espoir enfin je ne sais pas moi. Rouspétait mon frère.

\- Je peux savoir avant pourquoi Cullen ? Me demanda Edward. »

Je soupirais d'agacement en fermant les yeux cherchant une réponse possible sans que se soit pour autant un mensonge. Puis une idée me viens après tout j'avais que ça.

« - Peut être parce que c'est mon nom aussi. Claquais-je.

\- Il n'a pas un père pour porter son nom. Répondait-il froidement.

\- Envoie moi les papiers du divorce alors, comme ça je te le promets qu'il ne le portera plus. Soupirais-je. »

Il ne rajouta rien et un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce. Je regardais mon fils qui avait l'air triste car il savait que c'était son père. Je donnais l'album à Angela puis je m'approchais de mon fils pour le prendre dans mes bras aidait par mon père.

« - Ça va aller mon cœur, il n'est pas au courant. Chuchotais-je à son oreille en en souriant. »

Je le reposais un peu par terre puis il regarda les membres de la famille puis tout d'un coup, je me mettais un peu à rire en repensant à Alice. Je me retournais pour faire face au Cullen. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures en arrière, j'étais morte de trouille d'être face à eux et maintenant je me sentais un peu mieux arrivant facilement à les regarder même si j'avais un peu plus de mal avec Edward.

« - Au faite, comme va Alice ? Demandais-je.

\- Non, non maman pas ça, dit le pas maman. Paniqua mon fils en s'agitant au bord des larmes. »

Je posais mon regard sur mon fils tristement comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas être mal vu de sa famille. Je m'accroupissais pour être à sa hauteur puis je le prendrais dans mes bras alors qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de tout le monde. C'était un truc de père et fille, et de mère en fils toujours à faire des bourdes.

« - Un problème avec Alice ? Demanda Edward.

\- Non, rien pardon. S'excusa Julian en baissant la tête alors qu'il était toujours dans mes bras.

\- Où est le père de ce petit bonhomme ? Demanda finalement Esmée. »

Je regardais mon bébé en croisant son regard. Je levais ma main et il posa la sienne sur la mienne en souriant, j'essayais de le distraire un maximum alors que j'allais lâcher une bombe je le savais mais fallait que ça sorte c'était plus fort que moi.

« - Ethan me manque ! »


	4. Chapitre 4

_Je regardais mon bébé en croisant son regard. Je levais ma main et il posa la sienne sur la mienne en souriant, j'essayais de le distraire un maximum alors que j'allais lâcher une bombe je le savais mais fallait que ça sorte c'était plus fort que moi._

 _« - Ethan me manque ! »_

Je regardais mon fils toujours en souriant, on était dans notre petite bulle à jouer avec notre main mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais parlé d'Ethan à Julian et je ne le voulais pas car il était encore trop petit pour savoir cette partie de ma vie. Essayant d'occuper Julian, le plus possible, je pouvais voir qu'il commençait alors à fatiguer car il se faisait tard maintenant.

« - Tu vas rentrer avec tata et dormir un peu ! Tu es épuisé mon cœur. Déclarais-je tendrement. »

Croyant qu'il allait refuser pour rester avec moi comme il avait l'habitude de la faire, il hocha la tête ce qui m'étonna. Je me relevais prenant sa main puis alla jusqu'à mon amie. Je reprenais l'album qu'elle avait et elle porta Julian. Ils saluaient tout le monde puis je lui donnais ma clé de voiture. Même si ce n'était qu'à vingt minutes, une demi-heure à pied, je préférais qu'elle rentre en voiture.

Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, je fermais les yeux en sachant que depuis que j'avais lâché la bombe, je les avais complétement ignorés. Le premier que j'osais regarder, était mon père mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. Ensuite je regardais Esmée qui m'avait posé une question a laquelle je n'avais pas répondu. Je savais que j'agissais étrangement à ce moment, comme si une autre personne m'avait possédé mais c'était ma protection et cette protection je ne l'aimais pas.

« - Aidez-moi ! Grognais-je froidement. »

Je voyais mon père fronçait les sourcils ne comprenant pas en quoi il fallait m'aider. J'avais compris quel était le déclanchement, Edward mais je voulais sortir de cette état-là. Mon père s'approcha finalement puis il me prenait dans se bras pendant un instant mais je ne ressentais rien j'étais vide. Alors je le repoussais puis je me dirigeais vers Emmett et je me blottissais contre lui en fermant les yeux. Je soupirais me sentant un peu mieux mais je sentais que ce n'était pas suffisant alors je me reculais puis j'osais aller vers Edward pour me blottir contre lui et un frisson me parcourrait. Je fermais les yeux me laissant aller puis je pleurais enfin. Honteuse je me reculais après quelques petites minutes seulement, leurs tournant le dos puis je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Je réalisais alors que je n'étais pas guéri, je l'avais cru n'ayant pas eu de _crise_ depuis quatre ans. Après avoir bu mon verre d'eau, je retournais au salon avec les autres. Ils me regardaient tous mais n'osaient rien dire. Je m'installais par terre avec toujours l'album dans les bras que je posais au sol devant moi. J'attendais que tout le monde s'installe sur le canapé et fauteuil.

« - Je suis désolé papa, à toi aussi Emmett et Edward. M'excusais-je timidement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Je vais tout vous expliquez maintenant. Déclarais-je. »

Je regardais discrètement mon alliance comme pour me donner du courage puis curieusement j'osais regarder la main gauche d'Edward et je remarquais qu'il ne la portait plus. Je soupirais puis je me lançais en regardant un point invisible sur le sol comme je le faisais quand j'allais voir une psy.

« - J'étais heureuse, j'avais tout ce dont peut rêver une fille. Des parents géniaux, un frère que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir. Un mari parfait, une fille génial une meilleure amie qui est devenu ma belle sœur et des beaux parents exceptionnels. Un travail dont j'avais toujours rêvé aussi. Tout était parfait puis il y a eu Ethan. Je fermais les yeux laissant échapper quelques larmes. Personne n'aurait pu être plus heureuse que je l'aurais était. Faut croire que c'était trop parfait alors la roue a tourné. Comment réagir lorsqu'on découvre son bébé mort dans son berceau. Sanglotais-je alors que les souvenirs remontés douloureusement. J'étais seule ce jour-là, seule avec deux enfants ou presque. Je me suis senti seule alors j'ai appelé mon père et ensuite Carlisle parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. J'ai pris mon bébé en le berçant contre moi lui priant de revenir à la vie, mais rien, il était là contre moi mais sans vie. Ils sont arrivés et on prit Ethan en change mais je me sentais seule, j'étais anéanti parce que je comprenais que je venais de perdre mon bébé et c'était ma faute. Cette fois ci j'éclatais en sanglots ravivant une douleur que j'essayais tant bien que mal à oublier. »

Je prenais une pause pour calmer mes larmes alors que j'avais la gorge nouée. D'un geste nerveux, je jouais avec mon alliance en la faisant tourner autour de mon doigt ne cherchant aucunement un regard. Je savais qu'après il n'y aura plus aucun secret, du moins rien qui ne concerne ma famille. J'allais tout dévoiler sur la cause de mon départ et ainsi sur le père de Julian.

« - Les jours passaient, je m'occupais d'Emma à fond, elle n'avait que quatre ans alors je lui avais donné tout mon temps. Puis au bout de quelques semaines, avec Edward on a essayé de remettre un bébé en route, j'avais un peu peur mais je suis très vite retombé enceinte mais au bout de deux mois, j'ai perdu du le bébé. Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine sentant une vive douleur au niveau de mon cœur. Et pendant un an et demi je n'ai fait que ça, j'ai accumulé huit fausses couches. J'essayais mes larmes en fermant les yeux puis je reposais ma tête contre mes genoux.

\- Non il y en avait que trois ! Murmura Edward.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'on me punissait et après ça je n'ai pas réussi à retomber enceinte. J'étais incapable de donner un enfant à mon mari et j'avais tué le seul fils qu'il aurait dû avoir tout ça parce que j'ai dû faire quelques choses de mal durant ma grossesse. Quand en six moins je n'étais pas une seule fois retomber enceinte j'ai compris que c'était la fin et j'en avais marre de devoir sourire et de faire semblant alors que je n'étais plus rien. J'étais vide et j'étais seule. Alors je suis partie pour laisser une chance à l'homme que j'aime de rencontrer quelqu'un et d'avoir la famille qu'il méritait. J'ai rencontré Angela quand je suis arrivé à Seattle, elle m'a directement tendu la main et m'a ouvert sa porte. J'ai mis des mois avant de m'ouvrir à elle parce que j'avais honte d'avoir abandonné ma famille. J'étais dans un tel état que je ne bougeais pas de mon lit alors elle m'a poussé à aller voir un psychologue et j'en ai suivi un pendant deux ans. Je lui parlais d'Ethan, de mes fausses couches, du fait que j'étais plus retombé enceinte et des regrets de j'avais d'avoir abandonné ma famille. Révélais-je. »

Je prenais une pause essuyant les larmes qui continuait de coulais tout en me berçant alors que je gardais les yeux fermaient. Si je pouvais parler par télépathie, j'aurais remercié Emmett de ne pas m'avoir coupé. Alors que je prenais le reste de mes forces je reprenais mon récit.

« - Le psychologue m'a diagnostiqué une dépression et d'après lui j'étais dans cette état depuis Ethan mais à force de faire semblant d'aller bien, ça reculer le moment et que je n'étais qu'une bombe à retardement. Je ne prenais pas soin de moi, je mangeais très peu pour ne pas dire pas du tout puis un jour j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'avais eu de violentes douleurs au ventre incontrôlable, je me pliais en deux par terre, Angela était paniquée alors elle m'a emmené en urgence à l'hôpital. Une fois examiné, j'apprenais seulement que j'étais en plein déni de grossesse et que j'étais sur le point d'accoucher. J'éclatais alors en sanglot. »

Je souffrais tellement encore de cette période de ma vie que je me mordais la main afin d'apaiser cette souffrance. J'entendais ma mère sanglotait mais je ne voulais en aucun cas voir de la pitié dans leurs yeux. C'était mon histoire et mes choix.

« - Je rejetais mon fils alors Angela s'en est occupé à ma place et moi je reprenais ma vie comme s'il n'existait pas. Je continuais mes séances chez le psy parlant de se gamin que j'avais mis au monde. Puis c'est quand il avait atteint ses deux ans que j'ai commencé à ressentir quelques choses. J'aimais mon fils et je me sentais indigne de lui, comme je me sentais indigne de ma fille. J'étais et je suis la pire des mères qui existe. J'ai appris à aimer avec un train de retard mon fils. Mon psy m'avait dit que j'avais tellement peur de le perdre comme j'avais perdu Ethan que j'avais un blocage à l'aimer si c'était pour le perdre ensuite. Puis j'ai arrêté les séances j'étais presque heureuse. J'avais réussi pour la première en cinq ans à éprouver un quelconque sentiment. J'avais un fils adorable et une meilleure amie. Mais il me manquait ma fille, mon mari, mon frère et mes parents. Je voyais en mon fils l'homme que j'aimais, son portrait craché. J'ai voulu revenir mais je me sentais plus digne de ma famille. Puis quand il a eu trois ans, Julian à commençait à faire des crises d'angoisses, parfois je le retrouvais à trois heures de matin debout dans le salon tétanisé en pleine crise de pleure sans raison apparente. Et tout ça encore à cause de moi parce que durant ma grossesse il a ressenti mes angoisses et mes peurs alors depuis je suis toujours avec, j'essaye de le faire sentir important et qu'il sente que je l'aime pour rattraper les deux ans où je l'ai ignoré. Il sait qui est son papa, sa sœur, ses grands parents son oncle et sa tante. Murmurais-je. »

J'espérais du fond du cœur n'avoir rien oublié. Je ne voulais plus jamais revenir dessus à tout devoir raconter encore une fois. J'avais tout déballé aux personnes qui comptais le plus pour moi, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ma vie. Je n'étais pas non plus fermé à répondre aux questions car je savais qu'ils en avaient et Emma aura certainement des questions elle aussi.

« - Je pensais être guéri, mais j'ai refait une crise tout à l'heure. Alors je suppose que je ne le suis pas complètement. Avouais-je en grimaçant. Je dois continuer à vaincre le mal par le mal. Murmurais-je pour moi-même. »

Maintenant j'avais envie de fuir, je voulais partir d'ici et ne pas à avoir affronter leurs regards. Alors que je me levais, je grimaçant en ayant un mal de tête surement à cause des larmes et de la fatigue puis je prenais mon portable et je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je prenais mon manteau et les chaussures puis quitté la maison. Je marchais pied nue tranquillement dans la rue me vidant un maximum la tête quand je sentais une main sur mon avant-bras je sursautais en lâchant tout ce dont je portais puis on m'attira contre un torse dur. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder qui c'était et je me laissais aller.

« - Pardonne moi Bella, de ne rien avoir vu et ne me laisse plus, j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait. Sanglotait-il en me serrant plus fort. »

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou nichant ma tête contre son torse pleurant à chaude larmes. J'avais autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je fermais les yeux restants ainsi contre lui.

« - Pardonne moi Emmett, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets. J'ai honte de moi, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. Chuchotais-je faiblement. »

Au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais détruite, qu'une partie de moi n'existait plus mais j'avais détruit des personnes qui ne le mérité pas. Je voulais réclamer Emma, je voulais la voir mais je me ravisais. C'était à Edward de faire ce choix.

« - Mon bébé ? Entendis-je derrière Emmett. »

Je relâchais mon frère puis je me décelais sur la droite pour voir ma mère qui pleurait ainsi qu'Esmée qui était près d'elle. Je m'avançais vers elle puis je la prenais dans mes bras. C'était ma mère et je l'avais fait pleurer. Je lui répétais sans cesse de me pardonner d'être partie sans rien dire. Esmée s'approcha en posant sa main sur mon dos d'un geste réconfortant puis je passais dans ses bras en souriant doucement m'excusant au près d'elle aussi.

« - Alors comme ça j'ai un petit fils ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais trompé Edward et je n'ai eu personne d'autre que lui. Assurais-je timidement. »

Parce que je n'ai jamais douté de l'amour que j'avais pour lui-même encore maintenant mais je ne préférais rien dire à ce niveau-là. Je reculais en la relâchant puis Emmett me reprenait dans ses bras j'étais tellement épuisé que je me mettais à bailler. Je voyais ma mère prendre ce que j'avais fait tomber.

« - Reste dormir à la maison. Je ne veux pas que tu repartes seule en plein nuit. Me disait ma mère.

\- Je ne sais pas avec Julian…

\- Il est avec ton amie, puis elle sait où on habite. M'assura-t-elle. »

J'hésitais avant de finalement hocher la tête. Je n'aimais pas être absente quand Julian se réveillerait. Emmett me reconduisait à l'intérieur puis il regarda notre mère en faisant un mou et vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux, je devinais qu'elle retrouvait son Emmett.

« - Et moi tu ne m'invite pas à rester ? Bouda mon frère. »

Ma mère roula des yeux et moi je pouffais de rire en secouant la tête. J'avais tout simplement retrouvé mon frère était j'étais heureuse. Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarquais que Charlie, Carlisle et Edward discutaient ensemble mais poussait par mon frère, je captais qu'il voulait qu'on monte à l'étage. Je retrouvais mon ancienne ma chambre en souriant supposant que c'était celle d'Emma maintenant car de mes souvenirs, les murs étaient de couleurs gris et blanc alors que maintenant ils étaient mauves. Le lit avait changé aussi, il était plus grand que celui que j'avais mais il était en plein milieu de la pièce contre le mur. Il y avait toujours le bureau avec quelques photos vers de l'autre côté du lit près de la fenêtre puis une grande armoire près de l'entrée. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon frère.

« - Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Chuchotais-je gêné.

\- Bien sûr, va te mettre au lit, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Acceptait-il. »

Je faisais le tour du lit alors que quelques larmes apparaissaient sur mon visage dû à la fatigue certainement. Je me glissais sous les couvertures en gardant ma robe puis je m'allongeais en posant ma tête sur l'oreiller. J'attendais mon frère silencieusement essuyant rapidement les perles salées glissait le long de mes joues. Emmett entrait dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un simple boxer n'ayant pas prévu lui non plus de dormir ici. Il se glissa lui aussi sous la couverture puis je me blottissais contre lui en souriant doucement.

« - Parle-moi d'Emma. Le suppliais-je.

\- C'est une bonne gamine, elle dort souvent à la maison quand je le demande à Edward ou quand il a besoin. Il comprend que j'ai besoin de l'avoir au près de moi parce qu'elle est une partie de toi. M'avoua-t-il.

\- Parle-moi de ta copine. Demandais-je ensuite.

\- Elle s'appelle Rosalie, je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après ton départ. Elle est parfaite pour moi, même si je n'étais pas toujours facile avec elle. Que s'est-il passé avec Alice ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- On était au café pour un boire un, Alice est arrivée et elle m'a giflé. Julian a vu la scène alors il lui a mis un coup de pied au tibia et on est partie directement après ça, j'avais besoin de le calmer.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'aime bien ?

\- Il t'aime Emmett, il est très timide, mais Julian t'aime. Le rassurais-je en souriant.

\- Tu lui as donné mon prénom.

\- Je ne me voyais pas lui donner un autre prénom que le tien. Et j'aimerais que tu sois aussi son parrain. Je sais que tu es déjà celui d'Emma, mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes pour Julian aussi. Et si avec ta copine tu es sûre que c'est la bonne, alors peut être qu'elle voudra être la marraine.

\- Avec plaisir et je suis sûre que Rose acceptera aussi. Il faudrait que je te la présente. »

On discutait une partie de la nuit, cherchant à rattraper tout se temps perdu en se posant des tas de questions sur nos vies jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en gémissant douloureusement en posant mes mains sur ma tête ayant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux éblouit par les rayons du soleil. Je décidais de me lever mais un bras m'en empêcha, je me retournais en fronçant les sourcils et faisant face à Emmett qui était toujours endormis.

Je le regardais en souriant doucement caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Il était apaisé puis je grimaçais en me rappelant de la gifle que je lui avais mis la veille. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon frère mais d'ici quelques jours, je devrais retourner à Seattle mais cette fois ci je me promettais de garder contacte avec ma famille. Je sursautais brusquement qu'en j'entendais quelqu'un frappait à la porte, autorisant la personne à entrer, je découvrais ma mère lui intimant de ne faire aucun bruit.

« - Emmett dort toujours ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormis pendant des mois. Murmurais-je.

\- Etrange, normalement il est toujours le premier levé. Avoua ma mère. »

J'haussais les épaules puis reportais mon intention sur mon frère qui dormait toujours. J'avais oublié à quel point il avait le sommeil très lourd. J'aurais voulu me lever mais pour ça il aurait fallu que je le réveille et c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire. Ma mère avait quitté la pièce en me laissant seule avec Emmett.

« - Je t'aime Emmett. Chuchotais-je. »

Je fermais les yeux profitant de se moment de calme en me blottissant contre mon frère. Après un long moment, je le sentais remuer dans le lit alors j'ouvrais les yeux dans sa direction et le voyant sourire, je comprenais qu'il était enfin réveillé. Je me redressais puis j'embrassais furtivement sa joue.

« - Tu ne te lève pas ? Demandais-je.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, reste encore un peu. Souffla-t-il. »

J'hochais simplement la tête me demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être alors que je glissais ma main dans les cheveux de mon frère. J'appréhendais un peu cette nouvelle journée, les représailles de la veille à la suite de mes révélations, parce que je savais qu'ils auraient tous des questions à me poser. Cependant j'avais un peu peur de confronter Edward toute seule, j'avais peur des reproches qu'il pouvait me et je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il devait être blessé dû fait qu'autrefois, je ne lui avais pas fait par de toute ces fausses couches.

« - A quoi tu penses ? Murmura mon frère en me regardant.

\- A cette journée. A quoi je dois m'attendre. Répondais-je en grimaçant.

\- Je suis désolé Bella, pour mon accueille et pour avoir parler de Julian durant le repas. S'excusa Emmett.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé, je n'aurais pas dû avoir de geste de physique. M'excusais-je en retour. »

Il me souriait et je lui souriais en retour avant qu'on éclate de rire retrouvant un soupçon de complicité. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je prenne Emmett pour acquis. Il avait trop souffert de mon absence comme j'avais souffert et qu'il faudra que je regagne sa confiance pour retrouver notre vraie complicité. Ça prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps mais j'étais prête à tout pour être à nouveau dans sa vie comme je voulais qu'il soit dans la mienne, comme autrefois.

Alors que je lâchais un soupire, il décida finalement de se lever, enfilant un jogging puis un tee-shirt avant de redescendre en bas. J'avais dormi avec ma robe alors je passais seulement m0es mains dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer plus ou moins bien puis je suivais Emmett. On entra dans la cuisine retrouvant alors nos parents, je cherchais mon portable ne sachant plus ce que j'en avais fait la veille.

« - Personne n'a vu mon portable ? Demandais-je.

\- Dans le salon, je l'ai posé sur le meuble. Répondait ma mère. »

J'hochais la tête avant d'aller le chercher. Une fois l'objet entre mes mains, je regardais le niveau de batterie qui était faible, l'heure qui était assez tardif et les appelles en absence d'Angela. Je grimaçais légèrement puis je décidais de l'appeler pour la rassurer.

« - Allô ! Répondait-elle.

\- Hey ! C'est moi. Je viens de voir tes appelles, est ce que ça va ?

\- Bella ! Je pensais que tu rentrerais.

\- Désolé j'ai dormi chez mes parents. Est-ce que Julian va bien ?

\- Oui, oui il pète la forme. Est-ce qu'on mange ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu peux venir me chercher et prend moi des affaires de rechange.

\- Ok, j'arrive d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Je raccrochais puis je retournais dans la cuisine rejoindre ma famille. Pendant que mon frère et mon père étaient en pleine discussion, ma mère était aux fourneaux et moi je les observais me demandant si c'était déjà comme ça lorsque je faisais ma vie à Seattle. Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre puis je m'avançais vers ma mère.

« - Esmée, Carlisle et Edward sont restés un peu plus tard ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui quand tu es partie te coucher avec Emmett, ils sont restés pour discuter un peu. Répondait-elle en souriant doucement.

\- Vous avez parlé de moi ! Supposais-je. »

Je l'aidais un peu dans la préparation du repas, alors que j'attendais Angela puis n'ayant pas de réponse de ma mère, je fronçais les sourcils en la regardant. Elle avait l'air triste et semblait être en pleine réflexion alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, j'entendais un salut qui me faisais sursauter. Je me retournais vivement et je tombais face à Edward qui s'installa au côté de mon frère.

« - Salut ! Murmurais-je.

\- Edward ! Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Demanda ma mère.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup.

\- Tu as dormis ici ? Demandais-je surprise.

\- Ouais, j'ai pris la chambre d'Emmett. Répondait-il. »

J'étais très gêné de savoir qu'il avait dormi ici mais je reprenais vite et je vérifiais la cuisson du repas ayant perdu l'envie de parler en sa présence. J'étais impatiente qu'Angela arrive et partir pour me retrouver un peu avec Julian lorsqu'un portable sonna, j'évitais de me retourner pour voir à qui appartenait cette sonnerie quand j'entendais la voix de mon frère s'élever.

« - Rose, est ce que ça va ?... Je mange chez mes parents… Tu n'as qu'à venir… Oui bien sûr, ils seront contents de la voir… Ouais vient pour midi, à tout à l'heure. Emmett raccrocha avant de reprendre. Rose vient avec Emma manger. Expliqua-t-il certainement à mon père et Edward. »

Je fermais les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pestant contre Angela de ne pas être là. Je devais partir et vite parce que si je devais revoir Emma, ça serait quand Edward lui aura parler et qu'on sera que tous les quatre avec Julian et personne d'autre. Puis j'entendais quelqu'un frappait à la porte, j'avais à peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement que mon père c'était levé pour aller voir qui c'était.

« - Bella c'est pour toi ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mon à la maison. Riait mon père en revenant avec Angela et Julian.

\- Maman ! Criait-il en courant vers moi. »

Je le réceptionnais dans mes bras en le soulevant et m'éloignais de la cuisine pour laisser ma mère tout gérer puis je prenais le sac que mon amie avait apporté en la remerciant. Je m'installais sur le canapé, mon fils sur les genoux alors qu'Angela salua ma famille me laissant un moment seul avec mon fils. Je l'embrassais sur tout le visage alors qu'il éclatait de rire en remuant dans tous les sens.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui mais t'était pas là. Soupira mon fils.

\- Maman à dormi ici mon cœur, avec tonton Emmett. Répondais-je.

\- Oh ! »

\- Tu vas aller dire bonjour ? Ils sont dans la cuisine. Lui informais-je. »

Je le faisais descendre de mes genoux puis il s'avança timidement vers la cuisine. Je me levais pour le suivre laissant tout de même une certaine distance puis je souriais en le voyant rougir alors qu'il resta dans le couloir, n'osant pas entrer dans la pièce. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il voulait faire savoir qu'il était là mais sa timidité l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Qui voilà ? C'est Julian ! Approche mon grand, on ne va pas te manger. Souriait ma mère. »

Alors que Julian entra à l'intérieur pour joindre ma mère, je m'approchais pour avoir une bonne vue pour voir la scène sans pour autant entrer à l'intérieur m'adossant à l'entrebâillement de la porte de cuisine sans faire de bruit.

« - Bonjour mamie. Murmura mon fils en claquant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Ça ne serait pas mon petit fils ? Souriait mon père. »

Il se leva alors que Julian alla vers lui en souriant aussi puis il lui claqua un bisou sur sa joue après lui avoir dit bonjour. Il le reposa ensuite par terre puis je sentais mon fils rougir de nouveau en voyant Emmett et Edward. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se dirigea vers son oncle puis mon frère le prenait sur ses genoux et ils se regardaient sans rien dire pendant un long moment jusqu'à que mon frère le sert contre lui en souriant. Je souriais de voir mon frère et mon fils ainsi, j'en étais ému de vois qu'il acceptait son neveu.

« - Bonjour tonton. Chuchota Julian avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. »

Edward était dos à moi mais je pouvais voir qu'il regardait lui aussi la scène. Après un long moment, il reposa Julian par terre et celui-ci faisait face à Edward n'osant pas s'approcher plus alors qu'il rougissait. Après un moment il baissa la tête se bloquant complétement, incapable de faire un pas. Edward l'avait remarqué alors il se leva puis il s'accroupissait pour être à sa hauteur.

« - Bonjour bonhomme. Murmura Edward. »

Julian releva la tête puis il croisa mon regard, je lui souriais hochant la tête essayant de lui donner un minimum de courage puis il posa son regard sur Edward tripotant le bas de son pull nerveusement. Il lui adressa un sourire timide avant de faire un son tour un pas.

« - Bonjour ! Souffla-t-il.

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire un bisou ? Demanda Edward.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Chuchotait-il. »

Edward déposait un léger baisé sur son front puis il regarda Julian et ce dernier faisait de même en enroulant ses petits bras autour de son cou. Edward le prenait dans ses bras avant de se remettre debout. Julian se blottissait contre lui et je sentais mon cœur battre à tout vitesse tellement j'étais ému devant cette scène. Je regrettais d'avoir privé à mon fils de son père, c'était l'une des choses les plus dure mais j'avais du vivre avec. Edward se retourna et son regard croisa le mien et le voir sourire était ce que je désirais le plus car ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait Julian.

Après lui avoir rendu son sourire, je retournais au salon pour prendre le sac puis je montais à l'étage pour prendre une douche puis laisser mon fils s'adapter seul avec sa famille et surtout son père. Je regardais l'heure et je grimaçais voulant me dépêcher si je voulais partir à temps.

Une fois prête et mes vêtements sale dans le sac, je descendais en mettant mes chaussures. Ma mère me proposa de rester manger mais je refusais prétextant que je devais retourner à l'hôtel. Je saluais tout le monde promettant de les appeler dans la journée puis je prenais tout ce qui m'appartenait, portable que je mettais dans la poche de mon jean, manteau puis en voyant l'album photo je le prenais puis j'allais vers mon frère et Edward pour le poser sur la table. C'était un moyen de voir Julian quand il était petit. Je quittais la maison avec Angela qui avait Julian dans les bras puis je posais toutes les affaires dans le coffre et je montais côté passager laissant Angela conduire. Julian était heureux, il me racontait à quel point il adorait tout le monde et je pouvais que sourire de voir mon fils ainsi.

Angela nous emmenait dans un restaurant pas très loin d'ici, je me rendais compte qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant le départ et j'étais triste. Il faudrait que j'arrive à avoir un moment avec Edward pour qu'on puisse parler sans être écouté. Si une partie de moi voulait rentrer pour prendre du recul un peu sur tout ce qui venait de se passer, l'autre partie voulait rester pour ne plus quitter les gens que j'aimais. Angela me raconta que cette après-midi, elle avait rendez-vous avec le mec qu'elle avait rencontré et j'étais heureuse pour elle.

Après le restaurant, on était rentré à l'hôtel et j'avais rendu les affaires à Angela avant de faire un peu de rangement dans mes affaires mettant en charge mon téléphone. Mon amie se préparait avant de partir me laissant seule avec Julian.

« - On va faire quoi maman ? Me demandait-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu veux faire quoi toi ? Répondais-je en le regardant.

\- Je veux voir papa ! Avouait-il.

\- Julian tu l'as vu ce matin. Grimaçais-je.

\- Mais maman ! Je veux encore. Soupirait-il.

\- Je n'ai pas son numéro mon cœur. M'excusais-je.

\- Demande à papy et mamie alors. »

J'avais roulé des yeux en soupirant puis je prenais mon portable sans le débrancher composant le numéro de mes parents. Je voulais que mon fils soit heureux et si pour ça c'était de voir son père, je ne me voyais pas lui refuser ça. Quand j'entendais ma mère répondre, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure.

« - Maman c'est Bella, est ce qu'Edward est encore avec vous ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Oui il est toujours là, attends je te le passe ! Répondait-elle.

\- Non maman attends ! M'affolais-je.

\- Edward c'est pour toi !

\- Je te maudis maman ! Grognais-je

\- Allô ?

\- Euh... Edward c'est Bella. Marmonnais-je.

\- Oh ! Tu as un problème ?

\- J'ai quelqu'un qui veut te parler.

\- Non, non maman demande s'il te plait. Paniquait-il et je roulais des yeux alors qu'Edward riait.

\- Hum… Je suis désolé de te déranger, Julian voudrait te voir. Avouais-je.

\- Il dit quoi maman ? Me demanda Julian impatient.

\- Attend qu'il me réponde Julian. Souriais-je amusé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez tes parents ? Me proposait-il.

\- Mauvaise idée !

\- Je suis seul, enfin avec tes parents et…

\- Et Emma ! Le coupais-je. Edward, je ne crois pas que je devrais la voir maintenant, pas tant que tu ne lui as rien dis. Soufflais-je.

\- Elle le sait je lui ai dit tout à l'heure en la prenant à part et elle a envie de te voir Bella même Julian! Me rassurait-il.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Murmurais-je.

\- Ramène tes fesses Swan, je t'attends. »

Puis il me raccrocha au nez. Je fixais mon portable ahuri puis j'éclatais de rire en fermant les yeux me rappelant qu'à chaque fois que je n'osais pas faire quelque chose par gêne ou peur de déranger, il m'appelait toujours Swan, même si je portais son nom histoire de me faire comprendre que c'était un ordre.

« - Alors il a dit quoi ? S'impatientait Julian.

\- On va le voir, mais à une condition. Souriais-je malicieusement.

\- Oh non pas encore ! Rouspétait-il en croisant les bras.

\- Tu ne fais pas ton timide devant lui ! Le défiais-je en souriant.

\- Maman ! Soupirait-il en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main. »

Je lui tirais la langue avant de rire puis je grimaçais en me rappelant que j'allais revoir Emma. Je ne savais même pas comment je devais agir et réagir à son égard. Je ne savais même pas la place que j'avais et si je devais agir comme une mère ou l'inverse.

Alors que je donnais le manteau à Julian, je prenais le mien et je l'enfilais. Je prenais mon portable et mon chargeur que je mettais dans mon sac puis je quittais l'hôtel en prenant la main de Julian. Angela étant partie avec ma voiture, on s'y rendait à pied et pendant une partie du trajet, Julian était silencieux.

« - Il y aura ta grande sœur. Lui avouais-je.

\- Ah ! Disait-il simplement. »

Je soupirais silencieusement j'avais déjà assez de craintes et je ne voulais en aucun cas que Julian le soit aussi mais je ne voulais pas lui cacher non plus et qu'il perde tout ses moyens en étant devant le fait accomplis. Je caressais sa petite main avec mon pouce pour le détendre et je lui souriais. Alors qu'on arrivait devant la maison après plusieurs minutes de marches, je regardais mon fils en lui soufflant que tout se passera bien et je frappais à la porte. Mon père ouvrait la porte puis il se mettait à rire en secouant la tête.

« - J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demandais-je.

\- Non, je me disais juste que tu n'arrivais plus à nous quitter. Répondait-il en nous laissant passer. »

Je me mordais la lèvre avouant qu'il avait raison car depuis que je leurs avais annoncé mon retour, j'étais venu tous les jours. Charlie alla dans le salon, me laissant avec Julian. Je retirais mon manteau et il faisait de même en me le donnant ensuite pour que je les accroche sur le porte manteau gardant que mon sac avec moi. Puis je restais un moment-là pour me préparer à voir ma fille. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Julian qui avait pincé l'arête de son nez comme pour se maudire de l'idée qu'il avait eu puis il me regarda puis on éclatait de rire bruyamment.

Il me tendait la main en souriant et je l'acceptais en la prenant dans la mienne. On voulait se donner du courage mutuellement avant d'entrer dans le salon. Je voyais mes parents sur le canapé Edward sur le fauteuil mais pas Emma dans la pièce.

« - Vous êtes enfin là ? Je croyais que vous aviez fuit mais je vous ai entendu rire. Souriait ma mère en faisant de la place sur le canapé. Charlie décale toi. Râla-t-elle ensuite.

\- Non, on était toujours là. Répondais-je calmement. »

Julian regarda son père puis moi puis je fronçais les sourcils et il comprenait immédiatement. Parfois je me demandais si on n'était pas connecté tous les deux. Il s'approcha timidement de lui, puis quand il était dans le champ de vision de son père, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire avant de la prendre sur ses genoux.

« - Alors bonhomme tu voulais me voir ? Lui demanda Edward en souriant.

\- Oui ! Rougissait Julian en évitant de regarder son père.

\- Il voulait passer du temps avec toi je pense. Aidais-je mon fils.

\- Emma est là ? Murmura-t-il. »

Je maudissais mon fils à ce moment-là parce que j'aurais voulu parler à Edward avant et mon cœur palpitait tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir. Edward appelait sa fille au moins trois fois avant qu'elle descende à toute vitesse.

« - Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle. »

Je fermais les yeux au son de sa voix tellement ça faisait mal. Elle avait grandi sans sa mère, sans moi. Il devait être trop tard pour que j'ai ma place de mère dans sa vie car son éducation venait de son père. Edward avait toujours été présent pour elle ce n'était pas mon cas. Je sentais la main de ma mère presser la mienne alors je l'avais regardé et elle m'adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« - Devine qui est là ? Lui demanda Edward en souriant.

\- Oh ! Souffla-t-elle. »

Alors que Julian l'avait regardé timidement, j'osais me retourner puis mes yeux rencontra les siens pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle était une jeune fille magnifique, encore plus belle que je ne l'aurais pensé puis elle se mit à rougir en baissant la tête et elle remonta en haut aussi rapidement qu'elle était descendue. J'avalais difficilement ma salive avant de me retourner pour lançant un regard désolé à Edward.

« - Du jamais vu. Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Elle est intimidée. M'avouait-il.

\- Elle n'était peut-être pas prête. La défendais-je.

\- Emma Alice Cullen ! Gronda faussement Edward.

\- Edward non ne la force pas. M'empressais-je de lui dire. »

Alors que mon père pouffait de rire, je donnais une tape sur l'épaule alors que ma mère me séparer de lui alors j'entendais des sanglots venant d'en haut et des petits pas descendre les escaliers. Je me figeais alors qu'Edward se leva laissant sa place à Julian pour aller la voir. J'étais mal, très mal parce que je faisais souffrir ma fille encore une fois et je fixais mon fils n'osant même pas regarder ma fille.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as Emma ? Souffla-t-il inquiet.

\- Je suis… Je suis heureuse. Sanglotait Emma.

\- Va les voir ma puce, ils sont là aussi pour toi. Lui assura son père. »

J'osais alors poser mon regard sur ma fille qui fixait son frère en s'approchant de lui alors qu'elle sanglotait toujours. J'étais inquiète autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues parce que pour la première fois depuis des années je me sentais à ma place.

« - Bonjour je suis ta grande sœur. Murmura Emma.

\- Moi Julian. Souffla-t-il en souriant timidement. »

Emma prenait son frère dans ses bras et mon cœur explosa de bonheur. J'entendais les sanglots venir de mes deux enfants et je me sentais encore plus mal dû fait que je les avais séparés. J'aurais beau avoir tous les pardons de ma famille, je sais que je n'arriverais jamais à me le pardonner car j'avais fait souffrir tout le monde. Emma se redressa ensuite pour me faire face, puis elle s'avança vers moi en plongeant son regard dans le mien et je faisais de même. Ses larmes comme les miennes coulaient toujours autant. Elle resta ainsi n'osant plus bouger alors je décidais de faire un pas.

« - Emma, je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser. Sanglotais-je silencieusement. »

Je sentais ma gorge se nouer et une boule prête à exploser. Alors que j'allais me lever pour me rapprocher d'elle, elle s'approcha un grand pas et me sauta dans les bras enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et j'enroulais les miens instinctivement autour d'elle la pressant contre moi. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, son corps convulsait violemment contre le mien alors que j'éclatais moi-même en sanglot.

« - Pardonne moi mon bébé, je suis tellement désolé. Jamais tu n'aurais du vivre ça. Lui avouais-je.

\- Ne me laisse plus maman, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin toi. Souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot incontrôlable.

\- Je te le promet ! Lui promettais-je. »

Je la berçais contre moi alors qu'elle nicha sa tête contre mon cou puis je lui caressais le dos pour l'apaiser et la réconforter. Julian se leva du fauteuil pour se joindre à nous enroulant ses petits bras sur sa sœur et moi je souriais doucement en le prenant dans mes bras et cette sensation d'être enfin entière parce que j'avais mes deux enfants était indescriptible. Edward retourna à sa place initiale en souriant.

« - Et moi on m'oublie maintenant ? Soupirait-il faussement. »

Emma se redressa en essayant ses larmes pour regarder son père puis elle se jeta dans ses bras en lui répétant merci puis il regarda Julian.

« - Tu ne veux pas ? »

Julian me regarda comme s'il attendait un signe de ma part alors j'hochais simplement la tête et il sauta sur ses pieds descendant ainsi du canapé et il alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père heureux. Je regardais la scène puis je sentais mère se pencher vers moi et je tournais la tête pour lui faire face.

« - Je suis heureuse pour toi Bella et tu le mérite. Souriait ma mère.

\- Merci. Chuchotais-je.

\- Mais tu sais que ça ne sera pas facile hein ? Murmura-t-elle tristement.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je inquiète.

\- Elle a treize ans, elle va surement vouloir te tester et peut être blessante parfois. M'avoua-t-elle.

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Paniquais-je.

\- L'adolescence Bella, l'adolescence. M'avertissait-elle en tapotant doucement ma main. »

J'avalais difficilement ma salive avant de reporter mon regard sur mes enfants puis je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. J'étais prête, s'il fallait que j'affronte une quelconque tempête, qu'elle soit violente ou non, je lui prouverais que plus jamais elle n'aura à craindre de moi sur le fait que je puisse partir de nouveau sans qu'elle n'est plus aucune nouvelle parce que je veux être là pour elle.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Pour répondre à une review anonyme, alors le fait que Bella soit pardonné trop rapidement, je trouvais sa normal car c'est sa famille ! Ses parents, son frère et sa fille. Bien que je ne pense pas changer quoi que ce soit de la relation entre Bella et ses parents, en ce qui concerne Emmett et sa fille, il y aura des hauts et des bas. Pardonner ne veut pas dire oublier. Merci tout de même d'avoir laissé ton avis** **.**

J'étais de retour à Seattle depuis hier seulement et c'était un retour à la vie très difficile. J'avais passé les derniers jours chez mes parents avec Julian pour profiter un peu de mes parents, Emmett et Emma. Edward était là lui aussi mais on n'avait pas vraiment parlé, c'était juste courtois entre nous. J'avais laissé la chambre d'hôtel à Angela pour qu'elle profite des derniers instants avec son nouveau petit copain Ben.

Je n'avais pas encore rencontré la copine de mon frère par manque de temps et de plus je voulais rester dans ce petit confort seulement avec eux. J'avais promis à Emmett de revenir dés que possible pour la rencontrer officiellement. Avec Edward c'était un peu plus compliqué, je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire ou parce qu'on n'avait pas eu le temps de se trouver un moment pour être seul afin de mettre les choses au clair. Je n'avais pas non plus revu Alice et c'était très bien comme ça parce que même si une part de moi, j'avais envie de la revoir parce qu'elle me manquait, une autre partie était encore sur la défensive avec elle. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser la concernant.

Quand j'avais appris à Emma que je repartais chez moi, elle avait pleuré en me suppliant de rester, j'avais essayé de la rassurer, en lui promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible mais je n'arrivais pas à la calmer alors Edward m'avait un peu aidé et il avait réussi à là réconforter. C'était le moment le plus difficile mais malheureusement je devais retourner à Seattle. Alors durant tout le trajet du retour j'étais déprimé et Angela, qui était dans le même état que moi, c'était l'enfer.

Elle ne pensait qu'à son Ben et moi à ma fille, mon frère, mes parents et bien sure Edward. Julian aussi était triste, il voulait rester au près de sa famille mais malheureusement on avait dû repartir. Il avait pleuré en disant au revoir à son père et sa sœur ça m'avais déchiré le cœur de lui faire endurer ça. J'avais commencé à me poser des questions sur ce que je voulais vraiment au point de remettre ma vie en question parce que je voulais rendre mes deux enfants heureux et ne plus les faire souffrir. Même Angela qui aimait sa vie ici, voulait retourner dans le coin paumé qu'était Forks. Puis c'était tout naturel malgré qu'on fût censé être encore en vacances, que le lundi, on retournait au travail laissant Julian entre les mains des parents de mon amie avec qui il était très bien.

Angela était à bout de nerfs courant partout alors que moi j'étais à mon bureau me tournant les pouces lâchant des soupires à tout bout de champ. J'étais pas du tout concentrée et aucune motivation pour me mettre au travail. Déjà qu'en tant normal, le lundi n'était pas un jour que j'affectionnais en tant normal mais là, j'avais l'impression d'être au fond du trou.

J'avais un bureau assez grand, les murs étaient blancs avec quelques photos de scotchait dessus ainsi que des dessins de mon fils. Mon bureau était dans le fond de la pièce face à la porte d'entré sur la droite laissant tout de même un espace pour pouvoir circuler. Il y avait deux chaises bleues devant mon bureau qui servait pour les clients que je recevais. Sur la gauche c'était une grand bai-vitrée qui me donner une vue sur la ville puis j'avais un petit canapé contre le mur en face de mon bureau.

Angela m'avait laissé faire ce que je voulais de cette pièce bien que mon bureau soit en désordre avec les dossiers et les papiers de la journée, c'était un endroit aérer et ordonné. Alors que je naviguais sur le web pour des cadeaux de noël et ayant fait deux achats dessus en sachant que je recevrais ce dont j'avais besoin mercredi, je sursautais quand j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et s'abattre violemment contre le mur et Angela entrer les sourcils fronçaient. Je fermais la page avant de reporter mon regard sur mon amie.

« - Bella tu en es où avec le dossier Black ? Soupira mon amie.

\- Pardon ? Sursautais-je perdu.

\- Le dossier Black. Répétait-elle en fronçant les sourcils de nouveaux.

\- Angela, je suis désolé mais…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? S'énervait-elle.

\- Je…

\- Bon ramène le moi dans deux heures et complet. Me coupait-elle.

Puis elle quitta mon bureau en claquant la porte comme elle était venue. Si déjà en tant normal je connaissais deux Angela celle du privé et celle professionnel, je pouvais dire que ce n'était pas du tout la même. Au travail elle était quelqu'un de directive tout l'inverse du côté du privé qui était plus discrète mais depuis notre retour elle était à la limite invivable.

J'étais dans la publicité celle qui créer les slogans et le côté artistique de l'image et franchement ce n'était pas ce dont je rêvais mais j'avais appris à aimer ce travail avec le temps mais maintenant je n'y trouvais plus mon plaisir. C'était dans un soupire de lassitude et de paresse, que j'ouvrais le dossier en question puis je jetais un coup d'œil pour savoir ce qu'il manquait quand je voyais que c'était pour un stupide slogan et maudit Black je pète plus haut que mon cul, il avait rejeté toute idée que j'avais fourni.

Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexions pour trouver un maudit slogan à la noix, j'entendais le téléphone sonner et je décrochais sans prendre le temps de voir qui m'appelait. Si j'étais présente dans mon bureau, mon esprit n'y était pas du tout, il était encore à Forks au près des personnes qui me manqué.

« - Swan-Cullen j'écoute ! Grognais-je.

\- Maman ? C'est Emma. Murmura-t-elle timidement.

\- Merde, Emma ! Pardon ma chérie. Comment tu vas ? Soupirais-je joyeusement.

\- Ça va. Rigola-elle doucement. Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Non, tu ne me dérange jamais. Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ? Souriais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis avec papa et tonton. Ils rigolent comme des ânes et je voulais t'appeler. M'avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu as bien fait. Lui assurais-je. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux. »

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse à ce moment-là, renouer avec ma fille était la meilleure décision que j'avais prise. J'avais peur et si Edward n'aurait pas été là, j'aurais comme à mon habitude reculer le moment parce que j'étais qu'une grosse peureuse qui n'assumer pas les choix que j'avais fait par le passé. Si j'avais parlé de mon mal être dans le passé, ne serait ce qu'à une personne de mon entourage, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. J'étais coupable de me propre dépression parce que je ne voulais rien voir et quand j'avais pété les plombs, il était trop tard. J'avais sellé l'avenir de tout le monde dans la souffrance.

Alors qu'on discutait pendant une bonne heure ensemble, j'écrivais une phrase sur le dossier Black puis je fermais le dossier tout en souriant. Lorsque l'on raccrocha, j'étais tout d'un coup détendu et je me levais de ma chaise de bureau prenant alors le dossier et je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Angela en frappant à sa porte. J'attendais son autorisation puis j'entrais lui donnant le dossier qu'elle m'avait réclamé et je retournais dans le mien en fermant la porte en sifflotant joyeusement. Je naviguais sur le web cherchant des idées de slogan quand mon téléphone personnel se remettait à sonner.

« - Swan-Cullen, j'écoute ! »

J'avais cette mauvaise habitude quand j'étais au travail de répondre ainsi, bien que professionnellement je disais toujours Swan-Cullen-Weber mais lors d'un accident où je croyais répondre à mon téléphone personnel alors que c'était professionnel et que j'avais mal répondu et que par ma faute on avait perdu le client, j'avais pris tout précaution à répondre ainsi.

« Bella, quel plaisir de t'entendre. Souriait mon frère.

\- Oh Emmett ! Comment tu vas ? Tu es chez Edward ? Demandais-je.

\- Ça va ! Mais comment tu le sais ? Répondait-il.

\- Je sais tout mon cher frère. Gloussais-je.

\- Cullen va te faire foutre ! Grognait mon frère.

\- Merci Emmett. Soupirais-je.

\- Non je ne parlais pas à toi mais à ton idiot de mari. A Edward je veux dire. Se reprenait-il désolé.

\- Hum… Comment vont les parents ? Soupirais-je en changeant de sujet.

\- Ça roule, tu me manques déjà Bella. Soupirait-il tristement.

\- Tu me manques aussi Emmett. Je déprime de vous. Avouais-je finalement. »

Depuis que j'étais rentré à Seattle, je m'étais renfermé un peu sur moi-même, à me demander ce que je foutais là alors que ma place n'était plus du tout ici. J'avais de nouveau ce vide ne se combler pas mais je devais faire avec. Alors qu'il était en train de me raconter ce qu'il faisait, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrait brusquement faisant apparaitre Angela en colère puis elle s'approcha de mon bureau jetant le dossier en question et j'avalais difficilement ma salive.

Si moi depuis notre retour j'étais plus distraite, Angela était devenue enrager j'avouais même ne pas la reconnaitre et elle me faisait presque peur par moment. Je n'arrivais plus trop à la reconnaitre, je dirais presque qu'elle était devenue accro à son travail, elle ne voyait plus que par ça. Le manque qu'elle avait de Ben, la rendait froide et surtout s'énervait pour un rien.

« - Non mais tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi ? L'amour c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau ? Pour une marque de garage ? Tu es sérieuse ? Hurla mon ami.

\- Emmett, j'ai un problème je te rappel. L'avertissais-je avant de raccrocher et de reprendre. Angela, je suis désolé. M'excusais-je en avalant difficilement ma salive. »

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis ce matin ? Grognait-elle.

\- Je démissionne. Balançais-je sans m'en rendre compte. »

Lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais bien envie de rire mais je me retenais car il n'y avait pas que moi qui avait complétement changé. Lorsque j'avais lancé que je voulais démissionner, il y a eu un gros blanc et je grimaçais d'avoir lâché ça comme ça. Bien que mon regard fût plongé dans le sien, je pestais contre moi-même avant de lâcher un soupire en secouant la tête.

Nous étions les vingt décembres et je n'avais rien fait pour Noël, aucun cadeau, aucun sapin et surtout aucun plan parce que depuis que j'avais quitté Forks je me maudissais et je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose et mon premier jour de travail était une vraie catastrophe.

« - Pardonne moi, je sais que je te dois tout Angela mais j'ai besoin de ma famille. Je me sens encore plus minable depuis que je suis partie. J'ai l'impression de les avoir abandonnés une nouvelle fois. C'est bientôt Noël, une fête de famille et je serais une nouvelle fois loin d'eux et je ne le veux pas, je ne le veux plus. Tu as ta famille ici mais la mienne est là-bas. Soupirais-je honteusement.

J'étais revenue à Seattle parce que je ne voulais pas laisser Angela. Pourtant j'aurais pu la laisser repartir toute seule en lui disant que je quittais mon travail et ma vie à Seattle pour rester au près des miens mais ce n'était pas moi. Pourtant je l'avais fait sept ans auparavant mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. Ma dépression avait fait des ravages incontrôlables mais sans ça, je serais resté au près d'eux. A présent je savais parfaitement où était ma place, c'était à Forks et je ne voulais plus mentir à Angela car s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris c'était que garder les choses pour soit n'était pas bon du tout.

Alors que j'avais fui son regard après lui avoir tout déballé, je grimaçais légèrement alors qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit. J'osais un regard dans sa direction avant de relever complétement la tête en fronçant les sourcils alors que celle-ci me souriait.

« - Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais me le dire. Soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

\- Pardon ? Demandais-je ayant peur de ne pas comprendre.

\- Je démissionne aussi enfin non. Se reprenait-elle. Je vais partir avec toi là-bas. Je veux retrouver Ben.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de l'entreprise ? M'affolais-je.

\- Je travaillerais à distance, je reviendrais si besoin mais c'est faisable. Avoua-t-elle avec conviction. Et bien évidemment, j'accepte ta démission comme ça peut être que tu chercheras enfin quelque chose qui te correspond et réalisé ton rêve.

\- Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Avouais-je.

\- Bon rentre à la maison, moi je vais m'organiser pour pouvoir travailler à Forks et embaucher des personnes. En cas de problème, j'espère que tu me fileras un coup de main si un jour j'en ai besoin.

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Très bien, c'est même parfait ! Si tout va bien on partira jeudi ou au pire des cas vendredi et on sera là-bas à temps pour le réveillon. Tu pourras t'occuper du bail pour rendre l'appartement ?

\- Je le ferais ! Merci Angela. Si tu savais depuis quand j'attendais ça. Soufflais-je. »

J'avais pris Angela dans mes bras en souriant la remerciant. J'étais heureuse et ça grâce à mon amie. Alors que je l'avais relâché, ma collègue souriait puis quitta mon bureau me laissant seule. Puis je me rendais compte que j'étais finalement au chômage, j'aurais dû être inquiète mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je ne m'en préoccupais pas tant que ça pour le moment. J'allais revoir ma famille dans seulement quelques jours pour ne plus les quitter et à cette seule pensée, j'avais l'impression de rêver. J'allais être présente pour ma fille et rattraper toute mes bêtises. Bien que ma seule envie fût de les appeler pour les prévenir, je me ravisais pour finalement leur faire la surprise en me pointant là-bas.

Alors que je prenais tous mes effets personnels, je souriais comme jamais je n'avais souris durant ces sept dernières années. Avant de rentrer à la maison, je passais chez les parents d'Angela pour récupérer Julian, les remerciant poliment puis je rentrais à la maison. Je préparais le dîner en attendant que mon amie rentre à son tour puis j'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler Emmett alors que Julian le réclamait et celui décrocha rapidement et je mettais le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

« - Allô ?

\- Veux-tu parler à ton neveu ? Demandais-je directement.

\- Passe le moi.

Je passais le téléphone à mon fils en souriant et Julian entama directement la conversation. Je ne pouvais être qu'heureuse du lien qu'il avait réussis à nouer avec son oncle, son père et surtout sa sœur.

Les jours passaient et nous étions jeudi, Angela finalisait les derniers détails avec les nouvelles recrus pour partir tranquillement. Elle c'était organisé pour ne pas trop perturber les employés en annonçant qu'au début elle essayerait de revenir au moins de trois fois par mois et plus en cas d'extrêmes urgence et avec le temps y aller seulement si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix et ayant à peine quatre heures de route, elle pensait faire juste un aller-retour dans la journée. Elle disait que si tout marchait comme elle le voulait, elle pourrait ouvrir sa propre boite à Forks par la suite.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'avais contacté le propriétaire du logement et ce n'était pas une mince affaire au départ car il voulait il voulait un préavis de trente jours ce qui m'avait mis en rogne parce que je ne voulais pas attendre un mois pour pouvoir m'installer définitivement à Forks. J'avais appelé Angela qui était au travail pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Je savais parfaitement que c'était obligatoire mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il y avait des choses bien plus grave ?

Angela m'avait alors révélé qu'elle était en contrat au mois alors vu qu'on partait le vingt-quatre décembre elle comptait payer le mois de loyer complet et ne pas renouveler car même si elle avait reçu les papiers, elle n'avait pas encore signé. J'avais été soulagé mais j'étais prête à crier à l'escroquerie lorsque le propriétaire m'avait dit qu'on devait rester un mois supplémentaire, à croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on parte.

Lorsque j'avais été le voir, je lui avais donner le chèque pour le mois de loyer ainsi que le contrat en qui signifiait que le renouvellement ne serait pas fait. Je lui avais prévenu qu'on lui rendrait visite le vendredi pour lui remettre les clés afin d'être en règle. Par la suite j'avais fait un dossier pour l'école de Julian afin de le retirer et j'avais envoyé tout ça dans une grande enveloppe avec l'aide de la mairie étant en période de vacance scolaire et j'avais contacter les agences pour signaler mon changement d'adresse et pour qu'ils transmettent les dossiers me concernant aux agences de Forks ou Port Angeles en leurs envoyant par mails tous les papiers dont ils avaient besoins.

Pendant la semaine, petit à petit j'avais fait les cartons avec l'aide de Julian, je mettais directement nos cartons dans ma voiture. Mon fils ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais je ne voulais pas lui dire maintenant. J'avais fait certains cartons pour Angela afin de l'avancer un peu alors qu'elle était au travail puis je les mettais dans un coin pour qu'elle les mette dans sa voiture quand elle rentrera en lui laissant le soin de faire sa chambre.

Elle avait décidé de laisser tous les meubles chez ses parents ne voyant aucune utilité de les prendre car elle comptait vivre directement chez Ben et moi j'allais m'installer chez mes parents en attendant de me trouver un petit chez nous avec Julian. Angela m'avait rassuré en me disant que si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit au niveau des meubles, elle pourrait toujours appeler une entreprise de déménageurs. Le père de mon amie était venu le mercredi pour commencer à prendre certains meubles et il était revenu le jeudi pour prendre le reste. Et le mercredi, j'avais été heureuse de voir dans la boite à lettre deux enveloppes qui mettait destiner. C'était un début des cadeaux et j'avais commandé par téléphone à une bijouterie en ville un bracelet avec gravure. J'avais ouvert les deux enveloppes pour prendre les factures remettant seulement les billets dans deux enveloppes blanches pour ensuite mettre les prénoms de mes parents sur l'une et les parents d'Edward sur l'autre afin de ne pas me confondre puis je les avais rangés dans mon sac à main.

Quand Angela rentra le jeudi soir, l'appartement était déjà bien vide et j'avais un léger pincement au cœur. Cet endroit était une partie de ma vie, elle représentait Julian en quelques sortes. Angela vivait ici depuis plus longtemps à vrai dire c'était son premier appartement et bien qu'elle fût heureuse de partir pour retrouver son copain, je savais aussi qu'elle était triste autant que moi.

« - Tout les cartons son dans ma voiture ! Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est tellement bizarre et vide. Faudra juste que tu t'occupes de ta chambre. Grimaçais-je.

\- Tu vas retrouver ta famille, tu devrais être heureuse. Souriait mon amie.

\- Je le suis. Demain essaye de quitter pas trop tard, je voudrais acheter les cadeaux de noël pour tout le monde avant de partir. L'avertissais-je et en réponse elle hocha la tête.

\- Mon père est passé à quel heure pour prendre les meubles ? Me demanda-t-elle. Demain je ne retourne pas au travail, j'ai pu tout régler donc on a la journée pour nous.

\- En fin d'après-midi, il passera demain pour venir prendre les matelas. Répondais-je simplement. »

Alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous, je décidais d'aller au restaurant pour manger. Le trajet était tranquille mais Julian posé toujours la même question. A savoir, pourquoi sa maison était vide et pourquoi il n'avait plus accès à ses jouets et à force, j'étais à court d'excuses voulant lui dire seulement le jour du départ donc demain.

On était resté au restaurant une bonne partie de la soirée comme pour profiter de notre dernière soirée. On rentrait directement après avoir payé puis j'allais coucher Julian qui tombait de fatigue dans sur le matelas à même le sol. Ne voulant pas me coucher tout de suite, je retournais au près de d'Angela puis on passa la soirée à discuter en se racontant des souvenirs puis à s'imaginer notre avenir à Forks. Quand Angela décidait d'aller à son tour se coucher, je prenais mon portable pour appeler mes parents une dernière fois avant mon retour surprise.

« - Allô ? Répondait ma mère.

\- Maman, c'est Bella ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bella ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle à cette heure-là ? Un problème ?

\- Non tout vas bien. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va ! Je cours partout avec ton père pour les cadeaux mais ça va.

\- Vous le faites à la maison ?

\- Oh non, on le fait chez les Cullen maintenant. C'est plus grand et comme la famille c'est ragrandi, on est moins les uns sur les autres. Et toi tu le fais où ?

\- Chez les parents d'Angela normalement. J'aurais voulu être avec vous. Soufflais-je tristement pour être crédible.

\- Tu penses revenir quand ?

\- J'essayerais de prendre quelques jours au mois de Mars. »

Je discutais encore un peu au téléphone avant de raccrocher puis j'allais me coucher au côté de mon fils et je m'endormais rapidement. J'étais réveillé le lendemain matin par les gloussements de mon fils. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et quand il remarqua que j'étais réveillé, je les refermais directement en souriant.

« - Tu parles toujours quand tu dors maman, c'est trop drôle. »

Je lâchais un grognement avant d'ouvrir un nouveau les yeux en de le blottir contre moi. Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle page qui allait se tourner et j'étais impatiente. Julian était très excité ce matin, certainement parce qu'il savait qu'on était la veille de Noël. Alors que je me levais, je soupirais en me rappelant soudainement que tout était vide. Je prenais les affaires que j'avais mis de côté puis j'allais faire prendre la douche à Julian et l'habiller laissant ses vêtements sales dans un coin de la pièce puis j'allais faire de même en laissant le petit avec Angela qui elle était déjà prête.

Une fois que j'étais prête, ramasser les vêtements pour les mettre dans un sac en plastique le laissant ensuite à l'entrée pour ne pas l'oublier puis je rejoignais mon amie. Elle me disait que son père arrivait d'un moment à l'autre pour prendre ce qu'il restait à prendre et ensuite on partirait prendre notre petit déjeuné chez eux. Angela voulait profiter de ses parents avant de partir et je ne pouvais que la comprendre.

Lorsqu'on avait quitté les parents d'Angela en début d'après-midi, après leurs avoir dit au revoir, qu'ils avaient fait promettre à Angela de revenir souvent les voir, qu'ils aient échangés leurs cadeaux mutuellement et que sa mère m'avait tendu un cadeau pour mon fils et que je les ai remerciés, on se rendait dans le centre-ville pour faire nos achats de noël. J'adorais les parents de ma meilleure amie, ils m'avaient ouvert leurs bras quand j'étais arrivé dans la vie de leurs filles. Ils aimaient mon fils aussi et le fait qu'ils prenaient soin de lui, je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait mais je ne comptais pas revenir dans le coin.

Alors qu'on se baladait dans les rues en faisant de nombreux magasins, j'avais laissé Angela partir de son côté et moi avec Julian, lui laissant le temps de faire les cadeaux qu'elle avait besoin avant. Quand elle viendrait nous rejoindre une fois terminer, elle prendrait Julian avec elle pour que je puisse à mon tour faire mes achats. En attendant, j'essayais de faire des réparages. Julian croyait toujours au père noël et pour rien au monde je voulais lui briser cette insouciance, il était encore trop petit.

J'avais déjà le cadeau de mes parents en leurs offrant quinze jours de vacances en France et pour les parents d'Edward quinze jours en Italie. Je savais qu'ils aiment ces pays-là. J'avais déjà fait un repérage pour la copine de mon frère et pour le reste, je séchais complétement sauf pour ce qui concerne mon fils et Angela. De plus je ne savais pas qui il y aurait, ni même si Alice avait quelqu'un ou non. J'étais angoissé d'être à côté de la plaque au point de me dire si c'était une bonne idée que je me pointe là-bas et non attendre chez mes parents.

Après tout juste une heure, Angela m'envoyait un message pour me dire qu'elle avait terminé et que je pouvais la rejoindre un tout en haut de la rue. Une fois que je la croisais, je lui adressais un sourire murmurant discrètement pour ne pas que Julian entende.

« - Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?

\- Oui, de toute façon j'avais déjà tout planifié. Souriait-elle. »

C'était comme ça qu'Angela fonctionnait, elle faisait une liste et ensuite elle n'avait plus qu'à acheter alors que moi c'était tout le contraire, je devais marcher au coup de cœur. Alors que je laissais Julian avec Angela, je commençais par me diriger vers la boutique de bijouterie pour prendre la chaine avec en pendentif la lettre R en argent pour la petite amie de mon frère.

Ensuite j'allais dans le magasin de jouet pour prendre le cadeau pour Julian, une voiture télécommander, c'était le cadeau qu'il m'avait réclamé des mois auparavant. Pour Angela, cette fois-ci je voulais un peu changer, d'habitude on s'acheter une grosse connerie, un truc qui nous représentait. Mais maintenant on n'allait plus être l'une sur l'autre, j'allais faire ma vie et elle fera la sienne bien qu'on se verrait aussi souvent qu'on le pourra étant donné qu'on serait dans la même ville. J'allais dans une autre boutique de bijouterie où j'avais passé une commande. J'avais décidé de lui prendre un bracelet en or avec une gravure qui symbolisé notre amitié. Le vendeur me montrait la gravure _A & B _et juste en dessous _Best Friend_ et je souriais hochant la tête puis il l'avait mise dans une petite boite et dans un petit paquet.

L'achat payait, il me restait encore quatre personnes à faire maintenant. Emma, Edward, Emmett et Alice. Je soupirais n'ayant aucune idée de se que je pouvais leurs prendre. Quand je passais devant une parfumerie, je décidais de faire un tour du côté des femmes et j'essayais quelques parfums sur des languettes lorsque je tombais sur une odeur sucrée de _Amor Amor_ me faisait penser à ma fille, je décidais de lui prendre se petit flacon.

Je ressortais du magasin avec un sac de plus dans les mains puis je décidais d'aller dans un magasin de vêtement pour Alice. J'avais aucune envie de me prendre la tête pour elle. Elle avait été ma meilleure amie pendant de nombreuses années mais maintenant les choses avaient changé, certes j'étais en partie responsable, mais elle n'avait en aucun le droit de poser la main sur moi comme elle l'avait fait. Je passais dans les rayons en grimaçant sachant que si elle n'avait pas changé, elle était très exigeante en se qui concerne la mode. Hésitant entre une robe noire assez courte légèrement décolleté avec de fine bretelle et une veste en cuire noire simple mais qui mettait le corps en valeur. Ne sachant pas lequel des deux choisir, je décidais de prendre les deux puis j'allais payer mes achats.

Il ne restait plus qu'Emmett et Edward et j'avais beau regarder des boutiques pour ne serait ce qu'avoir une idée, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas assez. Je regardais l'heure et je grimaçais en voyant qu'il était bientôt seize heures. Je ne voulais pas partir trop tard pour ne pas arriver trop tard à Forks.

Puis tout d'un coup je me souvenais qu'Emmett et Edward aimaient le baseball et que si mes souvenirs ils était pour les Yankees. Je courrais vers le magasin en question pour prendre trois billets, mon père me maudirait si je l'excluais d'un match dont il était tout aussi fan. N'y connaissant pas grand-chose, je demandais à avoir trois billets pour le prochain match de Yankees contre les White sox, mais le vendeur me disait que le prochain match avec les Yankees était les Red sox alors j'achetais les billets dans l'espoirs que c'était bien un truc comme ça qu'ils aimaient.

Une fois que j'étais sortie du magasin, j'envoyais un message à Angela pour la prévenir que j'avais terminé et que je remontais. Détendu d'avoir tout ce dont j'avais besoin, j'écoutais enfin les chansons noël qui se jouait dans la rue en souriant. J'aimais le moment de noël, c'était pour moi un moment de bonheur malgré le froid. Alors que je rejoignais Angela et Julian, on décidait qu'il était temps de prendre la route.

Après avoir attaché mon fils dans son siège et que j'ai refermé la porte, je me retournais vers mon amie en souriant. C'était pour elle aussi une page qui se tourner et j'étais un peu nostalgique de notre vie à tous les trois.

« - Tu viens avec moi ou tu vas rejoindre Ben quand on sera là-bas ?

\- Il doit être chez ses parents et je ne sais pas où ils habitent.

\- Tu veux venir chez les Cullen ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma famille Bella.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Tu ne vas pas rester seule !

\- J'ai prévenu Ben, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma langue, il m'a dit de lui envoyer un message quand je serais devant chez lui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Je lui adressais un sourire en hochant la tête puis je fouillais dans les sacs pour prendre son cadeau et je lui tendais lui demandant de ne pas l'ouvrir avant minuit puis elle me passe le mien et celui de Julian. Je la remerciais en la prenant dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas mais on sentait déjà le changement.

« - On essaye de se revoir au plus vite, toute façon je vais vivre un petit temps chez mes parents et tu sais où ils vivent. Je pense continuer de travailler avec toi, donc on essayera de se voir lundi. La prévenais-je.

\- Aucun problème Bella, de toute façon on ne vivra pas loin l'une de l'autre, à seulement quelques minutes. »

Je me reculais puis je rangeais les sacs dans le coffre glissant par la même occasion les deux enveloppes que j'avais dans mon sac à main dans un sac en plastique. J'avais demandé aux vendeurs de me faire un paquet cadeau et inscrire le prénom dessus pour ne pas me mélanger. J'avais soigneusement dit à mon fils que c'était des vêtements pour moi afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. Alors qu'Angela regagna sa voiture, je montais dans la mienne puis je démarrais et roulé jusqu'à Forks suivit d'Angela.

« - On va où maman ? On ne rentre pas à la maison ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non bébé mais c'est une surprise. Répondais-je en souriant. »

Durant le trajet, Julian c'était endormis alors que je venais tout juste de couper le chauffage et pour le reste du trajet, je mettais un peu de musique. Le trajet me paraissait un peu plus long que d'habitude, pourtant j'étais dans les heures. Certainement l'impatience et le stress de me pointer là-bas sans avoir prévenu personne. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou une mauvaise mais je sautais le pas par envie. J'avais besoin d'eux malgré tout.

Je savais que ça allait être du changement pour Julian, surtout en ce qui concerne l'école et j'avais prévu d'aller chercher un dossier la semaine qui suivait pour qu'il puisse poursuivre sa scolarité en croisant les doigts qu'une place soit libre pour lui sinon il perdrait une année. J'avais fait ça sur un coup de tête et je savais que c'était une décision trop rapide mais c'était un besoin vital, de plus je ne voulais pas les abandonner une nouvelle fois en sachant que si je restais à Seattle, je ne pourrais pas les voir quand je le voudrais.

Après à peine quatre heures de route, alors qu'il était à peine vingt heures, j'étais enfin arrivé à Forks où il neigé. Je voyais plusieurs voitures garait devant la maison des Cullen. Je m'étais garer un peu plus loin, à la bordure de la forêt pour ne pas alerter mon arrivé surprise. Julian qui dormait toujours, je restais silencieuse en coupant le moteur puis je restais là, assise dans la voiture. J'avais cette sensation que c'était la première fois que j'allais les revoir. Alice que je n'avais pas revu depuis un moment l'interaction, m'angoissais quelque peu mais j'essayais de positiver.

Je basculais ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux ne comprenant aucunement la peur qui m'habitait. Après de longues minutes à attendre dans la voiture, je prenais enfin mon courage et je descendais de la voiture avec mon sac à main. Je prenais les sacs dans le coffre puis je détachais Julian pour le prendre dans mes bras essayant de ne pas le réveiller et je fermais la voiture et je me dirigeais lentement vers la maison de peur de glisser. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, j'entendais du bruit qui provenait de l'intérieur et des éclats de rire et j'avais eu un pincement au cœur puis je frappais à la porte en grimaçant légèrement quand je n'entendais plus rien, c'était le silence complet. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer lorsque la porte s'ouvrait enfin.


	6. Chapitre 6

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrait sur ma mère, je reprenais enfin mon souffle avant de soupirer de soulagement que se soit elle et non un Cullen, après tout je n'étais pas invité et de plus je me sentais comme une arriviste et le courage et l'enthousiasme que j'avais quelques heures auparavant avait bel et bien disparu et je ne souhautais qu'une chose partir d'ici, loin de cette fête de famille dont je n'avais pas encore ma place.

\- Bella? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Me demanda Renée en refermant la porte derrière elle une fois qu'elle était sortie.

\- Je..

J'osais un regard sur mon fils comme pour me donner du courage avant de fermer les yeux. Qui avait cette idée de vouloir venir à Forks pour faire un arrivé surprise? Moi, bien evidemment. Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre puis je fixais ma mère en lui adressant un lèger sourire, je n'allais pas lui annoncer que je revenais m'installer ici comme ça, ce n'était ni le lieu et ni le moment.

\- Est ce que je pourrais passé la nuit à la maison, si ça ne vous dérange pas? La route à était longue et fatiguante.

Ma mère regarda mon fils en posant sa main sur sa joue puis suite à mes dire, elle hocha la tête en me regardant. Dans un moment comme celui là, j'aurais voulu que ma meilleure amie soit présente.

\- Oui bien sure, attends moi deux petites minutes, je vais aller chercher les clès. Tu veux peut être rentrer avec le petit? Il fait tellement froid dehors et..

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, je t'attends ici. La coupais je en secouant légèrement la tête.

Ma mère hocha la tête avant de rentrer à l'intérieur puis je pouvais à nouveau entendre des rire venir de l'intérieur. C'est fou l'envie que j'avais eu envie de passer la soirée avec eux et une fois devant cette grande maison, l'envie avait fait place à la peur de nouveau. Je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter Alice, devoir me justifier au près d'elle et devoir de nouveau tout raconté était au dessus de mes forces. Je savais que tout était de ma faute, que j'avais fait une énorme connerie, j'allais devoir porter ça pour le reste de ma vie mais je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour m'en rendre compte et qu'elle en rajoute. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, ma mère réapparu de nouveau mais cette fois ci, elle était accompagné.

\- Bella, je suis heureux de te voir de nouveau.

Mon père sortait à ma rencontre pour me prendre dans ses bras en faisant attention à Julian qui dormait toujours. Je souriais, heureuse de le voir en le saluant à mon tour.

\- Je t'ai ramené les clés, comme ça tu pourras aller te reposer un peu avec mon petit fils. Souffla ma mère alors que je sentais le regard de mon père.

\- Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir venir? Ils seront content que tu sois là, puis Julian pourra dormir à l'étage. Proposa mon père en haussant les épaules.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rouler des yeux en souriant amusé. Si je ne connaissais pas cette maison, j'aurais pu parier qu'ils avaient emménager ici, ayant vu ma mère ouvrir cette porte et non un Cullen et Charlie qui me proposer d'entrer et d'assister à la fête comme si c'était chez lui. J'avais du louper beaucoup de chose ces dernières années.

\- Non, je préfère rentrer, mais demain on se verra tous j'imagine.

Je leurs tendais les sacs avec tout les cadeaux dedans puis je les saluais afin de rentrer au chaud dans la maison familiale. Une fois dans la voiture, après avoir remit le petit dans son siège auto, j'attendais un peu pour reprendre mes esprits. J'avais peur d'avoir fait une connerie en voulant revenir vivre dans le coin aussi vite, parce que même si j'avais repris contacte avec tout le monde ou presque, j'avais peur que pour eux, se soit trop rapide. Revenir comme j'en était partie. Etant sur le point de démarrer la voiture, je sursautais légérement lorsque j'entendais des petits coups sur le vitre. Fronçant les sourcils, je baissais la fenêtre et quand je sortais la tête de la voiture, j'aperçu mon frère qui c'était accoudé à la voiture.

\- Alors comme ça on passe en coup de vent sans dire bonjour?

Bien qu'Emmett aurait pu me piquer, je pouvais entendre qu'il souriait au son de sa voix. J'ouvrais la portière pour sortir de la voiture puis je le regardais en restant à une certaine distance.

\- Je ne voulais pas intérrompre la fête puis Julian dort, je comptais le mettre au lit. Mentis je en haussant les épaules.

Hors de question d'avouer que j'avais une peur bleu de les affronter, comme ça en arrivant sur un coup de tête. Alors qu'il fixait son portable en tapant certainement un message, je me raclais la gorge mal à l'aise en détournant le regard.

\- Vient on va faire un tour, pour parler un peu.

\- Julian dort et je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans la voiture.

\- Papa arrive pour s'en occuper. M'avertissait il en pointant du doigt Charlie qui arrivait droit devant nous.

Mon père contourna la voiture pour aller prendre son petit fils, faisant comme si on était pas là. Je comprenais alors qu'il lui avait envoyé un message et je grimaçais en imaginant Charlie avec un portable dans la main avant d'éttoufer un rire puis je reposais mon regard sur Emmett et j'hochais la tête. On marchait sur les chemins de la forêt silencieusement, alors que je me posais mille questions.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu pour les fêtes mais..

Emmett faisait une pause tout en s'arrêtant de marcher puis il se retournait pour me faire face. Malgré que la nuit était tombé, la lune éclairée assez bien son visage et je pouvais voir qu'il était hésitant, comme s'il ne trouvait pas les mots.

\- Tu reste combien de temps? Finit il par me demander.

Je sentais bien qu'il avait changé de phrase, comme s'il avait peur de me dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Pour tout réponse j'haussais les épaules, réfléchissant en vitesse ce que je pouvais lui dire. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que je revenais ici définitivement, il pourrait très mal le prendre et bien que je le comprennes, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, il faut juste que je m'organise.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge non plus. Je le regardais dans les yeux avant de les baisser en voulant détourner le regard. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, non avant que je fuis comme une voleuse, Emmett était celui avec qui je ne me sentais jamais gêné, je pouvais m'étaler sur la route, j'aurais rit avec lui mais à cette instant précis, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise en sa compagnie au point de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire, on était devenu de parfait inconnu l'un pour l'autre. J'osais de nouveau le regarder puis il avait une determination dans les yeux que je ne comprenais pas.

\- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que plus j'y réfléchis plus je me demande si..

\- Si? L'encourageais je pour qu'il continu alors que je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

-Ne te méprends pas, je suis.. content, oui content de savoir que tu vas bien mais.. Hésita t-il de nouveau.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une impression étrange, comme si ce qu'il allait me dire n'allait pas me ravir. J'avais un subite envie de changer de sujet et d'aller voir comment aller mon fils mais mon corps ne réagissait pas, j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres attendant qu'il balance ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Oui, j'avais fait une erreur, une énorme même mais je n'allais pas recommencais à fuir juste parce que j'étais certaine que ce que j'allais entendre n'allait pas me plaire du tout. Il soupira en fermant les yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- Disons que t'avoir au téléphone pour le moment, m'est suffisant. Lâcha t-il finalement.

Je le regardais ouvrant la bouche prête à lui répondre mais rien ne sortait. Oui je m'attendais au pire mais certainement pas à ça enfin je crois. Pourtant au téléphone il me disait que je lui manquais. J'avais cette impression qu'il voulait me revoir, vraiment me revoir.

\- J'ai essayé de me persuader que je t'avais pardonné, que je comprennais ce que tu avais vécu mais au faite pas du tout. Je te jure d'avoir essayer mais c'est toujours la même chose qui tourne dans ma tête.

\- Emmett.. Soufflais je incapable de faire une phrase cohérente.

\- Je pensais redevenir celui que j'étais en te retrouvant mais faut croire que ça ne marche pas en un claquement de doigt. Puis tu es là et je me demande si tu vas venir à toute les fêtes et tout les événements comme anniversaire, Noël, nouvel an et j'en passe. Continua t-il comme si il était focalisé sur ce qu'il avait à me dire.

\- Je..

\- Et c'est la que je me dis que c'est trop facile! Me coupa t-il.

Le pire était qu'il n'était pas en colère ni méchant. Il me faisait simplement part de se qu'il ressentait de tout ça et je le fixais comme si je venais de reçevoir un coup de couteau en plein coeur mais lui fixait un point devant lui, évitant surement de voir la peine que j'éprouvais.

\- J'aimerais te dire que tout est oublié, que le plus important c'est que tu sois là de nouveau mais ça serait te mentir et me mentir à moi même. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi, tu as brisé une partie de moi, mon côté insouciant n'existe plus. Je t'aime, tu reste ma soeur mais j'ai pas envie de me demander à chaque fois si tu vas fuir encore une fois pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, tu comprends? Je.. j'ai besoin que tu viennes seulement lorsque tu préviens en avance et non en déboulant dans nos vies comme si de rien n'était car ce n'est pas le cas. Termina t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

J'étais tétanisé, je venais de quitter mon emploi, la ville qui m'avait accueillit pour finalement me sentir rejeter dans ma ville natal. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues que j'éffaçais d'un revers de main. Même si je le comprenais, une partie de moi lui en voulait d'avoir cru que j'avais retrouvé mon frère. Il fallait que je parte d'ici au plus vite, j'avais eu tord de penser que tout serait aussi simple.

\- Je.. Hum escuse moi.

Je tournais les talons et je partais aussi vite en direction de la villa, j'allais récupérer mon fils et partir aussi vite d'ici. J'allais refaire certainement la même erreur, mais je faisais souffrir Emmett et c'était impossible pour moi de lui rendre la vie difficile par ma simple présence. Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte la porte de la villa dans un fracas, je pouvais entendre leur rire, leur joie de vivre et je comprenais alors que je n'avais plus ma place. Je montais les escaliers en hurlant le prénom de mon fils et en faisant toute les chambre pour le trouver alors qu'en bas c'était de nouveau silencieux. Trouvant mon fils dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, je le prenais dans mes bras en embrassant sa joue alors qu'il se réveilla. J'éttoufais au mieux mes sanglots qui menaçait de s'échapper en sortant aussi vite de la chambre alors que je dévalais les escaliers au plus vite, quelqu'un me coupa la route.

\- On va où maman? Murmura mon fils la voix endormit.

\- Un problème peut être?

Je relevais la tête pour voir celle de mon père qui fronçait les sourcils, je fouillais la poche de mon manteau avec ma main libre pour prendre les clés et de lui rendre et quand je le contournais pour poursuivre mon chemin, je voyais que tout le monde était là, en train de me fixer, certaines avaient le regard haineux, d'autre étaient inquiet de mon déboulement.

\- Escusez moi de vous avoir déranger. Soufflais je.

Puis je regardais ou je m'étais les pieds avant de foncer contre quelqu'un et je grimaçais en fermant les yeux me demandant pourquoi il était plus dur de sortir d'ici. Je relevais la tête pour voir les yeux de mon frère qui était en pleine intérogation.

\- Je te promet que tu n'auras plus à faire à moi, sois tranquille. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, encore. Murmurais je pour que seulement lui entende.

\- Maman, tu pars déjà?

Je me tendis à l'entente de sa voix puis je fermais les yeux ne voulant pas me retourner. Je sentais tout les regards sur moi et je n'avais pas envie de tout affronter alors je m'avançais de nouveau vers l'entrée de la maison avant d'entendre sa voix qui me faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Alors tu fuis encore c'est ça? Tu n'es qu'une égoïste!

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et me tourna rapidement faisant face à tout le monde, Julian sursauta dans mes bras se demandant ce qu'il se passait certainement. Je regardais tout le monde en remarquant qu'il y avait deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais je ne m'attardais pas sur eux pour finalement poser mon regard sur Emmett et la colère me conssumait en un rien de temps et je le pointais du doigt.

\- Tu m'as fait clairement comprendre ce que tu voulais, je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps!

\- Comprends bien ce que tu as envie de comprendre. Autrefois, j'étais la pour toi, mais tu m'as oublié!

Je posais mon fils par terre en le mettant derrière moi comme pour protéger sans pour autant quitté Emmett des yeux alors que je me replongeais dans mes vieux souvenir.

 **Flash back:**

 _J'étais dehors, dans les rues de Foks perdu sans aucune expression, je le savais que j'avais besoin d'aide mais vers qui me tourner. J'avais vaguement parler avec Alice mais elle me disait que ça passera que rien n'était insurmontable. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle était trop déborder par les vêtements et.. les vêtements. C'était tout mon opposé et je l'adorais vraiment mais là, j'avais vraiment eu besoin de ma meilleure amie qui n'avait dieu que pour la mode. Edward c'était impossible il souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça. Puis c'est en marchant en me dirigeant chez mes parents que je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin de parler à Emmett._

 _Lorsque j'arrivais chez eux, Emmett habitant toujours ici que je grimpais les escaliers pour ensuite frapper à sa porte de chambre. Après un simple c'est ouvert que j'ouvris la porte pour entrer à l'intérieur refermant soignement la porte derrière moi. Mon frère jouait à sa console de jeu tout en hurlant après son écran en regardant dans ma direction._

 _\- C'est toi Belli, tu voulais voir ton bon vieux tonton Emmett?_

 _Je lui adressais un sourire sans joie en m'avançant jusqu'à son lit afin de m'asseoir. Il était très protecteur avec moi et je savais qu'il m'écouterait, bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème jusqu'à maintenant du moins pas jusqu'au point de ne pas trouver de solution._

 _\- Tu as un balai coincé dans ton derrière soeurette? Tu tire une tronche; tu ferais peur à un mort vivant comme ça._

 _Je me raclais la gorge, Emmett n'avait jamais vraiment eu de tact dans ses paroles, il prenait toujours tout au second degré. Je ne savais pas comment aborder la chose avec lui surtout que les choses avaient empiré au fil des moins et que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche à se sujet, même Edward ne savait pas tout, je tenais à le protéger du mieux que je le pouvais de cette souffrance et surtout de moi même._

 _\- J'ai peur de moi même Emmett! Lachais je au bord des larmes._

 _Ça faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que je faisais semblant d'être heureuse alors que j'étais vide de toute émotion. Amour, haine je ne savais plus les ressentir c'était vide, froid. Parfois le suicide m'avait traverser l'esprit mais je voulais être plus forte que ça bien qu'Edward m'avait sauvé d'une connerie que j'allais faire en rentrant plus tot que d'habitude. De plus ce dernier passait son temps au travail et ma crise avait faillit me faire péter les plombs allant jusqu'à m'en prendre à ma propre fille alors qu'elle n'est encore qu'un petit bébé._

 _\- Putain abbruti tu ne sais pas comment marqué un but ? Si je t'avais devant moi je te flanquerais une rouste et crois moi que ta mère ne te reconnaitra même pas!_

 _Je sursautais en me levant du lit fixant mon frère puis voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à me porter plus d'intention, je me retenais d'éclatais en sanglot quittant le plus rapidement sa chambre. J'étais seule face à cette situation, terriblement seule et même si je savais que j'avais mes parents ainsi que mes beaux parents, j'arrivais pas à leurs parler de ça. Alors une fois chez moi, Emma étant avec Esmée et Carlisle, je me refugiais dans ma chambre pour pleurer et de chercher la meilleure solution pour ne blesser personne de mon entourage et de pouvoir ressentir la moindre émotion._

 **Fin du flash back.**

Ça faisait toujours aussi mal de me souvenir de cette période, je n'avais jamais révéler se fait sur moi car j'avais bien trop honte mais j'étais prête à tout révéler maintenant. Je détournais mon regard d'Emmett pour m'adresser à Emma en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- Emma, ma puce, tu veux bien faire un tour dehors avec ton frère? Je vais pas avoir des mots très tendre avec ton oncle et Julian est encore trop petit pour entendre tout ça.

\- Je suis pas petit maman, je suis grand.

Je ris doucement en fermant les yeux, mes enfants étaient tout pour moi et jamais je ne pourrais les remplacer. Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, ma fille hocha la tête puis j'embrassais son front quand elle arriva vers moi. Après qu'ils aient quitté la maison en leurs disant de rester à proximité afin qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas trop, je posais de nouveau mon regard sur Emmett en le fusillant du regard frottant mes mains contre mes hanches.

\- Je t'ai oublié? Vraiment Emmett? Je me suis retournais vers les deux personnes sur qui j'étais sur d'avoir de l'aide et j'ai eu quoi en retour? De l'ignorance! J'avais tellement peur d'en parler à Edward parce que lui même souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça que je pouvais compter sur personne d'autre que moi même!

\- N'importe quoi! Si tu serais venu me parler je t'aurais écouté et tu le sais très bien! Criait il en me faisant passer pour une folle.

\- Bella, on était là nous aussi pour toi. Souffla Esmée.

Je regardais ma belle mère, futur ex belle mère certainement puis je secouais la tête. Esmée avait vécu une situation similaire à la mienne et je ne voulais pas le replonger dedans, je savais trop à ce moment là ce qu'elle avait du ressentir et pour rien au monde je voulais faire ça. Mes parents bien que j'étais proche d'eux, je n'étais pas du genre à me confier à eux, c'était comme ça et ça m'allait très bien, enfin façon de parler finalement car si j'avais su peut être que ma mère et mon père m'aurait aidé à leur manière.

\- J'avais un frère et une meilleure amie, Esmée. J' étais près à tout leur dire si seulement j'avais eu un peu d'importance à leur yeux.

\- Comment oses tu mettre la faute sur nous maintenant? S'écria celle qui fut autrefois ma meilleure amie, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

J'avais fronçé les sourcils en la regardant puis je grimaçais légèrement et mon coeur se serra lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la soutenir et j'éclatais en sanglot, c'était un mélange de tristesse et de colère qui m'envahissait je regardais Emmett dans les yeux.

\- Souviens toi Emmett, souvient toi de cette journée ou Edward travaillait et Emma qui était avec Esmée et Carlisle, quand papa et maman travaillaient et que toi ne foutant rien de ta putain de journée tu étais dans ta chambre, en train jouer à ta console. Souvient toi que je suis rentrée dans ta chambre et que la seule chose cool que tu avais à me dire c'était que j'avais un balai coincé dans le cul je te dis la suite ou ça te reviens? Maintenant rappelle toi du moment quand je t'ai avoué que j'avais peur de moi..

Je le voyais fronçais les sourcils et il secoua la tête me faisant comprendre que jamais je ne lui avais dit ce genre de chose et la lui adressais un sourire froid, haineux. Bien sure qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, monsieur était a fond sur son écran que sa propre soeur.

\- Je le savais, tu n'étais pas avec moi, mais tu sais ce que tu m'as répondu? Reprennais je.

Lorsqu'il secoua négativement la tête, restant silencieux, je croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine voulant me protéger d'eux. Personne ne parlait, ils écoutaient seulement.

\- Rien! Tu ne m'as pas répondu parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi ce jour là, parce que je n'étais pas bien et tu n'as rien voulu voir. La seule réponse que j'ai eu venant de toi c'était que tu voulais défoncer l'ecran de ta chambre parce que tu devais surment perdre à ton putain de jeu. J'étais moins importante que ton jeu et c'est moi qui t'ai oublié?

Je pleurais à chaude larmes maintenant, mon coeur avait besoin de se liberer de se fardeau, car même Angela, ma meilleure amie n'était pas au courrant de cette partie de l'histoire qui m'avait fait peur.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je me suis tourné vers toi Emmett? Parce que ma, non celle qui se disait être ma meilleure amie, avait préféré ses vêtements que de m'écouter pour un stupide concour qui avait lieu six mois plus tard.

J'entendais ma mère sanglotait et j'aperçevais mon père en train de la prendre dans ses bras et Carlisle faisait de même pour Esmée. J'étais désolé pour eux de gâcher se jour de faite par un rêglement de compte. Je reportais mon intention sur Emmett qui avait lâché sa petite proteger pour me regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'il s'était approché d'un pas alors que mes larmes continuaient d'inonder mon visage.

\- Deux jours avant Emmett, deux jours avant ma fuite je voulais me confier à toi pour que tu puisse m'aider. Pour que tu me sortes de se trou noir dans lequel j'étais parce que tu disais vouloir toujours me protèger et je pensais que me protèger de moi même serait la même chose. Si tu m'avais écouté se jour là, je t'aurais dis que j'avais peur de moi même, que depuis quelques mois je pensais au suicide, que ça me hantait. Qu'Edward m'avait sans le savoir sauvé la vie parce qu'un jour je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain. J'avais fait couler l'eau puis en ouvrant un tiroir j'étais tombé sur une lame de rasoir.

\- Arrête.. Me coupa t-il en colère alors que ses poings se serrait mais je ne l'écoutais pas continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- C'était comme un signe à mes yeux, alors je l'ai prise et je suis allonger dans la beignoir. J'étais sereine, je n'avais pas de joie, pas de tristesse c'était normal d'en arrivé là. Puis quand j'ai posé cette lame sur mon poignet, Edward est entré à la maison et j'ai pris peur. Il m'a surement sauvé la vie se jour là, non il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour là en sachant que c'était inabituelle qu'il rentre aussitôt c'était un mois avant ma fuite. Ensuite tu sais ce que je t'aurais raconté Emmett, je t'aurais dit qu'il y a une semaine j'étais seule avec Emma et que prise d'une colère car ma fille ne voulait pas manger, j'ai tout foutu en l'air sur se qui se trouver sur la table et que si Emma n'avait pas hurler de peur, j'aurais.. je lui aurais..

Je fermais les yeux ayant honte de moi, honte de ce que j'aurais fait jour là si ma fille n'aurait pas hurlait de peur. Je sanglotais bruyamment je sentais la souffrance comme si ça venait de se produire. Je gardais les yeux fermaient car je ne pouvais les affronter.

\- Je l'aurais violenté, j'aurais battu ma fille si elle n'aurait pas hurlait tellement elle avait peur. Ensuite je t'aurais demandé de me sortir de se cauchemars dans lequel je n'arrivais pas à en sortir. Je voulais de ton aide Emmett mais je n'avais personne alors comme je n'arrivais pas à sortir de là, la meilleure chose à faire était de partir pour me protèger mais aussi protéger Emma.

Une fois que j'avais tout dis, je regardais Emmett puis Alice et pour finir Edward. Chacun d'eux affichait une expression différente mais j'avais aucune envie de déchiffrer quoi que se soit.

\- Alors vous pouvez m'en vouloir, me haïr ou me reprocher jusqu'à la fin ma fuite mais jamais, jamais vous arriverez à me faire culpabilisé de vous avoir blessé en fuyant que je m'en veux moi même d'avoir plus blessé voir faire bien pire à ma propre fille. Votre haine, n'est pas égal à la mienne, celle que je ressens chaque jour quand je me lève et qui me suis partout.

Puis sans plus attendre, je tournais les talons et quittait cette maison pour sortir dehors et prendre l'air. A quelque pas d'ici je voyais mon petit garçon qui posa son regard sur moi et sans plus attendre, il se m'était à courir dans ma direction alors que j'approchais de quelques pas de lui avant de tomber à genoux par terre et d'enrouler mes bras autour de son petit corps. Ma fille qui nous fixait de là où elle était, je la regardais avant de tendre mon bras vers elle. Elle hésita quelques instant avant de se mettre à son tour à courir pour venir se blottir contre moi. J'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse, j'avais se dont j'ai toujours voulu le plus au monde. Mes deux enfants. Mes deux enfants avec moi.

\- Je vous aimes tellement mes bébés. Je suis désolé Emma de ne pas avoir était présente durant ta petite enfance et je te promet que je vais tout faire pour me rattraper.

 **Point de vue de Charlie.**

Bella venait de quitter la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle et j'étais comme un con je n'avais pas bougé. Mon dieu Charlie bouge toi vieux crouton. Renée pleurait dans mes bras et je bougeais seulement les yeux pour voir Esmée dans le même état qu'elle et Carlisle qui en consolant sa femme était aussi abassoudi que moi. Emmett lui fixait toujours le point ou se trouver sa soeur un peu plus tôt comme s'il cherchait à assimuler les paroles qu'elle lui avait balancé sans ménagement. J'avais toujours connu mes enfants soudé, j'étais parfois envieux de cette relation que je n'avais jamais eu avec personne mais aujourd'hui cette relation me manquer. J'avais l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre et que personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Alice elle, restait impassible j'étais dérouté par cette gamine j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait deux personnalités totalement différente et je ne savais pas quoi en penser à vrai dire. Je regardais la compagne de mon fils, Rosalie. Elle semblait froide mais à la fois tourmenté par quelques chose, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal par moment avec elle. Elle semblait rendre mon fils heureux mais il y avait quelque chose qui me retenait à vraiment aller vers elle même si Renée l'adorait. Je voyais aussi Jasper dans mon champs de vision, il était en retrait mais j'avais l'impression qu'il analysait se qu'il venait de se passer. Il était le jumeau de Rosalie mais complétement différent l'un de l'autre. J'avais un contact plus simple, fluide avec lui.

Puis mon intention se porta sur Edward, j'aimais mon gendre comme mon propre fils et ça me faisait mal pour lui cette situation et à la vu de son visage fermé, je savais qu'il souffrait, que c'était trop de chose à accumulé pour lui depuis le retour de ma fille. Je me demandais même, s'il se demandait si tout ça était bien réel.

Alors que personne n'osait bougé, je fus le premier à m'écarter de Renée et à prendre conscience de se qu'il venait se passer et à grand pas je me dirigeais vers la sortie et quand j'ouvrais la porte je me stoppais net. La scène qui se jouer devant moi était l'un de mes souhaits. Ma fille avec ma petite fille, mais c'était encore mieux que ça finalement car il y avait aussi mon petit fils. Je les fixais silencieusement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Peu de temps après j'étais rejoint par les autres qui comme moi fixait ma fille et ses deux enfants.

Si j'avais bien compris le début de leur échange, je pouvais affirmer qu'Emmett avait tord, Bella avait sa place ici, au près de nous. Elle avait le droit d'avoir ses deux enfants au près d'elle et surtout d'avoir le pardon de tout le monde, comme tout le monde devait avoir le sien. Car si elle avait fuit c'était de notre faute à tous, on avait pas su voir sa souffrance et pas su l'écouter.

\- Maman, Emma peut dormir avec nous ce soir? Dit oui! Entendis je mon petit fils demander.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup mon coeur mais Emma à sa maison et sa chambre avec papa. Répondis je en le regardant.

\- Peut être que papa voudra aussi. Espèra ma petite fille.

Je détournais mon regard pour regarder discrètement mon gendre, car même si officiellement il n'était plus avec Bella, ils étaient toujours marié et son regard m'attriste quelque peu. C'était la première fois que son visage exprimé vraiment ce qu'il ressentait depuis le départ de Bella. Il avait toujours tenu a faire bonne figure devant nous et surtout Emma.

\- Edward, tu as toute les raisons d'en vouloir à Bella, mais s'il te plait ne la prive pas de sa fille. Je pense qu'elle a autant souffert que nous. Le supliais je.

J'étais prêt à ce qu'il demande le divorce, qu'il soit avec quelqu'un ou non mais j'espèrais malgré l'abandon qu'elle avait fait en fuyant ainsi qu'Edward sera plus cool en se qui concerne les enfants. Je pense que c'est ça finalement être parent, ne jamais prendre en compte les décisions de nos enfants qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. Bella avait fait un choix qui nous avaient tous déchirer mais elle était ma fille et pour rien au monde je pourrais lui en vouloir et si Emmett venait à faire une connerie ou prendre une mauvaise désicion, ça serait pareil. Se sont mes enfants et je les aiment plus que tout au monde.

 **Point de vue de Bella**

J'avais mes deux enfants dans les bras et c'est un bonheur pure. J'avais pris conscience que je m'en foutais, bon ça faisait mal mais j'étais prête à lui laisser le temps qu'il lui faudrait mais il était hors de question que je quitte cette ville, que je quitte ma fille de nouveau pour les autres parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas me voir. Je voulais penser à mes enfants avant tout et un peu à moi aussi. J'irais me trouver une belle maison dans laquelle Emma pourra venir quand elle le souhaitera. J'écoutais mes bébés rire aux éclats et je pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

Quand les enfants fixa un point derrière moi, je fronçais les sourcils, puis je tournais la tête pour voir que tout le monde était devant la maison à seulement quelques pas. Je voyais mon père sourire ainsi que ma mère et je répondais à leur sourire avant de reporter mon regard sur mes petits.

\- Dites les enfants, vous voudiez pas embêter tout se petit monde? Souriais je en murmurant doucement.

\- A quoi tu pense maman? Souffla mon fils en chuchottant très bas.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Emma avait l'air un peu plus réticente à cette idée, je fronçais les sourcils proposant quand même l'idée que j'avais. J'avais l'impression de redevenir une gamine, prête à faire la première bétise qui me passer par la tête.

\- Ça vous direz d'entrainer vos grands pères dans la maison et de les maquiller à votre guise?

Emma qui était au premier abord sur la réserve, éclata de rire et se mettait à sautiller dans tout les sens. J'avais l'impression de voir Alice mais ne m'en formalisais pas plus que ça et Julian riait en hochant la tête. J'adorais faire ça quand j'étais plus petite sur mon père et parfois je le faisais sur Emmett. C'était toujours plus marrant de faire ça sur un garçon.

\- Suivez moi les enfants, on va préparer notre plan d'attaque! chuchottais je en souriant malicieusement.

Après mettre relever, je prenais leur main et les entrainer jusqu'à ma voiture. Je devais fouiner partout dans le coffre pour trouver ma trousse de maquillage et leur donner tout ce se dont ils avaient besoin en leur donnant quelques conseils. Alors qu'ils courraient ensemble dans leur direction, Emma prenait la main de Carlisle et Julian de Charlie en les entrainant avec eux et j'éclatais de rire. C'était surtout un moyen de les rendre plus complice. Charlie avait l'habitude de faire ça à cause de moi j'étais sur qu'il se laissera faire mais Carlisle aucune idée.

Alors que j'étais appuyé contre ma voiture, je fermais les yeux me sentant pour la première fois appaisait. J'avais tout de même une pensée pour mon fils, Ethan il me manquait toujours, c'était mon bébé que j'avais perdu beaucoup beaucoup trop tôt mais je devais avancer malgré tout.

\- On peut parler?

Je sursautais en ouvrant aussitôt les yeux pour tomber sur Edward. Je le fixais un moment en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais pas envie de me disputait encore une nouvelle fois ce soir mais avais je le droit de lui refuser ça? Non! Alors j'hochais simplement la tête puis je le suivais en voyant qu'il marchait lentement vers la route qui menait non loin de la fôret. Je restais silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais même pas si il voulait me parler d'un sujet en particulier ou si il voulait simplement parler d'un sujet banal.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant ne sachant pas de quoi il était désolé et j'étais sur, sans même me regarder qu'il le comprit tout de suite car il expliquait de quoi il voulait parler.

\- De mon absence je veux dire, je suis désolé.

\- Edward, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu devais faire ton deuil, gérer ta souffrance comme tu as pu en pensant bien faire. Je t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça.

\- Mais tu t'es senti abandonné d'une certaine façon.

\- Ne ressasse pas le passé, ça ne sert à rien à par te faire plus de mal pour rien.

Je fixais discrètement sa main gauche et comme la dernière fois, il n'avait plus son alliance. Je l'avais toujours moi mais peut être qu'il fallait que je tourne la page aussi. Jamais je n'aurais pensais faire ça un jour mais c'était le moment, aujourd'hui était le jour pour tirer un trait sur le passé alors j'allais le faire jusqu'au bout. De ma main droite je faisais glisser mon alliance le long de mon doigt puis je prenais la main d'Edward le faisant arrêter dans sa marche puis je glissais l'anneau dans sa main en la refermant tenant toujours sa main.

\- J'ai passé les meilleurs moment de ma vie à tes côtés. Tu as su me rendre heureuse comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Tu as était un mari comme toute les femmes rêverait d'avoir. Tu feras toujours partie de moi Edward mais tu as le droit de retrouver ta liberté et d'être a nouveau heureux.

Je me permettais d'embrasser sa main avant de lui rendre puis je lui adressais un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers la maison. Ça faisait mal, tourner cette page là était bien plus dure que je ne l'aurais penser. C'était l'amour de ma vie, le père de mes enfants mais il avait le droit d'être heureux à son tour, je l'avais garder au près de moi pendant plus de sept ans alors que lui devait se sentir prisonnier d'une relation dont il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose vu qu'il ne savait même pas où me trouver. Et je savais que c'était à moi de faire la demande de divorce et j'espèrais que tout se fera en douceur, qu'on serait en accord pour ne pas faire souffrir les enfants.

Quand j'entrais dans la villa, j'entendais directement les rire des enfants en train de maquiller leurs grands pères. Les autres regarder la scène un sourire amusé sur leurs visage. Cette fois ci je m'étais faite discrète et personne n'avait remarquer ma présence.

\- Papy arrête de bouger! Rala Emma en se concentrant sur Carlisle.

\- Cette gamine aura ma peau un jour. Gromela mon père.

Je souriais amusé comprenant qu'il avait su que cette idée venait de moi. Julian avait enfin une famille et j'en étais heureuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentais une présence derrière moi alors que je continuais de regarder mes enfants.

\- Tu as fait de notre fille, une merveilleuse petite ado. J'ai toujours su que tu serais un très bon père.

\- Elle a beaucoup de toi, elle est très facile à vivre. Bien qu'elle a un petit côté d'Alice qui parfois me met hors de moi.

Je ne disais rien mais au fond je sentais que son côté Alice n'allait pas me plaire du tout mais j'étais confiante du moins j'essayais de l'être un minimum.

\- Oh les enfants vous êtes là, et si on ouvrait les cadeaux?

J'hochais la tête puis fronça les sourcilsen regardant l'heure. Il était déjà très tard j'avais besoin de sommeil pour me remettre de tout ça.

\- Julian va mettre ton manteau mon grand, on va partir.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester? C'est le meilleur moment de la soirée. Souffla Esmée.

\- Non on a eu de la route aujourd'hui, le petit à besoin de sommeil sinon il devient invivable.

\- On se demande de qui il tient ce côté là. Riait Carlisle en regardant Edward.

Je regardais Carlisle puis edward en souriant amusé il est vrai que Julian avait beaucoup de son père et j'en étais que fier. En me retournant je voyais la copine de mon frère et le copain d'Alice dans un coin de la pièce en train de discuter. Je les fixais en fronçant les sourcils étant sur de les avoir déjà vu quelques part sans mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'au moment où je me souviens de l'altercation que j'avais eu avec Alice un matin. La blonde qui m'avait tué avec son regard, n'était autre que Rosalie.

Dans un sens je m'en foutais, même si Jasper avait l'air d'être plus cool qu'elle, je n'étais pas revenue pour me faire de nouveaux amis mais seulement pour renouer avec ma propre famille. Une fois que Julian était près à partir et qu'on ai dit au revoir à tout le monde, je redemandais les clés à mes parents et nous quittâmes la maison des Cullen pour aller à celle des Swan.


	7. Chapitre 7

Un mois c'était écroulé depuis mon retour à Forks, j'avais annoncé à mes parents seulement que j'étais revenu pour m'y installer. En attendant de me trouver une petite maison, je m'étais installer chez eux pour leur plus grand bonheur. Julian était heureux d'être au près de sa famille et passé parfois quelques jours chez son père ou son oncle seulement. Entre Emmett et moi c'était toujours aussi froid, je le fuyais comme la peste et c'était plutôt simple étant donné que lui aussi essayait de ne pas se retrouver au même endroit que moi. Avec Edward c'était sans prise de tête, il voyait son fils comme il le souhaitait et me laissé voir Emma comme j'en avais envie. Esmée et Carlisle prenait souvent les enfants les week end, au début je passais les voir assez souvent jusqu'à me rendre compte que si je voulais refaire ma vie, il fallait que j'espace mes visites et je ne les avaient plus vu depuis plus d'une semaine.

Je voyais Angéla presque tout les jours, elle m'avait soutenu après ma grosse remise en question sur mon travail. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je n'avais plus envie de retourner à mon ancien boulot même si travailler avec Angéla était un plaisir. J'avais essayé de reprendre l'écriture qui était une passion mais c'était le vide complet, impossible d'écrire une phrase. J'avais postulé au lycée de Forks en tant que professeur de littérature poussé par ma mère mais je n'avais aucune réponse pour le moment. J'avais inscrit Julian à sa nouvelle école et il avait réussit à se faire quelques amis.

\- Bella, tu m'écoutes? Grogna ma meilleure amie.

\- Hein? Désolé Angie, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de ton frère depuis le nouvel an?

Je secouais négativement la tête pour toute réponse. On avait passé le nouvel an chez les Cullen et c'était beaucoup plus joyeux que noël même si Emmett et moi on ne s'adressait pas la parole et que j'avais ignoré Alice faisant comme si elle n'était pas là. Avec la copine de mon frère c'était toujours pareil, elle n'avait pas l'air de m'aimer et c'était réciproque. J'allais pas me forcer à faire la discussion avec une personne aussi froide qui se prenait pour le centre du monde. Par contre j'étais surprise de Jasper, comme je n'accrochais pas avec sa soeur et ni avec sa copine j'aurais pensé qu'il serait de leur côté mais pas du tout. Durant cette soirée j'avais appris à le connaitre et je le trouvais très posé comme garçon et surtout très intelligent puis j'avais parfois la chance de le croiser, alors on discutait souvent ensemble.

Je sortais une nouvelle fois de mes pensées par mon portable qui sonné. J'avais décroché sans même regarder qui essayait de me joindre. Je posais mon regard sur ma meilleure amie en faisant glisser mon doigt sur l'écran avant de le mettre contre mon oreille et prenant le verre qui était devant moi pour boire une gorgée.

\- Allô?

\- Maman, c'est moi.

\- Coucou mon coeur, comment vas tu?

\- Je suis avec papa, tonton et tonton puis aussi Emma. On est avec les animaux.

Je riais doucement, bien que j'aurais voulu mettre le haut parleur pour qu'Angéla puisse entendre, nous n'étions pas seules donc je préférais garder ça privé. Edward m'avait demandé si ce week end il pouvait prendre Julian pour l'emmener dans un zoo à une heure de route d'ici et bien evidemment j'avais accepté.

\- J'espère que tu t'amuse bien?

\- Oui, en plus j'ai vu un lion maman et il m'a fait penser à toi. Pouffa mon fils.

\- Ah parce que maintenant je te fais penser à un lion? Je sourais amusé en fermant les yeux.

J'écoutais pendant plusieurs minutes mon fils qui me racontait un peu près tout ce qu'il avait vu et à quel point son tonton Emmett et tonton Jasper était trop cool d'après lui. Une fois qu'il avait terminé, il me laissa pas en placé une ce qui me faisait sourire, il pouvait être une pipelette quand il était lançé.

\- Bon je te passe papa, je vais voir les plus grands animaux de monde de la planète.

\- Non attends Julian, ne me passe pas ton..

\- Bella?

\- ...Père! Edward, comment se passe ce petit week end?

Je fermais les yeux en soupirant silencieusement, ce petit aura ma peau un jour ou l'autre. Je l'entendais rire et mon coeur battait la chamade et j'avalais difficilement ma salive se qui faisait rire Angéla de me voir ainsi.

\- Plutôt bien, c'est dommage que tu avais plein de truc à faire aujourd'hui, sinon tu serais venu avec nous.

Je regardais de nouveau Angéla puis les personnes autant de nous et pour finir mon verre. Ouais plein de truc à faire, je secouais la tête de mon petit mensonge mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais le fuir le plus possible car j'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence de plus j'avais entamer les démarches pour le divorce et je n'avais pas encore réussie à lui dire, il l'apprendra par une pauvre lettre et je me sentais encore plus lâche.

\- Edward, je suis désolé mais on m'attend, on se reparle plus tard d'accord?

\- Ouais pas de problème, Bella. Je.. j'aimerais qu'on se voit ce soir quand je rentrerais, j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Oui aucun problème, à ce soir alors.

Et sans plus attendre je raccrochais, j'avais une boule au ventre du à l'angoisse. De quoi voulait il me parler? De son désir de divorcer? Qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un? Des enfants? De sa soeur? Il pouvait me parler de tout un tas de truc et je n'avais aucune idée, du moins il y avait trop de choix pour savoir lequel ça sera.

\- J'ai demandé le divorce et je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Balançais je ne pouvant plus garder ça pour moi.

\- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux? Bella, ça se voit que tu l'aimes toujours. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer de voir si vous avez encore un futur ensemble?

Angela avait raison, je l'aimais toujours mais c'était impossible que je fasse ça. J'étais partie en le laissant seul pendant tellement d'années que reconstruire quelque chose entre nous serait terriblement difficile.

\- C'est compliqué Angéla et difficile.

\- Mais pas impossible!

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et je pouvais voir à quel point elle était sérieuse. Je soupirais franchement blasé de cette situation. J'avais déjà beaucoup de chance qu'il ne me déteste pas, je n'allais pas poussé en lui avouant mes sentiments que j'avais toujours pour lui. De plus mon passé était encore bien présent pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à passé au dessus.

\- As tu parlé de ton hospitalisation à quelqu'un de ta famille au moins?

Pour toute réponse je fermais les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Je pouvais tout leur dire en se concerne le pourquoi du comment de ma fuite, les pensées sombre que j'avais à ce moment là, je pouvais tout dire tant que ça les concernaient. Mais ce que j'avais pu vivre après, je voulais le garder pour moi, je ne savais pas leur vie dans tout les détails donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir la mienne aussi.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir et je t'interdis de faire une allusion dessus Angéla, je ne rigole pas. La prévenais je.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur se point. Elle haussa les épaules.

C'était mon secret et j'allais tout faire pour le garder pour moi en l'emmenant dans ma tombe mais personne n'allait rien savoir sur ça.

 **Point de vue Emmett**

 _Elle n'est plus la même Emmett, Bella n'est plus la fille que tu as connu._

 _Ta soeur a fuis une fois, elle pourrait très bien recommencer._

 _Elle a toujours menti et ne voyait que par son propre intêret, ouvre les yeux._

 _Elle t'a abandonné sans se retourner, quel genre de soeur peut faire ça?_

 _Reste ferme avec elle, reste sur tes positions sinon elle en jouera encore._

 _As tu déjà pensé si c'était l'inverse, si c'était toi qui l'avait abandonné? Tu crois qu'elle t'aurait pardonné aussi facilement?_

 _Prend tes distances avec elle et ne mâche pas tes mots, faut qu'elle comprenne que tu as souffert de tout ça._

Toute les discutions que j'avais eu avec Alice depuis que Bella était revenue, me revenait

quotidiennement. Alice ne voulait pas que je souffre elle me le répétait encore et encore. Elle s'inquiètait pour moi et je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, c'était toujours un point d'attache. J'avais voulu avoir l'avis de Rose aussi, son point de vue était important pour moi. La seule chose qu'elle me disait été qu'elle ne la connaissait pas pour émettre son jugement mais qu'elle lui en voulait énormément de m'avoir fait autant souffrir.

Le jour de noël, quand elle avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, je voulais pas la croire, j'étais persuadé qu'elle mentait pour me manipuler mais quand elle avait raconté la fois où elle était venu pour me parler, je ne pouvais pas le nier que c'était vrai. J'avais été heureux de la retrouver mais Alice avait peur que je me brûle de nouveau alors j'avais écouté ses conseils. J'étais persuadé que Bella ne mentait pas mais je ne voulais pas blesser Alice alors je me suis rangé de son côté et je le vivais bien, enfin c'est ce que je faisais croire à tout le monde.

\- Em' tu es avec nous? M'appela Jasper.

\- Hum? Ah oui, escuse vieux, j'étais en train de penser à un truc stupide. Riais je.

Faire semblant était devenu une seconde nature depuis quelques semaines donc c'était plutôt facile de détourner l'intention. On était assis sur un banc tout les trois avec Edward, surveillant ma nièce et mon neveu qui s'amuser dans le parc du zoo. Depuis se matin, le téléphone d'Edward ne faisait que de sonner, j'étais persuadé que c'était Tanya. Il était avec elle depuis deux ans maintenant mais ne l'avait pas encore présenté à ses parents ni à sa gamine, je crois qu'il voulait y aller doucement avec elle.

\- Tu te fais harceler mec! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait comme connerie. Se moqua Jasper.

\- Elle veut rencontrer Emma, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, elle à besoin de sa mère pour le moment.

\- Je suppose que tu vas demandé le divorce prochainement?

J'avais besoin subtillement de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, depuis le retour de ma soeur et ce qu'il comptait faire. Alors que je le regardais, je pouvais voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais parler de ça avec lui et lui non plus a vrai dire. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait déjà pensé ou non mais il ne portait plus son alliance depuis quelques années maintenant et je ne savais foutrement pas ce qu'il en avait fait. Alors qu'ils fixaient ses enfants un moment, il tourna la tête pour me regarder avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Elle m'a rendu son alliance, je suppose que c'est la suite logique de tout ça.

Il ne répondait pas du tout à ma question et je savais que Jasper l'avait remarqué aussi, il était un spécialiste pour décripter les paroles des gens étant un psychologue très réputé.

\- Détourne bien la question! Lui faisait remarqué mon beau frère.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Avant qu'elle ne revienne, j'étais bloqué à mon statu de mari ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Je me suis accomodé ça, d'être marié mais sans femme.

\- Je l'aime bien moi personnellement. Avait lâché Jasper en souriant.

Mon regard se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il se trouvait à ma gauche et Edward à ma droite. Ce dernier aussi avait tourné la tête pour l'aperçevoir.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez.. enfin que vous aviez parlé autant que ça.

\- Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois puis j'avais bien accroché avec elle lors de la soirée du nouvel an. Ça ne plait pas vraiment à Alice alors j'évite de mentionner se petit détail.

\- Moi elle me fuit. Soupirais je.

\- En même temps il me semble que tu le fuis aussi.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, elle me fuit aussi et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aurais pensé qu'on aurait pu devenir ami pour les enfants.

Ouais, Jasper avec l'intention de Bela, alors qu'Edward et moi on était loin du compte. Je savais aussi qu'elle fuyait Esmée et Carlisle depuis quelques jours. Elle voulait peut être tourner une page de son passé, on était son passé contrairement à Jasper puis il y avait cette fille aussi, Angéla qui l'accaparé tout le temps. Oui ma soeur me manquer terriblement, oui j'avais peur qu'elle parte de nouveau loin de Forks pour vivre sa vie même si elle restait en contact avec nous, du moins eux. Mais il y avait Alice et je ne voulais pas la décevoir, elle a toujours était la pour moi.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours? Demandais je sans prendre de pincette.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait continuer notre visite du zoo. Répondait il en se levant.

Je roulais des yeux avant de regarder Jasper cherchant à savoir s'il avait une idée sur les sentiments d'Edward mais il haussa les épaules. Peut être ne voulait il pas répondre parce qu'il avait peur de me blesser en me disant non ou alors il en avait toujours mais l'admettre était compliqué. Enfin c'était pas maintenant que j'allais le savoir surtout avec lui.

Point de vue Esmée

Dix jours sans nouvelle de Bella, je le savais, elle était en train de prendre ses distances avec nous. Je pouvais le comprendre.. Non au faite je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ignorait le moindre de mes appels. Elle ignorait même Edward et ne cherchait pas à arranger les choses avec son frère. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, j'avais tellement espèré qu'elle et mon fils se remette ensemble mais les choses allez de travers. J'étais aussi persuadé qu'Edward l'attendait, il l'aurait attendu toute une vie.

\- Carlisle, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec ses gamins. Edward l'aime toujours, j'en suis persuadé et elle aussi.

\- Esmée, Edward ne porte plus son alliance depuis bien longtemps et la seule fois où je lui en ai parlé, il m'a répondu qu'il avait jeté car pour lui ce mariage ne représentait plus rien.

Je le savais, il me l'avait déjà dit et répété mais Bella était notre fille, elle était très importante pour nous, notre famille. Je ne pouvais pas croire, que leur amour soit mort. Elle avait du tellement souffrir et seule moi pouvait la comprendre car j'avais vécu une sitation similaire. J'avais moi aussi voulu mettre fin a mes jours car dans ses moment là, on est noyait par la souffrance mais j'avais eu beaucoup de chance, mon mari était très attentif et j'avais pu remonter la pente grâce à lui.

\- Edward il.. Hésita Carlisle.

\- Il quoi? Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas?

\- Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. M'avoua t-il finalement.

\- Carlisle, enfin! Pourquoi dis tu ça?

\- Je l'ai croisé une fois avec une blonde, il ne m'a pas vu mais on voyait clairement qu'ils étaient ensemble. J'aurais voulu t'en parler plus tôt mais, c'est la vie privé de notre fils. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasse de faux espoir sur lui et Bella.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas sérieux.. Il y a combien de temps? Peut être n'est il plus avec.

Pour seule réponse, j'avais les bras de mon mari autour de moi en me serrant fort contre lui. J'avais toujours pensé qu'ils finiront ensemble, Edward était parfait pour

Belle comme elle l'était pour lui. Mais j'avais encore un espoir, aussi mince soit il, pour qu'un jour ils se remettent ensemble.

\- Que Bella soit avec Edward ou non, elle sera toujours de la famille. Me rassura t-il en embrassant le sommet de ma tête.

Bien qu'il avait raison, je savais parfaitement que Bella chercherait à fuir cette maison par tout les moyens même si elle tenait à nous. Il fallait qu'ils ouvrent les yeux tout les deux, car s'ils continuaient ainsi, j'avais bien peur des répercutions sur la famille.

 **Point de vue Bella**

Le début de soirée commençait à approcher et j'étais à nouveau nerveuse au point de faire les cent pas dans le salon. D'un moment à l'autre cette porte allez s'ouvrir et je n'aurais aucun moyen de m'y échapper et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper l'esprit. Angela m'avait dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire cette discussion, qu'après ça je serais plus sereine pour l'avenir.

Après un moment à tourner en rond, je décidais de m'occuper en préparant le diner tout en réfléchissant à ce que je devais lui dire ou non. Devais je lui parler du divorce ou qu'il le découvre par surprise en sachant que la femeuse lettre nous devrions la recevoir dans la semaine pour un premier rendez vous. Et si j'avais fait une connerie? Après tout il ne m'avait rien demandé et j'avais foncé tête baissé sans vraiment savoir ce que moi je voulais. Avais je vraiment envie d'un divorce? Je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser plus souvent qu'on frappa à la porte et celle ci s'ouvrait dans la seconde.

\- Maman, on est là! Cria mon fils.

\- Dans la cuisine! Signalais je en tournant aussitôt le dos à la porte pour continuer de cuisiner.

J'entendais le rire de mes enfants ce qui me détendais d'un seul coup. J'étais là seulement pour eux avant tout. Je savais que mes parents revenaient seulement demain finalement, ils passaient la nuit chez des amis et j'allais en profiter pour passer du temps avec Julian et Emma si elle voulait elle aussi rester.

\- Maman, tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu là bas, Bambi avec toute sa famille. S'écria t'il alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Je riais doucement puis me retournais pour lui répondre lorsque je voyais cinq paires de yeux me regarder perdant ainsi mon sourire.

\- Euh..

Je fixais mes deux enfants qui avaient le sourire jusqu'au oreille puis je secouais la tête pour me reprendre. Je coupais le feu puis je m'approchais de Jasper, il était le seul que je n'avais pas vu aujourd'hui et je le saluais en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

\- Contente de te voir, Jasper.

\- Moi aussi, j'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas?

\- Pas du tout, tu peux rester ici pour diner si tu le souhaite.

Il accepta avec plaisir puis je me tournais vers mon frère qui me regardait toujours et je décidais de l'ignorer pour allez vers les deux jeunes enfants. Je les prenais dans mes bras embrassant tendrement leur front. Il avait simplement la chance que ce n'était pas chez moi, sinon je l'aurais virer d'ici. Julian et Emma montaient à l'étage pour se changer et je me retrouvais avec les trois garçons en leur faisant face.

\- Si vous voulez resté manger, c'est presque prêt.

\- Bella, on peut parler maintenant? Je suis certain qu'Emmett se fera un plaisir de terminer tout ce que tu as commencé à préparer. N'est ce pas Em'? Dit il en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message.

\- Moi? Bah.. hum oui! Jazz tu m'aides? Sinon j'ai bien peur que tout soit foutu.

Edward posa sa main sur mon dos et m'entraina avec lui dehors. J'étais anormalement calme ce qui m'étonna étant donné que j'avais été nerveuse toute la journée à ce propos. Il proposa de m'asseoir sur les marches d'escalier ce que je faisais aussitôt et il me suivait de près. Alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, je n'osais pas le regarder fixant un point imaginaire devant moi.

\- Je voudrais qu'on parle de nous. M'informait il doucement.

Nous? Venait il vraiment de dire nous? J'aurais dit de toi et moi mais certainement pas nous. Je tournais la tête pour poser mes yeux sur lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils attendant avec impatience ce qu'il avait à me dire.

\- On a jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça, de se qui va se passer maintenant que tu es là. Je dois t'avouer que j'y pense depuis quelques temps mais j'arrive pas à mettre de l'odre, je me sens perdu et..

\- J'ai demandé le divorce! Le coupais je sans m'en rendre compte puis je posais ma main sur ma bouche.

\- Je.. Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça sans m'en parler avant? Tu as fait ça quand?

Je sentais une pointe de colère au son de voix et sa mine choqué que je lui balance ça comme ça. Ce n'était pas prévu, pas du tout même mais j'avais besoin de lui dire comme si lui caché pour qu'il l'apprenne sur une feuille était malvenue de ma part.

\- Il y a plusieurs jours, deux semaines surement. Répondis je en haussant les épaules.

Il me fixait durement, je savais qu'il voulait craché sa colère, sa haine mais il se retenait en serrant fermement ses poings et il fermait les yeux essayant de se calmer mais je savais qu'il y parvenait pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas te bloquer encore plus longtemps dans se mariage qui ne rime plus à rien depuis longtemps.

\- Alors ton discour de la dernière fois, comme quoi j'étais un mec bien et toute les conneries que tu m'as sortie n'était que mensonge?

\- Non, bien sure que non! Comment tu peux croire un truc pareil? J'ai fais ça pour toi, pour que tu n'es plus à te sentir coincé. Je veux juste te rendre ta liberté, chose que j'aurais du faire il y a bien longtemps, quand je t'ai abandonné.

\- Et donc c'est pour mon bien que tu prends des décisions à ma place? Ou c'est pour te libérer toi peut être? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et pour enfin avancé avec ce type il faut que tu demande le divorce!

\- Quoi! Mais non Edward, je n'ai personne et je n'ai eu personne depuis toi. Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher. Je.. je comprends plus rien. Soupirais je.

\- Moi j'ai parfaitement compris!

Il se leva sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit et il rentra dans la maison, je soupirais avant de me lever à mon tour, puis une fois à l'intérieur, j'entendais Edward qui devait être dans la cuisine avec les garçons.

\- Sortons le champagne, on fête mon futur divorce!

\- Tu lui as parlé de Tanya pas vrai? Soupira mon frère.

Je marchais d'un coup à pas rapide jusqu'à la cuisine alors que personne ne parlait et qu'Edward n'avait pas répondu à la fameuse question. Une fois dans la cuisine je m'arrêtais pour regarder les trois garçons en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui est Tanya?

Les trois garçons se retourner vers moi en sursautant et je pouvais voir Jasper mal à l'aise, Emmett qui se rendait compte qu'il venait de faire une boulette et Edward qui avait toujours l'air énervé de notre discussion. Moi j'étais complètement perdu et j'avais l'impression, non ce n'était pas qu'une impression, jamais j'aurais du être au courrant de cette fameuse Tanya.

\- Qui est Tanya? Répétais je une nouvelle fois.

\- Ma.. ma copine! Répondit finalement mon mari.

\- Oh!

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire de la situation ou m'énervé. Rire parce que c'était évident qu'il avait refait sa vie et énervé parce que quelques minutes plus tôt il m'accusait d'avoir quelqu'un alors que c'était lui. C'était bien un mec ça, toujours la faute des autres mais jamais de la sienne. Tellement parfait.

\- Une raison de plus pour divorcé dans ce cas là.

Je tounais les talons pour monté à l'étage voir les enfants mais je pouvais entendre Edward s'en prendre à Emmett d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Je soupirais en secouant la tête et une fois à l'étage, j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre que j'occupais actuellement pour y trouver mes deux bébés.

\- Les enfants on va manger, vous descendez?

\- Oui on arrive! répondit Emma en souriant.

Elle descendait suivit par Julian et moi j'attendais un peu pour essayer d'assimiler le fait qu'Edward avec quelqu'un. Bien que je m'y étais préparé, j'avais tout de même un pincement au coeur. Je l'avais abandonné, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je me demandais tout de même si Emma l'avait déjà vu et si tout le monde était au courrant. Sois forte Bella, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passé ensuite tout ira bien. Je descendais ensuite puis je voyais tout le monde installer autour de la table. La seule place qui restait, était celle entre Emmett et Edward, c'était clairement ma journée.

\- Emma, tu veux resté avec Julian et moi ce soir? En plus ton père sera surement occupé!

Bien Bella, sers toi de ta fille pour lancer quelques piques à ton mari, tu iras loin comme ça. Alors qu'Emma demanda l'autorisation de son père celui hocha la tête en grognant entre ses dents et Julian s'écria joyeusement de passé la soirée avec sa soeur. Alors que tout le monde se servait, je sortais du placard une bouteille de vin et je me servais un verre après mettre installé.

\- Qu'as tu fait de beau aujourd'hui? Me demanda Jasper.

\- J'ai passé la journée avec Angela dans un bar puis j'ai rencontré Mike. Je me tournais vers Emmett. Tu savais qu'il était marié avec Jessica toi? oui, bien sure que oui, quel question. Soupirais je en grimaçant de ma stupidité.

\- Ouais, ils ont même trois goss mais Mike saute toujours sur tout ce qui bouge. M'avait il répondu.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tellement à me revoir pour boire un verre alors. Tu as des nouvelles de la blonde avec qui Jessica était toujours, je ne l'aimais pas du tout celle là.

\- Tu ne l'aimais pas parce qu'elle voulait te piquer ton mec et oui elle est toujours dans le coin. Elle est avec Tyler maintenant.

\- Tyler! Oui je me souviens, il pouvait être pire que Mike quand il s'y mettait. Soupirais je en secouant la tête.

\- Papa, tu avais des copines avant maman? Lui demanda Emma et je me tournais vers le concerné en lui adressant un sourire ayant toute mon intention.

\- Et bien, oui j'avais des copines avec ta maman mais rien de très serieux. Répondait il calmement.

\- Et toi maman, tu avais des namoureux avant papa? Reprennait mon fils en me regardant.

\- Hum non je n'ai eu que papa mon coeur. Répondis légèrement nostalgique.

Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas fuis pour cette raison, peut être que j'étais trop jeune quand je me suis mise en couple et tout c'est enchainé très rapidement que je n'avais profité de rien.. Je secouais la tête en soupirant, non j'aimais Edward et pour rien au monde j'aurais fuis cette vie que j'avais à ses côtés, seulement tout ne pouvais être tout rose. C'était cette souffrance qui m'avait fait fuir et non Edward. Puis Emmett éclata de rire sans aucune raison, du moins il n'y avait rien de drôle dans tout ça. Je fronçais les sourcils essayant de comprendre pourquoi cet idiot rigolait ainsi.

\- Je me souviens de la fois où tu as présenté Edward au parents!

Puis il se remettait à rire alors que moi, je trouvais ça mal placé de reparler des souvenirs que l'on avait en commun. Après tout on avait parlé de divorce quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me raclais la gorge mal à l'aise puis je me servais à mangé et un verre de rouge puis je mangais en plongeant mon regard dans l'assiette.

\- Ferme là Emmett! Grogna Edward.

\- Faite pas la gueule! On est la pour passé une bonne soirée.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder puis sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que se soit, j'éclatais en sanglot. Je ne savais pas si je pleurais de joie ou de tristesse. C'était peut être les deux à la fois. Je me levais de table puis je décidais de sortir dehors pour prendre l'air et me calmer. J'allais m'asseoir de nouveau sur les marches puis je regardais le ciel comme si j'allais trouver des réponses comme ça.

\- Pourquoi par moment tout à l'air si simple et si compliqué à fois. Demandais je en regardant toujours le ciel.

\- Peut être parce qu'on a tendance à tout vouloir rendre tout compliqué.

Je sursautais en tournant la tête pour voir Jasper que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. J'aurais voulu lui dire de partir, que je voulais resté seule mais je ne disais rien et il s'installa à mes côtés.

\- Edward et Emmett gère les petits, ils ont paniqués en te voyant comme ça. M'informa t-il.

J'hochais la tête incapable de répondre quoi que se soit et nous restions assis silencieusement jusqu'à qu'il me pose la question à laquelle je ne comprenais pas.

 **Point de vue Edward.**

J'étais enragé à cause d'Emmett, comment se mec, qui était mon meilleur ami pouvait faire boulette sur boulette. Quel idée de parlait de Tanya en sachant que Bella était ici puis comme pour bien enfoncer le clou vouloir parler de souvenir qui concerne Belle et moi. J'aimais Emmett comme mon propre frère mais parfois j'aurais voulu lui en mettre une histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Alors que Bella quitta la cuisine précipitamment, Julian commença à pleurer, paniquant à moitié d'avoir vu sa mère ainsi et Emma était très mal à l'aise à ne plus savoir où se mettre.

\- Bravo Emmett, continue comme ça, après tu viendras encore te plaindre que ta soeur t'a abandonné. Mais je commence à la comprendre si à chaque fois tu fais des trucs comme ça.

Je me levais directement pour réconforter les enfants. Je savais que j'étais allé loin dans mes paroles avec Emmett, mais j'avais besoin de le remettre un peu à sa place pour qu'il comprenne qu'il y avait un temps pour rire et un temps pour savoir la fermer.

\- Je vais voir Bella! Nous informa Jasper.

Et il quitta à son tour la cuisine alors que je prenais Julian dans mes bras. Emmett se leva en s'escusant puis il réconforta sa nièce en la rassurant. Après un moment je fronçais les sourcils, Emmett avait il vraiment rit? Je veux dire sans faux semblant?

\- Emmett tu vas bien? Demandais je.

\- Bah si on oublie les bourdes que j'ai faite, oui pourquoi?

\- Ça faisait longtemps que.. enfin t'entendre rire comme tu l'as fait.

On resta silencieux quelques instants puis je lui adressais un sourire. Bella était la source de son bien être, il pouvait le nier autant qu'il le voulait, lui faire croire qu'il lui en voulait toujours la vérité c'est qu'il était de nouveau heureux mais j'avais quand même envie de l'étriper.

\- Maman elle va repartir? Souffla Emma tristement.

\- Non ma puce, je te promet que je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste avec nous. Jura mon meilleur ami en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- Je veux voir maman! Elle est où maman? MAMAN! Pleura mon fils dans mes bras.

\- Julian écouta moi, séche moi tes larmes, d'accord? Essaye de te calmer et je vais aller chercher maman, tu peux faire ça?

Julian hocha la tête et j'embrassais son front avant de me rendre dehors, mais j'avais à peine ouvert la porte que j'entendais la conversation qu'elle entrenait avec Jasper.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas clairement ce que tu ressens à Edward? Demanda Jasper à Bella.

Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant de quoi ils parlaient au juste et pourquoi Jazz demandait ça à Bella? Je ne comprenais pas et j'étais bien curieux en sachant que ça parlait de moi, je restais discret et essayait de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Répondit elle.

\- Bella, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ça se voir tellement que je me demande comment personne ne le remarque..

\- Je.. tu parle du divorce? De sa copine? Eclaire moi, un peu parce que là je suis largué.

\- Tu sais très bien que tout ça est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Puis c'était le silence pendant un instant j'avais envie d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle réponde car j'étais perdu. Qu'est ce que derrière le divorce et Tanya Bella pouvait cacher que je n'avais pas remarqué, que personne n'avait remarqué sauf Jasper qui lui arrivait à cerner les gens même les plus fermé.

\- Bella, non ne pleure pas, je suis désolé. Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un sans à devoir te cacher. S'excusa mon ami.

\- Tu as raison Jasper, je crêve de jalousie! J'essaye de me convaincre que ça ne me touche pas, que je suis passé au dessus de tout ça mais c'est la chose la plus dur que j'ai à affronté. Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui suis partie sans rien dire à personne. J'ai demandé se stupide divorce, par peur qu'il me rejette le premier et surtout je déteste cette Tanya de malheur. Pleura t-elle de délivrance.

Je restais figé devant cette porte qui était à peine entrouverte devant cette révélation. Je n'osais même plus bouger parce que j'avais bien trop peur que tout ça, soit bel et bien réel. Que pouvais je dire de tout ça? Que c'était de sa faute? De la mienne? Qu'elle était partie en me laissant derrière elle? Que je n'avais pas su lui donner des raisons de rester au près de moi? Que si elle était fautif, j'avais moi aussi ma part de tord?

\- Bella, caleme toi. Tu sais à part Emmett et moi, personne n'est au courrant. Pour elle, Tanya. On ne l'a jamais rencontré et j'ignore pourquoi Edward en fait tout un mystère.

Je fermais les yeux en me mordant la langue. Je leur avait parlé de Tanya pour qu'ils me foutent la paix et si je n'en parlais pas aux autres, si je ne l'avais présenté à personne c'était par peur. Peur que si cette relation s'officialise, ça voudrait dire que je perdais Bella complètement en faisant entrer une autre personne dans cette famille.

\- Il avait le besoin de refaire sa vie, de toute façon je ne suis pas étonné. Edward est l'homme parfait pour toute fille qui sait voir l'homme exceptionnel qu'il est. Chose que je n'ai pas su voir à long terme. Promet moi de ne rien lui dire, jure moi qu'il en sera rien. Il.. il doit être heureux avec elle et elle doit le rendre heureux. Si elle arrive là ou j'ai échoué c'est que je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour lui et qu'il mérite beaucoup mieux.

\- Pourquoi tu te sous estime à ce point? Je veux dire, c'est avec toi qu'il est marié, c'est avec toi qu'il a eu des enfants et personne d'autre.

\- Et c'est aussi moi qui l'ai abandonné comme si, il n'avait aucune importance dans ma vie.

\- Tu sais Bella, par mon métier j'ai vu beaucoup de personne dans ton cas. Si Emmett ou même Alice te prenne en grippe c'est parce qu'il ne sont jamais passé par là pour vraiment comprendre. Même si j'ai jamais prit partie pour personne lorsque l'affaire Bella Swan sortait lors des repas de famille et que je n'avais pas toute l'histoire, je pense par ce que j'ai pu entendre, te comprendre sur tes agissement. Le problème c'est que j'ai jamais pu exposé mon point de vue car pour eux je ne connaissais pas l'histoire, que je ne te connaissais pas donc j'avais pas à être pour ou contre toi. Mais d'une manière inexplicable, certainement grâce à tes parents et ceux d'Edward j'avais un autre point de vue sur ta personnalité. Je veux dire autre que la méchante fille qui à laissé tout le monde derrière elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Bella, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable du fait d'être partie. Tout le monde ne réagis pas de la même façon. Certains aurait utilisé l'alcool ou la drogue pour oublier leur douleur. Edward lui de ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'était enfoncé dans son travail. Pourtant personne ne lui en a voulu, bien que je ne le juge pas. Je peux tout aussi bien le comprendre.

\- Mais au moins il était là pour notre fille.

Jasper ne répondait rien surement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place pour confirmer ou démentir sur se sujet. Si elle savait vraiment ce qui c'était passé suite à sa disparition. Je fermais les yeux. Emmett était mon frère de coeur mon meilleur ami, Alice ma soeur, Jasper lui était mon confident. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'au tout début c'était la guerre et même si ça allait mieux, j'avais pas su rétablir certain contacte.

\- Papa, maman elle fait quoi?

Je sursautais en me retournant, tombant sur Julian qui me regarda attendant une réponse alors que Bella et Jasper entrait dans la maison peu de temps après. Merde!


End file.
